Surprise, Surprise!
by Starseeded
Summary: Sequel to Barricade Surprise. Revamped. Earth seemed to be full of surprises, affecting them in ways they never thought possible. Follow them on their new adventure of surprises... Some good, some not so good.
1. Life In One Day

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own anything that's not mine. Chars here included.

**A/N**: _To all of those who have not read Barricade Surprise, it might be a good idea that you do, because this is a sequel. If you like to start on sequels, then have fun :) To all those who have already seen this up, I again want to apologize, but I could not, with all good conscience leave it up there looking like it did. Hopefully this version will make up for it :)_

* * *

One might think that good news was always, of course, good to hear. However, sometimes too much good news can be overwhelming and not as good as one might hope.

In the middle of the Nevada desert, where few humans went, or could survive alone for very long, were 2 well-hidden bases to beings that could easily survive the desolate land. At each base was a faction. Each faction was sworn enemies of one another… in the beginning. Seeing as time had gone since their arrival, the leader of the supposed 'evil' faction had proven that change can happen and this is what leads us to the current life of the Decepticons and the Autobots.

* * *

Up until today, his life had been one to go down in history as the greatest story ever told, but today he was convinced that _all_ of the gods must have plotted a wicked curse upon him. After finding out in the worst possible way that one of his Trine-Mates – more specifically _Thundercracker_ – was of a different gender, his mate gave birth to triplets instead of expected twins. Along with that, a long dead Lieutenant of the Autobots was mysteriously revived and then, to top it off, he found out his Second in Command had also lied about 'his' gender.

Needless to say, Starscream could handle no more 'surprises' and he literally fainted at Soundwave's admittance. After a few minutes, Starscream woke from his utter pass out from this-is-the-craziest-life-_EVER_. When he came to his senses – or what might have been senses, remembering what had made him faint, he instantly had hoped it was all a really messed up dream. He really hoped it was, because, come on, really… Soundwave a_ femme_? Ha!

To further his vexation, when he onlined his optics, Starscream was optic to visor with Soundwave, who was still towering over him looking down with that ever stoic stare. "Welcome back, Commander." _She_ said evenly.

"Shut up, Soundwave." Just her voice made Starscream twitch and he gave a disgruntled snort to the telepath, making his way to his feet. The Seeker was unable to say a word otherwise, either way, he was far too shocked to form the right words even if he _wanted_ to.

He already knew about Soundwave's game plan of gender-bending-and-lying-to-keep-a-femme-secret with Barricade, but, this little rabbit hole was _far_ more convoluted. Since being on Earth he had learned how to deal with surprises, seeing as they apparently came so often. He swore this planet seemed to be_ riddled _with them. However, he had been rather accepting of the surprises that came at him since he had arrived, even if they were under the strangest of circumstance.

He also felt a bit betrayed that none of them had trusted him with such vital information being he was the leader and all – especially Thundercracker, who had been his friend and Trine-Mate since they had bonded so long ago. He believed he knew his friend but now he wasn't so sure. To say he was hurt was an understatement. He also realized it silly to have assumed that when Seekers bond, there are no secrets that big between them. He certainly felt like a fool. Why hadn't it dawned on him sooner? Perhaps because it was the very last thing he was expecting to come across.

The Decepticon leader was rattled with so many emotions, he didn't know which one was right. Yes, he might have considered it a good thing because there were more femmes than first thought. Right now, after all the recent discoveries, he just wanted them all to disappear for a while.

He had other things he considered far more important. First and foremost, his mind was occupied with the existence of his third and very unexpected Sparkling, Typhoon. Then, there was Jazz, and his somehow coming back to life. In fact, the entire birthing process as a whole was just really messed up. Of course, nothing goes as it's supposed to on this muddy planet.

Ignoring his Second in Command, Starscream proceeded to walk past what he believed until _now_ to be symbiots. He swore they were all wearing shit-eating grins too. The Seeker gave them a dirty look and stomped toward Ratchet's medical bay, mumbling something incoherent to anyone but him. He barely turned his head when he thought he heard them snickering. Little shits.

Soundwave was still standing in the same spot when Thundercracker and Skywarp finally showed up. Starscream turned and saw them and an instant scowl crossed his face. The silver Seeker snorted at them with a pissed off glare and he stopped.

Thundercracker and Skywarp kept a distance from their obviously perturbed Trine-Mate. He'd been broadcasting quite loudly, so of course they wanted to see him and find out if he was all right. Plus, they had something they wanted to tell him. By all accounts, he should have been at least a_ little_ happy, though, right? The Youngling seemed quite the opposite, which alarmed them. They wondered if something had gone wrong as what little smiles they had, disappeared and were replaced with concern at his scowl.

Starscream looked up and past them, "You," he said to Soundwave, "Back to base. I will deal with you and your…" He paused, glancing at all the 'symbiots', "_pets_, later." Soundwave nodded a silent reply when she saw the growing irritation in Starscream. The telepath turned slightly when Skorponok attached himself to her. She lifted off the ground, transformed, and headed her way back to the base.

"You alright, 'Screamer?" Skywarp asked. Starscream glanced at the teleporter before shaking his head. Seeing them only reminded him of how he found out about them and the fact they'd lied to him. "I really can't deal with you two right now."

Not even realizing why Starscream would say such a thing, and wondering if everything was okay, the black Seeker asked, "What do you mean? What happened, Youngling?"

"Stop calling me that. Runner is fine. The Sparklings are fine. I am _not_ fine, and some of it's because of you two. I suggest you go back to the base and wait for me there."

"Wait - what about us?" Skywarp asked. "What'd we do?" He glanced at TC who was shaking her head in disbelief at the black Seeker's obliviousness.

Starscream saw TC's headshake and wondered if Skywarp set his mind on stupid today. "Don't hand me 'what', Skywarp." The silver Seeker snorted, "You know damned well _what_." The desert became eerily silent besides the building they were near. A frown crossed his features, "I'm supposed to be your leader, the one you trust the most, right? Isn't that the reason we became a trine – was trust?" his optics then went to Thundercracker. He gave her just as much of a poignant look.

"Oh," Skywarp nearly whispered as he realized why the youngling was so angry at them.

Starscream became quiet as he stared at the two. There was no noise as if the air stilled, only the barren silence of the desert and wind came and went. No one spoke, however Skywarp was excited to tell his friend about developments and he just didn't want to wait until Starscream was done being a jerk.

The black Seeker went to talk and Starscream quickly put up a hand, "I meant what I said. Not now," he said with a turn for the building.

"But 'Screamer-" Skywarp started.

"-Mute it. For five minutes… just… shut up. Please." The silver Seeker replied quickly, cutting the black mech off. He took another step, hoping Skywarp got the message.

"But 'Sc-" Skywarp tried again.

"-I said I don't care hear it right now. I wanna go see Runner." He had an inkling as to what Skywarp wanted to tell him – he just didn't want those words uttered right now.

"But I wanna tell-"

Starscream growled. "Shut up! Can't you see I'm pissed off? Listening to you will only piss me off more!"

Skywarp frowned at Starscream, "But I thought…" He suddenly beamed, deciding perhaps telling the young Seeker anyway would help his mood. "She's sparked, 'Screamer! We're gonna have a Sparkling!"

Starscream stopped mid-stride and screwed his optics shut, giving himself a moment before he finally opened them and looked to Skywarp. "You just had to, didn't you?"

Skywarp was confused by his leader's statement. He then deflated when Starscream began to walk away again, reasonably hurt his Trine-Mate didn't seem to care, "But… we're gonna have a Sparkling, 'Screamer…"

Starscream stopped and turned, "I'm glad, really I am." He then headed toward the building, speaking over his shoulder, "The fact it's _your_ offspring isn't quite making it to the top of my 'jump-for-joy' list." Starscream hissed sarcastically, "And that also doesn't excuse you keeping this from me. For that, I am allowed to be pissed and throw a temper tantrum. Now, if you'll excuse me," With that, he headed for Barricade.

All of the Autobots who were present, watched the Seeker quietly as he stalked by them, wondering why he had such a twisted scowl on his face. Shouldn't he be happy? Just what was wrong with Decepticons and their ability to stay happy?

In his walk, his attention was temporarily diverted to Ratchet and Wheeljack where Jazz was making comments about the medic's far-too-thorough-to-be-normal exams. The lieutenant was sitting on a makeshift berth, getting a full check from the CMO. Starscream stopped, reasonably curious about the babbling Lieutenant, and stepped toward the two. Ratchet saw the Seeker approach but continued checking over Jazz while the Engineer was running different scans. For a moment, Starscream wanted to smirk at the glare in Jazz' optic. He was momentarily happy that he wasn't the only one who was _un_happy – albeit different reasons.

Figuring he'd get an answer about what happened, he glanced up at Ratchet, "Any idea as to what in the Pit is going on yet?"

"All we know is that the Allspark was involved, Starscream. So far, Jazz is perfectly healthy as if nothing had happened." Ratchet told him, not looking away from his work.

"How weird,"

"He _does_ have traces of Allspark radiation, I will check that when I am done with his external scans."

"I'm tellin' ya, he's feelin' me up," Jazz growled to Starscream who gave a thoughtful glance to them all before continuing on his way.

* * *

When the door opened, it revealed Barricade lying in the same spot she was when he had left. His optics looked over them all as he took in his new family. Their three newborns were still curled up with her and Blacklight. He stood a long moment, watching them, taking in what detail he could of the three new Sparklings, and watching Barricade. She had an arm protectively around the newborns while Blacklight was sprawled over said arm, getting as close as he could to them. He didn't care what anyone said, she was an excellent femme creator and caretaker as far as he was concerned.

Starscream then gave a moment to think about the more dreadful side. He already knew the medics were going to be _up his aft_ because of the whole birthing process and Typhoon. Yup, certainly, he was going to be insane by the time all was said and done.

His optics trailed to Typhoon as he considered that. _What_ exactly was she? The one thing she was _not_ was normal by any means. Considering the implications since the Allspark had been involved as well, he got to wondering how he was going to deal with it all. He could see the trouble now. Autobots… Every_where_.

The Seeker steppe closer, not wishing to disturb the scene while they recharged, Starscream could tell that Barricade was absolutely spent from her ordeal and probably would remain in recharge for at least 24 hours if not more. Deciding he wasn't going to leave them to rest here, he figured fling them back to his base so they could settle there… _peacefully_… was the better option.

Ha! Peacefully! What was he thinking… he would just send everyone to the Autobot base.

The mech stepped closer, reached down and grabbed for Blacklight gently. If Thundercracker and Skywarp were still outside, he would have one of them take him back to base. Of course, the sudden movement woke the little black and silver mech in the process. The Sparkling looked up at his mech creator curiously, mumbled at him and went limp as he fell back into recharge. "You need to be awake, little one," Starscream set Blacklight on his shoulder before kneeling down to Barricade. Blacklight slowly onlined his optics and moved into a more comfortable position, debating on going back into recharge.

The young leader lightly ran a hand over her head, tracing her chevron with a digit. He then next went to move her and she growled, curling up more. He defiantly moved her again, getting her attention enough that her optics went on and she looked up at him. "Go away," came her gruff response.

"Come on, 'Run, wake up. It's time to go,"

"Huh?" The femme woke slightly, glaring tiredly up at Starscream, "What do you want?"

"Wake up," Starscream frowned at the dazed look to her. Reaching for Radar, he offered the Sparkling to the groggy femme who complied by her holds automatically opening. Lightly he set the Sparkling into her hold, repeating the process with the other two. "We're going back to base."

Hearing that, the femme went to stand. The silver Seeker watched her struggle. Barricade grunted, moving slightly and went back down. Nope, she was done. "I don't think I can drive that far," She said, gazing at the floor, "nor do I want to. Go without me." All she wanted to do was _recharge_ and he was pestering her. But, then again, she wanted to go back to her quarters. Why such hard decisions at such times?

"Never mind, I'll fly you." Reaching down, he picked Barricade up in a cradle hold and stood erect. As he pivoted for the door, he stopped short seeing Ratchet, who had apparently slipped into the room and was now standing there with his arms folded and an angry scowl across his features. "What do _you_ want?"

Ratchet grew annoyed when Starscream had gone back into the med bay and he wanted to see what was going on. Jazz could be heard cheering because he'd gotten away from his tests. He still had internals to go and he was done with it. So now, the grumpy medic stood between Starscream and his only exit. "What do you think you are doing, Starscream?"

"What's it look like I'm doing, you old coot? I'm kidnapping them, you mind?"

"They're still under Autobot jurisdiction. As such, I want to see them before they leave this base."

Starscream hiked an optic ridge then shook his head. "Not now, Ratchet." He began walking past the medic so he could leave.

Realizing Starscream was going to ignore him, Ratchet tried a higher calling, stepping in his way. Starscream gave an offended huff, stopping.

If anything, the 'old coot' just wanted to make sure they were still doing all right. "As a Chief Medical Officer, I demand they are all seen by me _now_ or I will have to see about quarantining you all to make sure you're healthy." Starscream looked up seeing Ironhide and Sideswipe, then looked back at the medic wondering how much more time he was going to make him waste. Ratchet already knew about the audience, but chose to ignore them, "I do not have full files on any of you, and as such, now is as good a time as any. Seeing that you are on an alien planet, my say goes over leadership in rank."

By now, they had acquired quite a crowd. When someone got into a pissing match with Ratchet, it was always awesome to see who would win out. Often it was Ironhide vs. Ratchet, but it being _Starscream_ and Ratchet, it gave hope to being far more exciting.

Starscream stared at Ratchet a long moment, deciding he was done with the medic's rambling. Did he honestly expect him to have to listen to that? He wasn't Ironhide. The Seeker then moved Barricade to one arm and pointed up to the ceiling with his free hand, "You see that up there?" he asked, watching Ratchet nod. His hand transformed into his missile launchers, "I'm going to put a really big hole up there to complete this already disaster-ridden medical bay, if you wish. Hook will check them over and report back to you." Starscream challenged back, his smirk apparent, yet he meant what he said.

Ratchet looked as if he were sizing Starscream up and didn't move for a long moment. After a few more seconds, Ratchet's glare faded slightly, "Only under the terms that all files under this are accessible at my leisure."

"I'll see to it myself if I must," with that, Starscream stepped past the medic and around the spectators, some of which were hoping to see that hole in the ceiling. Inside he was grinning but no one else needed to see that. He made his way to the main doors and saw Skywarp not far off. He looked for Thundercracker and walked to her and offered her Blacklight. "Take him,"

Thundercracker put a hand out and took the older Sparkling. "He awake?"

Starscream gave Thundercracker a 'you're kidding' look, "Hardly," and he lifted off. "I'll see you two back at base,"

Some Autobots peeked their heads out to watch Starscream leave. One of them was Jazz, who was confused yet curious of the Seeker. "What reality did I wake up to, exactly? 'Ole 'Screamer, bein' tolerable. Who'da thunk it?"

"He's changed, Jazz. A lot," Prowl replied, also being one of the ones to go look. The tactician then stood straight, "I'll bring Miles and Mikaela back to the base. You stay put," he nodded to Jazz to emphasize that he meant _him_.

Deciding he would probably have every Autobot on him if he even attempted such a feat, he only nodded back. "Oh yeah, before ya go," Jazz grinned and jabbed the tactician in the side rather hard with an elbow joint, " I hear that black an' white bitch-Con is ya sista." The silver mech began sniggering at Prowl's increasing annoyance, "That's gotta be one of the funniest things I have ever heard. Hilarious."

The SiC elbowed the lieutenant back before leaving, "Yet, I seem to remember _Runner_," He paused when Jazz took a moment to think about what Prowl was saying before his jaw dropped in surprise, to which Prowl nodded with a smile, "…_a.k.a._ 'that black and white bitch-Con wiping your aft back on Cybertron – a couple of times, even – don't _you_?"

Jazz gave an irritated gaze at Prowl as he began to transform, realizing he was beaten severely by a _femme_, and one-upped so badly just after this coming back to life thing. "That just makes her a whole lot worse, ya know."

* * *

Back at base, Starscream set Barricade down on the berth in her quarters, letting her rest. The leader left Barricade's quarters. He was met with Mikaela first, and then Miles and stole a quick peek to see Prowl already leaving. Good riddance. He nodded to them and proceeded on his way to his office.

Soundwave waited until Starscream had entered his office and alone and she snagged him. Starscream looked up and frowned at her as she stood in his doorway, "You again… I'm still _really_ pissed off at you, too."

Soundwave stayed silent. She knew why he was angry. Starscream growled at the telepath, "You have a lot of explaining to do…"

"What would you have me explain?"

The young leader's optic ridges furrowed even more when he knew she was going to play stupid. Of course, she would. Because that was Soundwave. "After eons of lying to me about this, you expect me to just accept all this and be happy about it? I'm not. This just complicates things for me." His anger seemed to melt away, revealing a much more sinister glare, "Just you wait 'til Runner finds out."

"I expected nothing, Commander. You found out by… accident." Unfortunately, she was right – about _both_ of them even if she might not have been aware of it.

"Ha, yeah, go figure," He argued, "_I_ snuck up on _you_. Do you need a medical exam, Soundwave?"

"I was distracted," the CO replied. Starscream frowned at the words. Likely story.

Having entered through the smaller door, both stopped, hearing what sounded like displeased voices. Starscream glanced down at them, as did Soundwave. Mikaela wondered if they'd entered at the wrong time and made movement with her arms about leaving. Starscream only shook his head at them. It wasn't necessary, as they were sure to find out later. Continuing his ranting, he said, "Now, I know damn well you can lie better than that. You obviously lied rather well to everyone."

Miles and Mikaela both watched between the two, wondering what they had missed. They didn't know about what had gone on outside of the Autobot's building, since they were with Barricade at the time, so they were really confused.

Thundercracker and Skywarp both stepped in a few seconds later, hearing their trine-mate's voice. Blacklight had woken, anyway, so TC decided to deliver him to Starscream. Blacklight took one looked around and decided to go find Rumble instead of listen to more talking.

"There was a reason." The telepath then stated.

"I'm sure there was, Soundwave." Done with it all, and relaxing somewhat when his Trine entered, he tried to pass it off until later.

However, Soundwave suddenly decided she didn't want to shut up. "Now that you know, do you want to know the reason?" Since when did she become so giving of information?

"Not right now." Starscream replied. He didn't want to go there at the moment. Maybe later. "I have this feeling it's going to take a while to explain and right now I don't care to hear it. I am still trying to figure out what happened at the Autobot's base. Your story can wait."

Curious with what was being said, Skywarp asked, "What's Soundwave going on about, anyway? And what about the Autobot base? What happened, 'Screamer?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Starscream asked with sudden sarcastic amusement. He eyed Soundwave then nodded to his Trine-Mates and the humans, "Since we are all here minus my mate, why don't you tell _them_ about your little secret, too, hmm?"

"Tell us what?" Mikaela asked. This would answer their question about what they'd walked in to.

Well, the 'cat was out of the bag', per se. "I am a femme." Soundwave left it at that.

At this news, it wasn't anyone else who was as shocked as Thundercracker. The blue Seeker's optics suddenly grew wide in surprise, then narrowed as memories flooded her of what Soundwave had done. Her shocked look turned into one of confusion and building anger. She stepped closer to Soundwave, "You…? _You're_ a _femme_? I heard that right?"

Soundwave didn't move. She knew the Seeker had heard just as everyone else did and she knew this would happen if she ever found out.

Hearing Thundercracker, Miles and Mikaela stepped back in apprehension. "And your 'symbiots', Soundwave?" Miles could see the sudden spike in tension. But asked, as if to confirm it, "They're… they're not symbiots, are they? They're Sparklings."

"You…" TC watched the humans step back and shook her head before looking back at Soundwave, not wanting to remember past events. "How… how _could_ you…?"

Soundwave didn't look away from Thundercracker, "Affirmative, Miles."

Thundercracker only glared at the telepath. Soundwave silently waited to see if Thundercracker would advance on her. It wouldn't take much to stop her, and she knew it. For now, she'd watch.

"Well that sure explains why Blacklight and they play so much," Skywarp noted, unsure why TC was acting so weird, yet attempting humor to hopefully calm her. "I thought they were just amusing him."

Starscream had also felt the hostilities rise in Thundercracker and glanced at her, quite interested as to what she was upset about. "What are you two talking about?"

Thundercracker's glare turned from Soundwave to her Trine-Mate. "Nothing," She spat. Her glare went back to Soundwave. After another look to the red mirrored gaze, she did well to control how much she wanted to blow that dull stare right off of the CO.

The teens remained silent, backing to the wall and away from possibly hostile-not-watching-for-the-humans feet. After all this time, they knew better than to get between something like this. They had been around long enough to know the signs of high tension and knew the 'Cons weren't as careful as they could be.

"That sure doesn't sound like nothing, TC. What's going on?" Starscream put his hands on his hips, waiting for an answer.

"Leave it alone." Soundwave warned. She could tell that Thundercracker was a hair's breadth from leaping at her, so she did not move; only watching the blue femme with her stoic visor. The two remained this way for a short time until Thundercracker finally broke the stare and turned for the door.

Skywarp was about to say something more when Thundercracker shook her head at him and stalked off. The black mech was reasonably bothered by what was going on, so he followed. He could ask later on when they were alone.

Starscream watched his Trine leave and glanced to Soundwave when the femme looked over at him, "Something _else_ I might need to know about?"

Soundwave turned and walked for the door without a word. Things would work out and he would find out, and besides, he said he didn't have the mindset for long stories, so she would oblige him and remain quiet.

The teens watched the CO leave and stepped away from the wall, feeling safe they wouldn't get trampled or landed on. Miles could tell Starscream was rattled. "What's going on big guy?" he asked, curious why his friend was acting so edgy.

Starscream looked down at the human and shook his head in defeat, "As of right now, I don't even know, Miles." His gaze went back to the CO who was disappearing into the Wreck Room. How did he end up in situations like this?

"How about starting where you _do_ know?" Mikaela offered. And Starscream told them all about it and then some, getting everything off his chest plates that were currently weighing him down.

* * *

Having already listened to Starscream, Mikaela and Miles took their leave from the Seeker's office, giving him a moment of silence to think to himself – something he seemed to have been deprived of since this day had even started. Poor guy… they actually felt bad for him – but happy too. It was hard to understand happiness, hurt and anger all at the same time.

The two humans both tiptoed their way into Barricade's quarters, deciding they wanted to see the new Sparklings and Barricade at rest. It was a pleasant sight. There were hardly any lights on so they couldn't see the femme well. Starscream must have dimmed them for her comfort while she rested. Yet, it was lit enough that they could see movement on her torso. They both headed for the side of the berth, which had been modified with a ladder.

They climbed to where Barricade's feet currently were – even if they were unceremoniously splayed. Making their way to the previous movement, which seemed to stop at their presence, Miles pointed in the direction, "You think the batteries are included, Mika?"

The new Sparklings had no idea who or what was currently making their way to them, they just knew something was coming and to be wary. Instinctively they had frozen to watch the creatures come closer, letting out small chirps. Mikaela stopped near Barricade's legs to watch the beady optics for a moment, "Dunno, maybe," she shrugged, knowing the reference.

Typhoon, Sonar and Radar continued to watch, unsure of what they should do. They wanted to know what was coming, but instinct told them to stay in their spots. Their femme creator's holds were right under them and they could escape in an instant. Radar raised his head higher to get a better look. After watching him and deciding it was safe, Typhoon and Sonar followed suit.

Moving around a large, recharging robot body isn't as easy as one might think. Just because they are robots, doesn't mean they don't move in their sleep. Mikaela could remember a time Miles nearly fell because of a giant fist that just about landed on him. However, there was a trick to this that they had found that worked rather well and the Decepticons didn't seem to mind it either. All it took was a tap to places on their armor to let them know they were close by. The mech – or femme in this case – would move slightly, showing awareness of their presence. The girl only hoped Barricade wasn't too out of it to not have felt it when she tapped hard on the femme's leg struts because she didn't move.

The Sparklings became more curious as these new creatures approached. Sonar was leaning out to get a better look while Typhoon remained reserved. Radar had already climbed over Barricade's arm and was now standing on her would-be headlight – curiosity kicking in over safety.

Mikaela stumbled and all three Sparklings darted back near their holds. It took her a moment to realize that they had no idea what she or Miles was, so of course, they'd be afraid. She then remembered how Blacklight was when he first met her and she sat down next to Barricade's side. This time, the femme was asleep, so the Sparklings had no one to guide them.

* * *

Finally, in the Wreck room, Starscream sat down. He'd given himself a little time to rest, and now it was time to sit down with the other Decepticons and explain things. They'd been bugging on and off while he was in his office. All of them were still curious as to what had happened at the Autobot base – only hearing things here and there – and he was finally ready to talk, and it is why he had gathered them.

"So, how did everything go?" Dirge started, eager to hear about the new Sparklings.

"That is the question of the millennia." Starscream replied in mock bewilderment. "We're all still alive, so that's a plus. However, there were some rather _interesting_ turn of events," The tattooed Seeker replied, shifting into his seat. He frowned. "Some of those to which I find myself questioning some on loyalty," His voice trailed as his optics stopped on Thundercracker and his frown deepened.

Thrust, being a Trine leader as well, recognized the look that Starscream had blatantly given the two. It was as if he wanted everyone to know that he'd been betrayed. "Like what, 'Screamer?"

"First off, there are some concerns with the birth," Starscream replied, ignoring the knowing look from Thrust.

"Did something happen?"

"Well _I'd_ say…" The silver Seeker's optics went to Soundwave, another who got a blatant glare. He then dramatically threw up his hands in the air with a frustrated sigh. "Triplets, Thrust." He said with a confused tone, "I wanna know how in Primus Barricade Spark-birthed _triplets_."

"What do you mean triplets?" Hook perked. "I thought she was carrying twins? – No, I _knew_ she was carrying twins."

"That's the thing! She _was_." He leaned forward and put his elbow joints on the table and rested on his hands in thought. He was thankful everyone else had shut up to listen.

"Well that _is_ interesting." The Constructicon replied, also in thought.

"Sure is. The Allspark was involved, it seems." The silver Seeker muttered, aware the medic's mind was already hard at work.

"Thought it was destroyed?" Dirge tilted his head in question. "You said Ladiesman217 used it to kill Megatron,"

"The majority of it was, yes. _However_," Starscream replied with a nod and then gave Dirge a defeated look, "in a strange twist of fate, it seems, those idiotic Autobots failed to tell me that they still had a small shard of it left." His voice became annoyed at how messed up it all was, "It was in Ratchet's desk, which happened to be in the medical bay, in which Runner decided to give birth."

"Hah!" Dirge snickered, "What are the chances..." The blue-reflective Seeker then busted out laughing at the irony, unable to contain it any longer. This in turn got everyone else snickering and laughing. Starscream only scowled at them all before flipping them off.

All fun aside, Hook still wanted to know more about the birth. The implications of the extra Sparkling as a result of the Allspark during a birth were phenomenal. "I want to fully check all of them and you when they are rested."

Starscream only looked to him, but didn't respond. It begins…

"So there's another one in there?" Ramjet asked, looking toward the closed doors to Barricade's quarters.

"Yes. But this story just doesn't end with a third Sparkling. It gets a whole hell of a lot better."

"What? What do you mean? There's _more_?" Thrust asked. He actually wanted to know why the tension between him and his Trine, and was hoping Starscream would tell him.

"Yeah," Starscream admitted with another nod. He didn't miss the look that crossed Thrust's face. "The Autobot's Lieutenant and Second in Command, Jazz, was being given a full external exam by Ratchet-"

"-He's dead, right?"

"…Actually, quite the contrary," Starscream muttered lowly, "he's alive… somehow."

Everyone perked, wanting to know only one thing, and Thrust asked before anyone else, "But… _how_ exactly?"

At that, Starscream shrugged, still unsure himself, "That's what I'd like to know… Something with the Allspark as well, I imagine. I didn't get much of a response from Ratchet when I asked. He said Jazz was healthy, but I didn't stick around to find out more."

Thrust then pointed, uneasy by the idea, "_That_, right there, my friend, would send me running the other way,"

Starscream chuffed, "Ha! Are you kidding me? I was _in there_ when it all happened! Imagine what was going through my processors when he started _talking_ and flailing like an idiot under the sheets! And to top it off, I still had to try to help Runner with my sanity intact!"

"Anyone else would have probably lost it, Screamer," Skywarp chuckled. "Weird things _do_ seem to happen around you a lot, don't they? Are you sure you're not a weird magnet, or something?"

Starscream's optics narrowed at his Trine-Mate, the same look he had given Thundercracker earlier had crossed his features only for a moment. "I suppose, I am…" the leader replied, his voice harsh, "I _am_ Trined with you, aren't I, _Skywarp_?"

Thrust noticed the look between the silver Seeker and the black one, but said nothing, being it wasn't his affair. He'd deduced from that that they both had betrayed their leader. It was a look of an emotion he wasn't sure he'd ever seen between them before.

"Well, when you say it like that…" Skywarp gave a mock pout, not missing the look, only passing it until later. He and Thundercracker would explain everything to the Youngling. He technically wasn't as guilty as Thundercracker, since he'd recently found out himself and, well, things went on from there.

"Speaking of weird…" The leader mumbled as his optics returned to his other men, this time coupled with a snide grin. "Get_ this_, everyone! The Decepticons will be welcoming yet_ another_ Sparkling soon as well, it would seem." His optics went around confused glances until they fell upon the guilty, deep red optics of Skywarp once again, letting him know he wasn't off the hook.

"Wow, really? Barricade can't possibly be sparked again." Runamuck suddenly piped with a laugh, completely oblivious to Starscream's obvious distress. "Your luck can't possibly be _that bad_."

"No femme can reproduce that fast, Runamuck," Hook corrected.

"No… It's not Runner," Starscream answered aloofly, an optic going to Thundercracker, who was in his peripheral vision. Shaking his head in disappointment at her, he looked back to the one who spoke. "Why don't you do the honors, _Skywarp_?"

"Ha! Skywarp is sparked?" One of the twins suddenly called with a laugh, although deep down he was hoping he was wrong. He thought about it, "No, no, that can't be right… He's a femme?"

Skywarp snorted at the twin, a little confused by his questions himself, "What's wrong with you? Not _me_, you idiot. I'm not sparked_ nor_ a femme-"

Cutting the black Seeker off, Astrotrain muttered, "Thank Primus for_ that_,"

The teleporter glanced at Astrotrain with mock offense, then looked to his blue Trine mate, "It's TC, bolt brain."

Of course, questioning stares returned him and everyone then looked to Starscream for confirmation. Starscream immediately nodded, "Yes, it would seem that _Thundercracker_ is apparently a femme. _A__nd has been all this time_…" The tattooed Seeker paused and gave another cold glare in Skywarp's direction and he pointed with a claw, "and she's sparked by _you_."

Skywarp looked away. He felt the lash – both of them did – and they knew how hurt he was. Thrust was shocked and realized right then what had happened between them and why Starscream was being so callous towards them.

There was a very long pause as everyone else came to realize about how Starscream might be feeling right about now. Most of them knew how tight a Seeker Trine was. Ouch.

Cyclonus folded his arms, breaking the awkward silence, "Wow… Well this day is just getting more and more screwed up, isn't it?" He then smirked at the leader, getting his attention to him and not on his Trine. "Anything _else_ you wanna pile on top, there, while you're at it, 'Screamer?"

Starscream gave an obviously fake smile as he thought about the other one who had betrayed him and wouldn't they all be shocked to know… "Oh yes! I almost forgot!" he looked directly at Soundwave with annoyance, "_Soundwave_… since we are _all_ listening now, why don't _you_ give it up as well. Tell them all that TC isn't the only fake here…"

Questioning and surprised stares then turned to Soundwave who refused to move or answer.

"Oh?" The Seeker faked a shrug aloofly, "_you_ don't want to tell them?" his voice then became oddly calm before he stated, "Then I will." The young leader looked to everyone else, and a big, fake smile appeared on his face, "Did all of you know that my _Second in Command_, the one who I am supposed to _trust_, is really _a femme_ under all that creepiness?" Then again, he never entirely trusted her to begin with…

Questioning gazes turned to shock, horror and more questioning looks. "You serious, 'Screamer?"

"Oh, did you think even _I _could come up with a lie like that? No, I'm not lying. I'm not sure I entirely believe it myself." His gaze shifted to Soundwave, "Ain't that right, Soundwave?" Her refusal to answer was all he really needed he surmise that she wasn't lying as well. But then again, who really knew, with her.

Once again, Runamuck chuckled, "Well, they did always say that it was the silent types to watch out for, right?"

Soundwave knew damned well Starscream was being this way deliberately, but she didn't care to say anything. He was so mature sometimes that one might forget that he was still a Youngling under all that armor. The telepath figured she'd take her more common approach of not answering would be sufficient enough confirmation that he was telling the truth. Unbeknownst to him, her optics remained on him the entire time, even if he was staring right back at her. Vindictive brat…

There was a pause in complete silence once again, and then Runabout cried out, "You mean Soundwave is a femme,_ too_?" A nod from Starscream was what he got in return. "That's just wrong, ya know." He stated with a shake of his head, then he stopped as another realization hit him, "That means we've been taking orders from a femme! What's the universe coming to? _What_?"

Breakdown chuffed with a smirk, unable to keep a straight face at the irony of that one. With a shake of his head, he asked, "Why am I _not_ surprised?" The blue mech heard agreeing around after he'd said that. It seemed like not many of them were genuinely surprised she was a femme, but that it was_ Soundwave _who was the femme. "Really, it could have been any other one than you." He then said to her.

"Wait a minute…" Astrotrain then said, "Don't you think it's just a little strange that the evil Decepticons got all the femmes and the good Autobots have none? What's wrong with this picture, or am I missing something?"

"_What_ about this _entire_ situation since I got here do you consider normal, Astro? You should know better by now." Starscream's once folded arms untangled and he reached down with one hand and threw a piece of metal that he found on the floor at the triple-changer.

"Hey, that makes us superior and stuff." Blitzwing grinned, "Think we should go rub it in the Autobots' faces?"

"They'll think that it's some stupid Decepticon conspiracy like they always do," Starscream muttered.

"Hey, what's Barricade think about all this?"

"Ha, she doesn't even know yet!" Starscream replied with heavy sarcasm. He then considered how Barricade would handle it when she did find out. Not well, he was sure about that. "In fact, I will be the one to tell her,"

As others thought about the ramifications of that, there was a round of sounds in displeasure, however, it was Dirge who spoke, "Wow 'Screamer. Do me the kindness of telling me when you plan to do that, I won't wanna be around."

"Take her back to Cybertron, there's barely anything for her to destroy in her fit of rage." Blitzwing suddenly said.

She wasn't that bad, really. "Come on! She's not Unicron, for Pit's sake!" Starscream defended.

Skywarp eyed Starscream with hopeful playfulness, "So, now there's an even more mysterious little you running around than the first surprise, eh?"

Starscream's optics furrowed slightly as he glanced at Skywarp. He was trying real hard to be angry after thinking about the result of his Trine's betrayal. "A little _you_ still weirds me out – probably even more."

"You? Weirded out by a Sparkling from me?" Skywarp laughed nervously. "I would have figured everything _else_ would have beaten me to it."

The leader put up a finger, he seemed calmer than before. "I assure you they all come in a close second," He then looked around, "Now you all know my life in one Earth day. Imagine what tomorrow will bring…"

* * *

_Okay, so yeah it's a little longer._


	2. Interesting Times

**A/N**: _Here we go again. Do enjoy the adds and changes. Thank you to my betas for helping me along :)_ _And so you all know there's a mech/femme switcharoo in here somewhere ^^_

* * *

Miles and Mikaela had remained with Barricade and the newborn Sparklings. The Sparklings had gotten even closer to them to investigate while the humans listened to what they could actually hear coming from the wreck room. Mikaela remembered Blacklight and how he poked and prodded when he was first learning about her, so she led Miles to be still while they investigated. The girl looked back to the black and white femme and smiled. "It's a beautiful thing," she whispered.

A few minutes later, the lights around them brightened and the door opened, revealing Starscream, who was on the other side. The humans turned at the sound, Miles lost his balance in surprise but quickly caught it before he tripped over Barricade's tire-wrist thing. The Seeker stayed there a moment, observing what was going on.

The three Sparklings crawled away from the humans they were investigating at the sight of their mech creator and began moving down Barricade's body, happy to see him. The mech stepped in and walked straight to the berth they were all on. "She's probably going to be like this for a couple of days," the Seeker said, figuring if she hadn't woken by now, it was going to be a while. He put his hand down to the three who were now on Barricade's leg, reaching for him.

The humans looked to one another, and then Mikaela eyes followed the large hand until she was looking to Starscream's face, who was watching three newborns attentively. "Hey," she said, getting the Seeker's deep red optics on her, "we are gonna both run home. Think Breakdown is willing?"

"I don't know," Starscream replied with a slight shrug, "Go ask. If he isn't, someone else is, I'm sure,"

The teens shared a look. It was getting close to night anyway. They made their way to the ladder and proceeded to climb down, all the while watching the mech who was now holding his Sparklings. When they got to the bottom, realizing a moment when they saw one, they quickly left, leaving the mech to bond with his newborns.

"Night, 'Star," Miles gave a wave as he headed out the door. Stopping a moment with Mikaela, he just wanted watch his friend who seemed oblivious to them. The teen smiled and left, having not needing a reply from the Seeker.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, things were still in disarray hours after Starscream had left. The sun was now setting. When it did, and the main, large doors were open, it shined in at an angle, sometimes blinding those sitting or standing directly in its shine. It now illuminated debris from the medical bay that had somehow landed outside of it from the events that took place earlier.

Everyone was talking about what had happened, trying to explain the events, trying to understand what had transpired from the moment Barricade had entered, until the moment Barricade had left. It quickly became a joke that everywhere Barricade went, trouble was sure to follow. In fact, if one thought about it, it seemed kinda true.

Prowl only wanted a moment of peace to speak to Optimus, but _he_ was the one being pulled in every direction possible. The tactician let out what could only be a sigh as he finally found a moment of peace and seized it, leaning back on a wall since Optimus was busy still. His optics remained on the Second in Command not far from him as he thought about what had happened. Come to think of it, he hadn't even 'popped' as others called it.

Jazz was still being examined, much to his displeasure. He was easy going and all, but he still had his limits. It had come time for his internal exam, and Ratchet requested Jazz open his torso and he refused, not wanting to deal with being poked and prodded. After a cuff to the side of the head and a threat from the medic, Jazz's torso opened away from everyone towards a wall. The medic suddenly went eerily silent as if he was thinking about something. There was a small 'Hn' from him, which made the spy perk in question and look to him. The only reply he got was Ratchet grabbing him by his arm and pulling him from his sitting position. "Hey, hey, old timer, what gives?"

Ratchet's abruptness of course got everyone's attention on him. Looking around at everyone, he tugged again, this time pulling Jazz to his feet, "I need to confirm something, and for that I need absolutely no distractions and_ no_ extra optics or audios. Let's go, now."

Jazz complied, curious and concerned from the medic's statement. "Confirm what, Docbot? What's up?" Ratchet said nothing and led him to a different place where neither would be bothered. Jazz only dreaded what the medic would say. His silence was scary. Was something wrong with him, he didn't feel any pain so what could possibly have Ratchet in a twist?

Wheeljack and First Aid watched Ratchet take the lieutenant away. Both frowned at each other in concern when Ratchet shut the door behind him. He didn't do _that_ very often. They wondered if they should stay on standby. Everyone was a little curious and worried as to why the medic took Jazz away without any indication as to how the Saboteur was even alive, or if he was alright after being brought back to life.

Optimus, discussing things from further away watched Ratchet, realizing the medic hadn't shared Jazz since the silver bot was pushed out of the medical bay by Starscream. Patiently he'd been waiting for the opportunity to talk to his Lieutenant again, but he waited, lest he get medical equipment thrown at him. The Prime hadn't said more than 6 words to Jazz and there was so much more he wanted to say. As his optics scanned the room, waiting for the next one to come to him about the events, he considered that the femme everyone calls 'Pit on Wheels' created more than one miracle today.

* * *

In the room where they could have privacy, Ratchet sat the spy down on a berth roughly, apparently anxious to get a better look at what he had apparently found. Not even waiting for Jazz to open his chest plates, he reached for the manual release and watched carefully toward the Lieutenant's Spark as it revealed itself to him. All the while, Jazz was becoming increasingly worried that something was wrong. "Hey, what gives, Docbot?"

After a moment to absorb what he saw, the CMO finally had the ability to form words, having been silenced by pure astonishment. Ratchet knew wasn't seeing things because his system identified it without hesitation. _What_ was going on? He looked up at Jazz's optics, ignoring the worried look he was getting, "Tell me you knew about this?" he nodded toward what he spoke of.

Jazz tilted his head with a little hope that what Ratchet found wasn't detrimental to his life. "Knew about what?"

The medic stood straight and pointed down to the lieutenant's torso, his optic ridges furrowing in what appeared to be frustration, "You can't tell me you didn't know about _that_ Jazz… How could you _not_?"

"What?" Jazz asked, looking down, wondering what Ratchet was talking about. The saboteur stopped as something came into view that shouldn't have been there. Had he grown a second Spark or something? Well… almost, "Huh, well isn'_ that_ somethin'! Neat!"

Ratchet huffed and continued to point, annoyed at Jazz's concern or lack thereof. "Jazz! What's wrong with you? Look!"

Having not looked up since looking down, the Lieutenant replied, "Uh, I_ am_ lookin' Docbot,"

The medic spoke harshly but quietly as to not announce it to everyone else. "Do you even _know_ the implications of this?"

the TiC elbowed Ratchet playfully and then gave him a wink."I'd say these be some _damn_ interestin' times ta be alive!"

He didn't like that look one bit. Of course, it would be _Jazz_ to be so easygoing about it and to have fun with it. "This is impossible…" he folded his arms and pointed one digit at the SiC. "You are crazy. _Still_!"

The SiC couldn't help it and with a wide grin, replied, "That's the way I like it, uh huh, uh huh."

At that Ratchet face palmed; leave it to Jazz to do something like that.

* * *

The next day, Jazz had been watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity. Things had been crazy and rather all night and into the morning. The Lieutenant's visor-covered optics followed the tactician most of the early morning. Of course, today, he'd be busier than usual, given current events and whatnot.

Finally, he spotted Prowl going for his own quarters, which usually meant he was going to rest. As soon as he was in range as not to be immediately seen, the saboteur followed Prowl in and closed the door. Prowl, not expecting Jazz who came out of nowhere, turned with surprise when he heard a clunk, "Aren't you supposed to be with Ratchet?"

"I'm sure he's still recuperatin' from shock," Jazz said with a shrug. "How ya doin'?"

Prowl's optics turned suspicious. His friend had a smirk. It was known as 'The Jazz Smirk' for a reason. Looking to the door then back to Jazz, the tactician shook his head, "I'm fine and wish to remain _fine_, so before you even start, I don't want to know. I have a lot of work to do."

Jazz slid along the wall and stopped, determined to tell him, "Come on, Prowler," he begged cheekily, "you know how you're like my best bud and all, right?"

Prowl gave a confused, yet annoyed look. The saboteur was up to something. He could sense it. He reached for a data pad, all the while his optics remained on Jazz. "What part of 'I _don't_ want to know' do you not comprehend?"

Jazz ignored the other mech, and with a step forward, said, "Well you know how they're sayin' the Allspark brought me back ta life and stuff, right?"

Prowl watched Jazz step closer and rolled his optics, accepting the fact he was going to hear it, like it or not. He was sure Jazz would cling incessantly to him if he tried to escape. Might as well humor him and proceed with what he could do. "Yeah, what of it?" Prowl turned in his seat, preparing to start filing on the data pad.

Jazz stepped forward again, this step smaller than the last so he was even closer to Prowl, then shrugged, "Well I think it like, did somethin' to me… or… somethin'."

The tactician deliberately looked to Jazz's feet, letting him know he was aware he was getting closer and that he was onto his 'guess what?' game. He huffed and folded his arms, getting tired of it. "I would hope that being brought back to life classifies as 'something', Jazz, what do you want?"

Jazz waved the idea off and gave Prowl a really wide grin, "Aww, that ain't nothin'…" the saboteur's torso broke apart suddenly, revealing the Spark that dwelled within and what Ratchet had discovered. "Check _this_ out!"

Of course, the bright light getting his attention, Prowl looked and as his optics adjusted. He stilled, as if moving would make what he was seeing disappear. "…What-?" A sizzle followed shortly after.

Jazz's chest plates closed back up, watching as Prowl crashed to the ground unceremoniously. He then chuffed and nodded at the offline mech. "Knew that would get 'im, _ha_!" Making as if he was wiping his hands, he turned to leave with a shit-eating grin. It was Prowl's freeze-glitch that Jazz took advantage of every chance he could. He would bring rather unusual things to _him_ first before anyone else, especially if they were sure to make him pop. This was why he made it a point to do such a thing now, being that no one else knew but Ratchet.

Jazz stopped in slight surprise as the door opened to reveal said medic who had heard the crash from outside. Ratchet took a moment and observed Prowl then looked to the saboteur, whose grin had completely vanished in an instant. He shook his head, knowing full well what Jazz had done. "You just _couldn't_ help yourself, could you?" The Lieutenant heard him say, then burst out laughing at Ratchet's assumption from the look on his face.

Jazz finally calmed down enough to see the 'keep it up, I dare you' look. Trying to control his amusement at Ratchet's annoyance at the situation and Prowl's fainting, he said, "How could I possibly _not_, Docbot? You shoulda seen it! It was priceless! Look at 'im!"

Ratchet frowned and reached out to cuff Jazz upside the head for a second time, "I'm sure it was," he said unenthused, "Let's go."

Jazz ducked to avoid the offending cuff, but failed. "Ow," Rubbing where he was hit on the helm fin, he asked, "Where to _now_? I thought you were all done with this stupid testin'."

"Wheeljack wants to run some tests now." Ratchet replied.

"What? No way!" Jazz shook his head dramatically, "I just came back, I don't wanna die again so soon."

Ratchet reached to grab the smaller bot, saying, "You either come with me now-"

Cutting Ratchet off and quickly dodging out of reach, he whined, "Do I _have_ to, doc?"

Sidestepping and grabbing for him again, Ratchet scowled and continued, "-or Prowl will order you to see me when he wakes up, and you _know_ he will after that crazy stunt."

Jazz cringed, knowing Ratchet was right on his threat. He gave in with a loud, disappointed sigh. "Traitor,"

* * *

Optimus Prime had about had it with today and it hadn't started all that long ago. The door shut behind Prowl as the tactician left, and he locked it. He needed a moment to_ think_ and absorb all this. First and foremost, he had been waiting on any other news about what was going on with Jazz. Ratchet was being rather tight lipped and outright refused to answer his questions. By the look, Optimus knew that Ratchet was also trying to figure something out, as if he didn't even know that answer himself. The behavior was very unlike his old friend and it was starting to grate on the Commander.

He'd also wanted to know more about the birth, how the new Sparklings were doing and perhaps get some answers on the third Sparkling. Ratchet had only told him he had no idea what had happened, only that the Allspark shard had been involved and no other news had come in from Hook. The Decepticons hadn't said a word about what was going on, and Hook had already told him that Starscream was refusing admittance to even him until Barricade woke.

He hadn't tried to hail Starscream on a broke-in line but once, and when he did, he was met with ignorance and was told to buzz off. Of course, he was curious, having heard about the triplets and seeing Jazz walk around and now a completely silent and confounded CMO.

So far, he had as much information as Starscream – or so he thought. The missing Allspark shard is what concerned him the most. He knew deep down that Jazz and the third Sparkling had to do with the Allspark's disappearance. The indications of that was enough to make his head spin. In fact, he didn't want to think about it at all. Because Ratchet was busy, First Aid and Wheeljack were also looking for answers for him, but the information they had gathered wasn't sustainable enough because Ratchet had now gone silent until further notice.

To complicate things more, it seemed the Decepticon medic, Hook, wasn't allowed near Barricade or the Sparklings and Starscream wasn't saying anything except that he was pretty sure no life was in danger. The Prime knew that all of them still needed to be thoroughly examined, which probably wouldn't happen until Starscream was ready, anyway. He knew Starscream's scientific mind was also buzzing with curiousness, so it wouldn't take too long.

Curiously enough, however, information _had_ gotten back to him that the Decepticon Commander was frazzled beyond belief. He had also gotten wind that there was disarray in the ranks because Starscream was apparently having problems with Thundercracker, Skywarp _and_ Soundwave – all three of his closest comrades, but that's as far as it went. Concern had begun growing in the Autobot leader as to what could have put him in so much distress. With the Decepticon leader having problems with his men, could lead to far more dangerous problems. It wouldn't be the first time that the Decepticons went on a rampage because of problems higher up.

Turning his attention back to his Autobots and the goings on around the base, he concluded that Ratchet really hadn't told him much about Jazz except that he was in perfect health. Add to that, that Jazz played mute when Optimus asked about it as well, and yeah, it was beginning to frustrate him.

The medic certainly was running a barrage of tests, Optimus had to admit. Since he'd gotten his hands on poor Jazz, he hadn't stopped, really. He knew because of the strange occurrence of being brought back, Ratchet was paying special attention to his 1st Lieutenant – and with good reason. However, he was not too pleased to find out that Ratchet had apparently set a gag order on the saboteur, which sometimes happened with information that needed to stay between him and his patient.

Optimus was reasonably annoyed because of all the secrecy and Starscream wasn't helping matters. Even he had a limit to his patience, even if it seemed like forever to get there. Distracting him, the sound of Jazz being melodramatic, grabbing at doors and walls as Ratchet dragged him across the floor towards Wheeljack's lab, snapped him out of whatever annoyance he was feeling. Watching, the Autobot leader guessed Ratchet wanted to run more tests and Jazz wanted no part of it. A small smile played on his features as he watched Jazz be… well, Jazz.

As his optics followed the two, the leader thought to himself how blessed these strange turn of events actually were turning out to be. Since Jazz's death, nothing had been the same. He had always been there to brighten just about anyone. The saboteur always added to it with his freestyle touch. It was one of the reasons he liked him, and he was glad to be able to promote him. The leader chuckled as his lieutenant cried in some silly tone, "Help! The evil Doctor Hatchet has struck again!" There was the sudden clang of metal on metal as Ratchet reached out and thumped Jazz on the head for his cry.

Sideswipe's voice suddenly called in mock annoyance from across the yard outside, "Hey! That's my line!" having heard Jazz's plea for help from out where he was.

"You learned it from somewhere, punk!" Jazz quickly called back before the door shut. "That somewhere was from _me_!"

Optimus only shook his head with a smile as he stood. He had been waiting for Prowl to return, who still hadn't. Wondering what Jazz had done, the Autobot leader headed to the tactician's quarters, where Jazz had apparently been dragged from. Abruptly, he paused when the doors opened to reveal the white mech sitting on the floor with an annoyed expression on his features. "Prowl, are you alright?"

Prowl shook his head as he looked up, "Absolutely not, Prime," He got up rather quickly and looked out the doors to where he'd heard Jazz yell from, "I'm going to wring a certain someone's neck until their servos pop off their joints."

Seeing Jazz being dragged away, Optimus assumed that he was the culprit for Prowl's current mood. He did wonder what Jazz had done. "What happened?"

"Follow me and you're sure to find out," Prowl replied evenly.

Hot Rod stopped to look when he heard Prowl's tone. He didn't sound very happy.

Optimus gave Prowl a questioning look, "Not you too… What's going on, Prowl? Tell me,"

The tactician shook his head, still not quite sure what to make of it, "Something strange is going on."

Hot Rod couldn't help but chuckle hearing Prowl's statement, "Hah! You're just figuring that out _now_?"

Prowl turned a glare at the youngling then pointed, "You, brig!"

Hot Rod glanced at Prowl with a look of 'make me' and continued on his way, laughing.

Optimus turned to look at the retreating gunner. Prowl decided he was done and headed to Wheeljack's lab, in which was in the only direction he'd heard Jazz from. Optimus watched as Prowl began walking, all the while, he was beginning to wonder what really had transpired in this room and headed to find out, following the white mech.

Before they got to their destination, Blaster appeared out of nowhere, having found Optimus, and stopped him, in turn, stopping Prowl. "Hey boss, I got a transmission from the Aerialbots. They should make planet-fall in a couple Earth weeks. Silverbolt informed me that there's another group behind them, but contact is inconsistent at best. Autobots. No identifications as of yet."

"That's very good news," Optimus nodded as he saw Prowl marching off again and continued to follow. "Thank you Blaster. Keep us updated."

When Prowl got to where he heard Jazz's voice originate from, he found the doors locked. Figuring he knew why Ratchet was being so secretive and why Jazz was now in Wheeljack's lab, he input his own codes and the door opened, startling Wheeljack.

Jazz, who was being given a precise shot to the neck by Wheeljack, cried out when the precise shot missed, stinging when it shouldn't have, and looked up at the open door while rubbing the sore spot. He knew it wouldn't be long. A quiet grin graced his features for a second.

Jazz, who had been sitting toward the door, quickly turned and wrapped his arms around his chest as it closed off, hiding himself from Optimus and Prowl as if they had walked in on something they shouldn't have. "Hey! Would y'all at least knock first? I'm all exposed and stuff!" The saboteur looked away with mock annoyance, "You're both perverts."

Prowl and Optimus stood looking down at Jazz curiously, who turned his head slightly to look at them, all the while still holding his arms cross over his chest, legs dangling in fake annoyance. Before anyone could say anything, Prowl walked up and thwacked Jazz upside the head.

"Hey! What gives?" Jazz called with a mock pout, "What was that for?"

The white mech reached over and poked the silver saboteur harshly in the side of the head, getting a dirty look in return. "You deserved that and you know it. You did that_ on purpose_."

"Was funny as Pit too," Jazz then snickered, remembering Prowl's fall to the ground.

Knowing this probably had to do with what went on in Prowl's quarters, Optimus asked, "What has him so upset at you? What exactly did you do to him, Jazz?"

Jazz got that smirk again. Prowl saw it and knew what was coming when the saboteur quickly turned and faced the Autobot leader. "Well… Now that you're askin', I made him go pop wit this!" His chest opened quickly to the leader to show him. Perhaps he would pop too upon seeing it. Ratchet groaned and Wheeljack only shook his head with a frown. They certainly hadn't wanted Optimus to find out like this. They wanted a formal meeting with him about it. But then again, this was Jazz.

Optimus' optic ridges furrowed in interest and confusion. He put his hands on his hips and tilted his head after a moment to absorb what he saw, "Can this be explained?"

Wheeljack set down a contraption he had been using to check Jazz with, then looked to Jazz, then to Optimus, "Maybe I'm going out on a limb here in saying it was the Allspark shard that changed him into a femme."

Jazz saw Optimus glance over at _her_ and nodded. "Yup, ya heard right and saw right, Prime. Not only did I come back to life, I came back with additions!"

The Engineer turned and grabbed something then began running his fingers over it. The object lit up as he typed. After a few more seconds, he showed everyone. "It seems Jazz's resurrection did not affect his-"

"-_Her_!" Jazz suddenly corrected. "Get it right!"

"…_Her…_" Wheeljack drawled with slight annoyance, "-original personality or memory in any way, as you can surely tell," He then looked to Jazz who was giving an indignant frown for referring to the new her as an old news him. "Come on, Jazz, I use 'him' as a term from the time your Spark returned…" he stated, seeing the look. His attention then went to Optimus, "Based on what occurred, I can only theorize that the uniqueness of the situation is what brought her back _and_ turned him into a femme. However we can't know more until we get information from Starscream and Hook."

Optimus knew the Allspark sometimes worked in mysterious ways, however this one topped them all. "Of course," Optimus answered then said, "I think it's time I had a meeting with Starscream about this," He also wanted to quietly make sure the young Seeker still had a handle on the other 'Cons.

Not hearing the Autobot Commander, the mech-turned-femme raised an optic ridge at Wheeljack, "You want 'uniqueness of the situation'…? I'll give ya a sit'iation de uniqueness, 'Jack…" the saboteur then said, pointing to her fingers one at a time. "First, the last thing I remember is bein' in Mission City in 'ole Meg's hands. _Then_ I 'wake up' and there is a white sheet over me and I'm layin' on a berth or whatever. Of course, I'm wonderin' what is going on as I had no idea what happened after that moment that Meg's had me.

"_Then_ I hear what sounds like 'Screamer talking to someone so I struggle under the sheets to find out it_ is_ him. I don't think he was expecting me, 'cause he looked both confused and scared. He then tells me I'm gonna wear his null ray up my aft. Well I certainly didn' wanna die so I told 'im not to shoot and I tried to uncover ma'self the rest of the way to figure out where I was.

"When I got the sheets off, I saw a trashed med bay – clearly the Hatchet's," Jazz gave a quick glance to Ratchet before continuing, "– energon was all over the place… complete mess. And there's 'Screamer wit Barricade sayin' _she _'just gave birth'…" Folding her arms, she continued, "Well of course, I am even _more_ confused, since the last I knew, Barricade was a mech.

"And if that wasn't enough, I suddenly get shoved out instead of killed to where I find everyone lookin' like they had just seen a ghost. And now… now _I_ am a _femme_. Don't think it gets much more 'unique' than that." she finished, looking at them while they were still absorbing what she had said. "What universe did I come back to exactly? It's all weird and stuff…"

"You haven't seen anything yet," Wheeljack grinned at Jazz's choice of words. "So… what was it like to be dead? Do you remember?" the Engineer asked with a nudge. Of course he was curious! This was unheard of and he wanted to know as much as he could.

Jazz gave the engineer a quizzical look, "Didn't I jus' get done sayin' what I remember?" then she looked at everyone else in the room, "I did right?"

Jazz looked at the Engineer for a moment as if in thought, "Ya know, sorry to disappoint, but I have absolutely no idea. Don' remember a thing."

Wheeljack seemed to deflate slightly at hearing that, yet was a little confused. "So you don't remember what happened after you died?"

"I don' even _feel_ like I died. Can we stop talkin' about it? Really? It's creepin' me out."

"I need information of what may have happened during the Spark-birth." Ratchet informed, knowing this was the only way to get answers since no one else was in the room but Starscream and Barricade. "It's the only way to determine just how _unique_ the situation really was…" He paused to glance at Jazz, "Until then, we can only speculate." The medic looked to his leader, "Should you meet with Starscream, I would like any information he has found out."

Optimus nodded, "I'll ask."

"I think I will talk with Runner as well." Prowl noted, feeling he might get more information since he was Barricade's sibling, plus he really wanted to see her new Sparklings. She might know something, and if it was extraordinary, she may perhaps tell him.

* * *

Back at the Decepticon base, having returned that morning, Mikaela had been checking on the still recharging Barricade when Soundwave walked past. Starscream had taken the newborns previously after they'd had their fill from their femme creator to let her rest in peace. Having made sure all was in order with the black and white femme, the girl rounded the corner, stalking Soundwave.

She followed her into her own quarters before the door shut and stood there waiting to be noticed. Soundwave, only knowing where the humans were at one point, wasn't really paying attention to where they got to in a short time, so being busy with other things, she didn't notice her tail until it was too late.

Finally, she had caught the femme who seemed to have been avoiding her. The fact the girl had been stalking the telepath hadn't gone unnoticed even by some of the others, who were getting a kick out of it. However, when it was brought up, Soundwave simply ignored it. Mikaela had to stifle back a laugh when Soundwave turned and froze at the sight of her. She didn't think anything could shake the great Soundwave… until now. "Gotcha," she winked, having won the game.

The girl stared at Soundwave, tonguing her cheek with a smirk. Soundwave only stared back with her all too still gaze. The stare down had gone on for some time and neither of them had spoken a word. Mikaela was defiant enough not to show how much Soundwave's gaze skeeved her out as she continued to stare directly at her visor. It was a battle of the staring wills at hand. Of course, Soundwave could have blinked under that mirror for all she knew…

Finally deciding to break the awkward silence, Mikaela started nonchalantly. "So-"

"-I'm leaving," the telepath quickly interrupted before the girl could say anything more. She was sure she could find a computer to get lost in and pretend the girl didn't exist. Mikaela watched her leave. She knew why Soundwave had been avoiding her. It was because Soundwave knew she was going to ask questions that she didn't want to answer – specifically about her recently revealed secrets.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

_So there you have it :)_


	3. Avoiding You

**A/N**:_ Here we go again ^^ - Much changes. New chapter from the original :P All this editing is gonna make this story so much longer than it was lol!_

_Do enjoy!_

* * *

Crazy. That's what he considered his life to be. Absolutely _insane_.

Away from the Autobots, at the Decepticon base and early in the morning, Starscream headed to the only place that he knew barely anyone would go so he could be left in peace. The other 'Cons had been up his aft since he'd returned and he'd had very little time to himself. The light flickered on, yet low as the door opened to Barricade's quarters.

He was careful not to disturb his mate as he closed the door and stepped closer to her and their young. Looking down at the femme that still lied on the berth, he immediately saw, sprawled all over her, their three newborn Sparklings. Giving a glance to Barricade, he knew they all went through a rough time, but he also believed that the femme was recharging longer than he thought she would, so concern was beginning to grow. He'd give her one more day.

After a moment of just looking at them all, the Seeker carefully reached a digit to one of them and ran it down Radar's would be wing, who happened to be closest. Radar felt the touch and stretched his little black form, moving into it and went back to recharge. A smile played on the leader's features as he watched. As crazy as his life was, he wouldn't trade it for anything.

As he considered the life he had gained, he looked to the one next to Radar, Typhoon. Already knowing she would be subjected to tests and exams until the medics were satisfied they got their answer about her, personally, he didn't really want them to, but to make sure nothing was wrong, he knew it had to be done. His finger lightly caressed her as well, a soft smile coming to his features when she turned and grabbed said finger then went back into recharge, holding on in comfort.

The mech didn't move a servo while she held his finger. He patiently waited until he was satisfied Typhoon was deeper in recharge before gently pulling his hand away. Reaching for the third Sparkling, Sonar, the Seeker immediately noticed that she wasn't recharging as deeply as he thought. As soon as she felt his touch, she squirmed and looked up at him with bright optics. There was a soft chirp to him and he immediately he took her into his hands and held her close to his chest, chirping to her softly.

Nope, wouldn't trade it for a thing.

Deciding he would hold the tiny femme for a while since she was so wide awake, he sat down on the floor next to his mate with her, leaning against her femme creator's berth. He hadn't had time to bond with them since their arrival, so he seized what chances he got.

Meanwhile, Miles, in search of his large friend, deduced where he was and opened the smaller door made specifically for their human friends. Hearing someone open the door, the Seeker looked up from dotting on Sonar. The newborn looked as well, recognizing Miles immediately. She chirped and climbed down her mech creator's arm to greet him.

Miles gave a smile as he looked up. Starscream didn't look like some big, bad, scary, evil, alien robot. He looked… like a dad tending to his offspring. "Wow, 'Star," the young man teased in a near whisper, "Aren't you just the hardcore 'Con…"

Starscream blinked, but made no remark on the comment, still admiring Sonar as she continued to stare at the human, "It's amazing, Miles." The Seeker started in a quiet tone, his optics never leaving his Sparkling. "After all the bad that I have done and all the mistakes I have made, Primus still blessed me with them."

"I think it's called forgiveness, big guy." Miles said, getting closer. "Even gods know the term." Climbing up the Seeker's foot and then leg until he was standing on him, the teen stopped within a few feet of Sonar, who was chirping curiously at him. He could hear Starscream chirping back to the Sparkling, though he could not understand what was being said.

"But I'm evil, remember?"

"Yeah," Miles scoffed, "Sure ya are. And I-"

"-_Evil_!" The Seeker interrupted playfully.

Miles hiked a brow and continued, "…And I'm the king of Kong."

"Don't mock me, puny human. That pile of yuck I threatened you with before still stands."

Miles chuckled and sat down, straddling Starscream's lower leg. "Talk about a mess. You know you wouldn't want to have to clean that up," The blond was perfectly content to hang quietly with the Seeker for as long as he would allow it.

"Then I'll take you into space and make you a popsicle, and _then_ squish you."

* * *

In the meantime, somewhere else around the base, a large Decepticon was still being pursued by a much smaller human.

"I guess that explains a lot, doesn't it?" Mikaela suddenly stated, having cornered Soundwave yet again. This time, she was at a computer where she couldn't just walk away because she had been connected to it. She wasn't sure if Soundwave allowed her to sneak up on her or if she actually managed to catch the femme off guard. Either way, her hands went to her hips as her eyes went to the various cables going into the computer, "You being a femme and all… I should've seen _that_ one coming. Talk about a surprise. You certainly are a mysterious one."

Soundwave outwardly ignored the girl, her fingers continued flying over the screen and then over her forearm as if she'd never heard her. But, Mikaela knew Soundwave's ignorance game by now and thus knew she was listening to her every word, "It explains why you didn't go after Barricade for yourself like all the other lunatics…" She paused, waiting for a response, though in reality, she figured she wouldn't get one. When she didn't get one, she gave a small smile and continued, "…how your only interest in her was her well being and all."

Again, the telepath remained stubbornly silent. She looked down toward Mikaela, quickly swiped a data pad while deliberately getting very close to hitting her with it, and then went back to the screen to keep typing.

Barely dodging the hand, Mikaela shifted slightly, "But you know what I'm wondering… did you know about Thundercracker? Wait… don't tell me, judging by how he – I mean _she_ reacted, I am just going to guess that you two had a little secret of your own going on."

After a few taps on the monitor that she was working with, Soundwave shut off the screen and looked directly at Mikaela while the cables in her wrists seem to take on a life of their own and retract. She said nothing, only got up to leave. "So, my question to it all is how much do you _really _know?" Mikaela called after the telepath. She knew she wasn't going to answer. It was interesting yet scary to see how annoyed Soundwave could get so quietly.

Soundwave stopped and turned quickly, she charged at the girl and got down to her level. It delighted her that the girl never flinched. "I've never probed a human mind before. You will be my first experiment, guaranteed." the SiC droned ominously. Her smirk was well hidden, but Mikaela knew she had one. Staring the otherwise blank 'Con down until the femme rose, she watched as Soundwave turned to leave without another word. Laughing was heard from where the girl was still standing.

* * *

Obviously, Soundwave wasn't the only one avoiding others. The next day, Thundercracker had finally caught Starscream alone. Immediately Starscream grew uneasy. He still felt betrayed and the last thing he wanted was to be alone with either of them. They were the ones he trusted and bonded with. How could they? How could TC? After all they'd been through, how could she keep something so important from him? Even though the subject had been dropped, deep down it still bothered him that they had kept secrets from him. He had to be in the mind to talk to either of them and he wasn't ready to face that just yet.

It was blatantly obvious that Starscream was avoiding his trine, especially TC. Truth be told, he wasn't sure how to express his trouble with them. He could jump down their throats about it, but what would that solve? Surely, it would cause more problems than he really needed. Normally, he could get away from his Trine-Mate by moving around her or pointedly leaving a room she was in, but she was onto him and deliberately following him. True, she knew it was annoying him, but it was to prove a point. Others had noticed their behavior as well, but they knew better than to get in the middle of a Trine's quarrel.

Thundercracker moved quickly into his way making passing difficult, if not impossible. She'd waited until Skywarp was doing something else and not paying attention. Knowing that Starscream was more hurt by her than by the black Seeker, she figured she would handle this one. When he went to step around her again and found her foot nearly tripping him, he growled at her with a challenging look, she returned it, refusing to move out of his way. "Let me by, Thundercracker."

"No,"

"I don't have time for this."

"You have all the time I need." She replied.

Finally, fed up with the game, he tried pushing her out of his way and found himself pushed back rather roughly. "I need to check on Runner. Move," Scowling, he tried a different approach.

"She can wait. I need to talk to you, now."

"And I _don't_ want to talk to _you_." Trying another reason to escape, Starscream brought up something he was sure she'd let him go for. "I need to get to my Sparklings." He tried to get by again, "I think I hear one."

Did he honestly think she would fall for that one? "I know you're better than that at lying." Thundercracker stood firmly, "I'm sure if there is a problem, Barricade will take care of them," she replied, her optic twitching. "I know that you've been avoiding me, Youngling. It stops now."

"Stop calling me that. And you're not my boss. I'm leader right? That makes _me_ boss. So that means when I say move, you get out of my way." Starscream quickly realized she wasn't letting him go this time and he gave in unwillingly, knowing it would cause more problems than not if he tried.

"You might be leader, but I am your Trine-Mate and I can be just as stubborn as you are." Satisfied Starscream wasn't going to try to run away; she immediately began explaining, "Listen, I want to tell you something."

"I don't wanna hear it,"

"Tough." The femme retorted, "'Screamer, I'm sorry that I betrayed you. It was to save your life – Yours _and_ Skywarp's, in fact. I had no choice. I swore under an oath. It was a promise I could not break because you two mean everything to me." The blue femme placed a hand on his wing in reassurance.

Starscream eyed her hand and looked back into her optics. "What oath? To whom? How was it to save Skywarp's life by not telling me?" They young leader shook his head and then frowned, "I don't understand, TC. You kept this from me for all this time. Was I not trustworthy enough? Why in the Pit did you two make me the leader if you didn't trust me with such vital information?"

"If it makes you feel any better, 'Warp didn't know at the time, either. I kept it from you both."

"No, I don't feel any better. I'm supposed to be your leader – there to protect and help you. How can I if you keep things from me?" Starscream looked away, "Just when did he find out, anyways?" there was a hit of annoyance to his voice, but nothing alarming.

"It was an accident. I unexpectedly went into my cycle not too long ago." Thundercracker told him, "'Warp sensed it and thought he teleported into an alternate reality when he found out."

Starscream didn't' care about Skywarp's reality right now. In fact, what caught his attention was Thundercracker's 'cycle' comment. He got a questioning look on his face as he tried to figure it out in his head. He knew about the whole mating thing, and believing Thundercracker to be male up until a little bit ago, he knew she certainly would not have had a cycle. The silver Seeker frowned as he thought more about it. Only one thing sets a cycle in motion. What else hadn't she told him? "I have a feeling I'm missing a much bigger part of the picture here." The silver Seeker sat down right there, ready to hear it all. "All right, you've got my attention. Spill it."

From there, Thundercracker corrected him on what he thought he knew, but she still bent the truth a little where it concerned Soundwave. Starscream could take a guess as to why she went into a cycle after that. But why had it taken so long for her to go into it? "You still haven't told me who you swore this oath to." He said, trying to get her to tell him. He could take a guess, though.

Thundercracker, refusing to tell him only said, "It doesn't matter. It's done." She looked away, her optic ridges furrowing in what appeared to be anger.

If he didn't know better, that was spoken rather venomously and he could read her look. By the tone and appearance, whatever this oath was, it wasn't a pleasant experience. He didn't wish to press her about it, as it seemed to be a pretty deep wound. Finally, the young leader went to stand, figuring whom he had to talk to next about this one.

"Can you forgive me, 'Screamer?" Thundercracker then asked.

"I imagine I_ can_," Starscream replied, having already decided he'd forgiven her, for she had her reasons. "Give me a while to think if I will or not, though," His voice held humor and Thundercracker heard it. She gave him a small smile in which he returned. "Next time just tell me, okay? It'll save us both this kind of conversation in the future,"

The younger Seeker turned as he went for the closed door, knowing if anyone had answers, the other femme that had betrayed him was a sure bet to know – and he still had a bone to pick with her as well. He was beginning to wonder if the 'Murphy's Law' the humans so often referred to was some kind of evil jokester. "I'm really beginning to hate this leader stuff. You know that, right?"

"You're such a liar, 'Screamer," Thundercracker stepped to the door and stroked her Trine mate on the wing with a playful smirk, "Yeah, well _you_ wanted to be the leader… remember?"

"Slag like this was not in the job description. I reneged a while ago. It was you idiots that came back."

"Can't help it, 'Screamer, we're all just obsessed with you and that's all there is to it." Thundercracker teased as she headed one direction.

Starscream chuckled, headed in the other, "I figured it was some twisted obsession. After all, couldn't be that you'd all actually listen to me."

* * *

Elsewhere, later on, Mikaela, curious of her friend, had walked into the room where she found Barricade in her Mustang form on the floor. Obviously, the femme had woken at some point, but that didn't mean she was awake now. She stepped closer and sat down next to her front fender and patted her, "Hey you," In response to the girl, Barricade's lights came on, showing that she was indeed awake. The girl grinned, "Welcome back to the world of the awake." Thinking she heard scuffling, she saw nothing when she leaned forward to get a look to the rear of the femme.

"You mean it wasn't just a big, huge horribly messed up nightmare?" the hunter asked in a show of humor.

"I'd call it a great adventure," Mikaela answered.

"Adventure my aft…" Barricade took a moment, finding her Sparklings playing in a rather unusual place. Her attention went back to the human. Curiousness overshadowed the ruckus the newborns were causing. It was _them_ that had woken her in the first place. "How long was I out for?" She asked, trying to ignore the pokes and prods. She remembered waking briefly a time or two before, but she was too tired to stay awake and thus went back into recharge.

"I'd say a good two days, at least." Mikaela shrugged, "I think Starscream was getting a bit worried."

The femme's body suddenly bounced and there was a knock. Mikaela leaned forward again to see if she could catch a glimpse of the Sparklings. She had an inkling of where they were, but was secretly hoping they'd pop out of their hiding spot and show themselves. "He's a worrywart," she heard the femme say.

Mikaela finally stood up after she heard a few excited chirps. She meandered around the hunter, searching for the Sparklings which chose to hide in the femme and play instead of out in a rather large room. When she saw the femme move again from the romping, she tilted her head, "So where are they?"

Barricade's body moved again, this time with more force, there was scuffling and then giggling. "They think they're hiding in my trunk." The femme replied as they twisted and turned, even jumped, "Where's 'Screamer at? I want to dump them on him and let them use his thrusters as a playground."

"I have absolutely no idea." Mikaela answered, peeking her head around the taillight of the Mustang. "And I'm willing to bet… he won't like that very much."

"Not my problem. He helped produce them, he can deal with them." The femme then chirped to her Sparklings, having had enough of their play. After a moment of silence from them, she began to transform. When she stood, she looked down at Mikaela, who had backed up rather than being squished then offered a hand.

Mikaela approached and climbed, sitting with her legs straddling two of Barricade's fingers. Barricade brought her hand up and proceeded out the door with her. "Where we headed?" She knew that Barricade still did not know of Soundwave and Thundercracker and she hoped for the life of her that she wouldn't find out… at least until Starscream was close by.

"To find 'Screamer. He can't be too far. And where is my _other_ little monster?"

"Rumble is still teaching him things, I think." Mikaela shrugged with a guess, "He said he was going to learn how to aim. Miles is probably there too, since he wanted to watch."

On the walk, Mikaela looked up in the direction they were headed. "You know, I was thinking…"

"-That's scary," The femme interrupted.

"Very funny," the girl drawled.

"I thought so."

Mikaela turned as much as she could in her seat and looked at the hunter, deciding she would finish her statement. "Having more than one should prove fun for you." She could only imagine what was to come. "Having more than two should be a blast."

"Yup," Barricade agreed all too quickly, knowing Mikaela was going to be stuck with the fun as well. One Sparkling was a handful. But three? Judging by how they were in her trunk, the femme could see it now: Chaos… Pure, unadulterated chaos.

Baffled by the strange answer from the femme, Mikaela looked Barricade straight in the optics. "I'm not too sure I like the devilish gleam in your eye, 'Cade,"

Barricade only smirked at her pet and kept walking.

On the walk by the Wreck Room, Barricade stopped to look in. She wasn't actively searching for Starscream, but figured it wouldn't hurt to check in the more common places and if she spotted him, she would at least know where he was. "It lives,_ run_!" Wildrider called out after seeing the hunter standing there scanning the area. Of course, his call got the attention of everyone else in the area, in which they all turned to look at what Wildrider was talking about. Barricade eyed Wildrider and then proceeded onwards, not wanting to listen to any of the other 'Cons right now and she certainly didn't want to be bothered by them.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere between Blue Diamond and Bonnie Springs, two metal beings stood hidden in the hills, discussing different things. It wasn't uncommon to find them like this, as information was usually passed during this time. Both leaders knew, neither did anything about it. The main topic was Barricade, her triplets, Jazz and Starscream's take on the whole ordeal.

"Wait, wait, wait, what? _She_…?" Sunstreaker did a double-take at Runabout.

"Huh?" Runabout asked.

"You just called Thundercracker a _femme_." Sunstreaker wrinkled his nose at Runabout's obvious mistake.

"I did? I guess so. Oops." Runabout shrugged and went to transform back into his alt mode, having given what information he was allowed to tell.

"That was so messed up." The yellow twin commented as he too transformed, preparing to head back to the Autobot's base. Sunstreaker wondered where that had come from, but in the end, he blamed the fact they were talking about Barricade.

* * *

"_Now_ what?" Starscream answered in annoyance when Optimus hailed him on a private, broken into link. "Didn't I say leave me alone for now? Breaking in my links and all… you must thing you own them."

"I wish to speak to you face to face. We need some answers. Will you meet me so we can both perhaps figure all this out?"

"Define 'all this'," Starscream tried to play stupid.

Optimus knew he was doing it too, but he'd humor him, "We need more answers about the birth of your Sparklings, Starscream."

"Meh, I suppose," He really had nothing better to do with his time at the moment. "But make it quick, Runner is awake and I'd like to see her,"

"Of course,"

The Seeker turned in the air and headed for Miles, who was as he said he was, watching Rumble and Blacklight.

Toward the end of the day, an out-of-place, tattooed F-22 shot across the desert skies, this time, with a rider. "Hey, you sure you're ready for this meeting? Optimus sure did request it kinda suddenly." Miles inquired while his eyes were on the various flight instruments. Being in the cockpit of an alien jet, Miles never ceased to be amazed. "I may not know him very well, but that doesn't seem like him unless something was up."

"Does it really matter?" The Seeker replied, banking slightly. "I wasn't ready for any of the other stuff, but that sure didn't stop it from happening. It's obviously important to both Autobots and Decepticons. I'll hear what he has to say." He had a few things to tell said Autobot leader, as well. The young leader knew the Autobots wanted answers, and he too wanted answers that Ratchet and Wheeljack were sure to have.

The meeting was logical, after all, because Optimus knew things Starscream didn't and Starscream sure knew more than he did and it concerned them both. "I'm surprised you're still sane after all this, man," Miles chuckled, patting the dash gently.

"Whoever said I was in the first place? Didn't you know insanity is part of the price one pays for smarts?" The Seeker asked sardonically, descending as he approached their destination, where Optimus was clearly seen. "They call me crazy at least once a day."

Optimus Prime had been waiting for a short time when Starscream arrived. The jet was unconventional in landing, hovering in his alt mode then touching down gently. The Autobot leader could clearly see Miles in the cockpit of the F-22. Miles quickly got out of the cockpit as soon as the canopy rose and got down on the ground so Starscream could transform. Just as quickly, the Seeker scooped the teen up, nearly knocking him off balance and stood erect, looking to Optimus. The Autobot watched, still amazed that Starscream seemed to bring the boy everywhere. What was even more curious was the trust between the two that had been built so quickly. "Thank you for coming, Starscream. I called this meeting on such short notice because of recent events at both of our bases and I think it's wise to share what information we both have." Prime stated his optics mostly on the human in Starscream's hand.

Starscream mumbled, his voice oozing with sarcasm, "Whatever gave you that crazy idea…?" He watched Optimus watch his pet but said nothing of it.

Ignoring the cynicism from the Seeker, Optimus looked to the deep red optics of the Decepticon and continued, "Obviously you can see the reason for my concern regarding you, your Sparklings, Barricade and Jazz. Ratchet has also requested any information on your newborns."

"I knew it wouldn't be too long. And I don't have any yet. Runner just awoke. I imagine she's groggy and won't let Hook near them anyway."

"Is everything all right with you and the Decepticons?"

Starscream shook his head with a look of disbelief, "What is it with asking me trick questions? No, everything is _not_ all right. Everything is very much messed up."

A worried look crossed the Autobot leader's features, "Did something happen?"

"Yeah…" Starscream sneered. "I can accept the triplets, no problem, even Jazz for that matter… I mean, come on, why not?" The Seeker's look turned to annoyance, "What bothers me so much was the more peachy news I received not too long before the events and afterwards."

Optimus regarded Starscream curiously, "And that would be?"

"Tuh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Starscream said, "Pit, I am not sure even_ I_ fully believe it."

"After what I have witnessed recently, I don't think there is much that could be unbelievable,"

"Don't bet on it." Starscream replied in a mumble, "And what have _you_ seen that makes things so believable?" he asked condescendingly.

"The circumstance of Jazz' revival,"

"I was there when he came back, remember? He almost died a second time, too. Slagging idiot,"

"When _she_ came back," The Semi corrected.

It took a moment for Starscream to get the emphasis on what Optimus had said. "What do you mean 'she'?" he snorted, finding himself chuckling. "You mean to tell me Jazz has been a femme all this time too?" It was his only guess, since that was the obvious goings on with the 'Cons recently.

"What? No. Apparently the Allspark works in mysterious ways never thought possible."

"Wouldn't have the slightest idea _why_ someone would think something silly that…" The Seeker stated flatly.

Optimus' optics furrowed with distaste at Starscream's comments. Flustered indeed. "It would help greatly to know what happened during Barricade's Spark-birth. Ratchet and Wheeljack have both informed me that whatever happened in there may have _turned_ Jazz into a femme at some point while it resurrected him."

The Decepticon gave Optimus a questioning look, "During the birth? I can't quite recall, actually. At the time, I was pulling our Sparklings from Runner's Spark while a whole lot of energy struck everything around and I was trying to make sure no one died in the process. There was a lot going on, so I was quite distracted."

A surprised yet worried look crossed the Autobot's features after hearing Starscream mention about pulling the Sparklings, "Have you told Ratchet about assisting with the birth yet?"

"Are you for real?" Another disbelieving look crossed Starscream's features. "I'm not gonna tell a medic – _Ratchet_, no less – that I was pulling Sparklings when he was right outside."

"I think it's a good idea that I tell Ratchet and Wheeljack, it might help them come to more of a conclusion."

"I don't know what to think, so I stopped thinking about it. However, I bet Barricade is going to just _love_ the news about Jazz…" Starscream looked down at Miles who was smirking and nodding in agreement with the Seeker, "She probably doesn't remember when I told her that he – _she's_ alive, let alone a femme." The Decepticon looked back to Optimus with a smirk, "That should be good."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Decepticon base, things were about to go into the realm of crazy. It started with a chuff, which naturally one who was walking by would turn to look at who it was and why they made such a sound. Not noticing the figure that had stopped to see, the two mechs continued talking the talk of the base: "I still can't get over the fact TC is a femme. I mean, come on, how much weirder can it get?"

"I'll top it with Soundwave being a femme." It was the last sentence anyone wanted the femme to hear…

"Ha! Just you wait until Barricade finds out. Scary thought,"

There was a growl, which made both of the mechs look up quickly to see who and why. As luck would have it, Barricade, who still hadn't been told about Soundwave or Thundercracker, Starscream telling them he would tell her himself when he got back from his meeting, had been making her way outside. Mikaela, who had been walking with her, also heard it and her eyes went wide with a mouthed 'Oh shit'.

Had she just heard what she _thought_ she heard? "What about Soundwave?" It must have been some mistake because that would be one of the worst things Barricade could possibly hear coming out of anyone's mouth or vocal processors.

Mikaela stopped dead in her tracks and looked up, a look of worry crossing her features at Barricade's question. Yup, she heard what she thought she heard. Her eyes darted for the twins who were staring at her and then Barricade. "Uh… nothing?"

"You're hearing things in your young age," Runabout quipped. "Move on, 'Cade, nothing to hear here!"

Barricade growled angrily at Runabout – now she knew he was hiding something. She knew what she'd heard – but it couldn't possibly be true – could it? "Did I just hear you say that Soundwave is a femme?"

The twins looked at each other, then back to her, "No…?" Runabout tried.

Barricade's hands tightened into fists, her optics brightened in anger and she growled deeply. "You lie." The femme snarled. Being bonded to one of the best liars on Cybertron did have its benefits. "Where did you hear that?" She asked.

"Uh… We made it up?"

At that, Barricade's arm raised and she pointed at Runabout, who kept trying to lie. Her pulse rifle emerged and prepared to fire. "Try again…" Mikaela stepped back as another deep growl came from her. She knew that growl and that usually meant that fur – or in this case, metal – was going to fly.

Knowing she was mean enough to take the shot, the twin quickly blurted, "S-Soundwave! It was Soundwave, sh-she told everyone!"

There was a reason that Starscream wanted to be the one to tell Barricade about Soundwave and Thundercracker. Because having it come from someone else other than him would make her even angrier and he might be able to stop her.

Barricade wasn't angry because of the deception right in front of her, because Decepticons were deceitful and it was something they were good at, but the fact it could have put Blacklight's life in danger. The telepath had also tricked her, scaring her when setting Buzzsaw on her, which was unusual in the first place.

Mikaela already knew she couldn't stop this very dangerous and furious Decepticon. It was the simple Decepticon-Human squish factor. She might have stopped her from an attack before, but this time she seemed to be a lot angrier. "Barricade?" she asked, trying to get the femme's attention, perhaps to distract her from her anger. Barricade never looked at Mikaela, her mind reeling. She planned to go after Soundwave herself, which was probably not in her best interest. The femme wasn't thinking straight and the sounds of chirping filled the corridor. Three Sparklings emerged and were carefully set down with the girl. They curled up with each other, looking up at their femme creator. Barricade then looked at them all, the unspoken word that Mikaela was to watch them went through her features and in a fit of rage, she dove into her much quicker alt mode, hell bent for Soundwave's parts.

"Shit!" Mikaela hissed, knowing what Barricade was going to do. "Barricade, wait!"

The twins bolted out of the room they had been talking in, running after Barricade to try to catch her. They knew she would go after Soundwave and that was just plain stupid. "Barricade! Barricade, stop!" If anything, both of them would have an easier time against her than just one of them – maybe.

Worried for her friend, Mikaela began running to follow, the triplets clumsily in tow. Skywarp, who was headed down the hall himself, saw Barricade zip by and stopped at Mikaela, "What's going on? Where's she headed in such a hurry?" he asked, looking to where Barricade had headed and then down to Mikaela again, reasonably curious as to why the hunter would leave her newborns with the girl.

Mikaela, who was confused and panicking, stopped and pointed, "Stop her!"

Skywarp looked around quickly. "What? Why?"

"I think… I think she's going after Soundwave!" the girl replied quickly. "She found out about her!" Mikaela nearly yelled. Skywarp only groaned. He knew this wasn't going to be good, not at all. "Hurry, get Starscream!" screamed Mikaela, turning to the Sparklings who were becoming rather skittish from all the sound suddenly.

* * *

Back in the middle of the desert, the Seeker shook his head as he continued to talk to Optimus. It was just one new thing after another. This had to be one of the most bizarre sequence of events he'd ever witnessed. "-I guess that would be like finding out that Soundwave is a femme, too," was his reply to Optimus.

"I think that would be in the realm of unbelievable." Optimus chuckled. That was so farfetched, the Seeker had to of been lying.

"You better believe it," The Seeker said from a side glance, "Because _she_ is…"

Optimus stopped chuckling real fast when Starscream basically confirmed what he'd said. "You're telling the truth?"

"I told you, you wouldn't believe it,"

The Autobot really had nothing to say about that. He only eyed the Seeker, wondering if he really was lying about it. But why would Starscream lie about Soundwave like that? "You're sure about this? You've seen?"

"I don't hav-"

_"-Hey 'Screamer, we got big trouble! I'm coming for you!"_ Skywarp's voice broke into his Trine-link before he could finish.

Optimus watched the Decepticon leader's features change to more serious. Miles looked up when Starscream stopped talking. He knew worry in the Seeker when he saw it. _"What kind of trouble?"_

In a clap of ionized lightning and displaced air, Skywarp appeared hovering over his leader. He touched down quickly, looking to Optimus then to Starscream, "It's Barricade… Come on."

Just by the tone in Skywarp's voice, Starscream began to panic, "What about her? Is she okay?"

Skywarp glanced down to the human in his leader's hand, "Hold onto something and don't move." He looked back at Starscream, "Cover Miles. She found out about Soundwave and I think she's going to go after her." The black Seeker reached for Starscream and held on.

"Primus, you've gotta slagging be kidding me," Were the last words Optimus heard before the two Seekers vanished.

* * *

_So the changes. Like 'em? Love 'em? Hate 'em? It's my personal hope that ya'll love 'em!_


	4. Cranky Isn't a Make of Camshaft

**A/N**: _Been a while. I been really busy. Ty for my betas for reading this :)_

_This update comes with a lot more Autobots to e__njoy! Especially... you guessed it! Jazz!_

* * *

While crazy was beginning to brew at the Decepticon base, the Autobot base was bustling with movement and excitement itself, but not of the same nature. The talk of the time was the fact Barricade had chosen the Autobot base to deliver her Sparklings and that Jazz had come back to life. Everyone was crowded around to find out what the latest news was and talking amongst themselves about recent events. Of course, it was a little crazier for Prowl because Optimus was currently not on base, leaving him to fend for himself while everyone was hounding him about what he knew. Some were even asking to see the new Sparklings; while others were after Ratchet or First Aid about Jazz and what had transpired between them.

When Jazz had been on her own 'restrictive wandering', as she liked to call it since technically she wasn't allowed to leave, everyone was following and asking questions about why all the hush, hush with Ratchet or why the secrecy in Wheeljack's lab. She was only trying to get away, because Ratchet and the others were so busy with everyone else, the silver femme had slipped away from their evil grasp. So, the saboteur decided to play a game; her _own_ version of charades. She told them they must remain completely silent while they guessed to their Spark's content. Then, when they think they'd had it, the lieutenant would simply walk away – never telling them they looked absolutely ridiculous trying to guess things that couldn't be farther from what it really was. They were getting frustrated with no answers and she was having an absolute blast. Typical Jazz.

Prowl had to deal with not only the Jazz issue and being left with all the Autobots and their thing, but he also had to deal with the multiple questions about Barricade and Starscream. Most everyone was pestering him about his youngling sister or the newborns. He supposed it was because of many factors, one being that Sparklings were once again in their lives. The second, he wasn't too keen on, which was Barricade being _his_ sibling, and therefore they believed he would be privy to information. He only shook his head at the thought, _'Oh, how much about you, they do not know.'_

Slipping out of everyone else's radar, Jazz, who, a short time ago, had stolen a berth of someone's previously to hide, glanced at the doors in indecision. She knew she was going to have attention as soon as she stepped through them. Outwardly, she groaned to herself, knowing she would have to deal with all of them again. Standing, she realized it was annoying her now, and while she didn't usually mind the attention, it was getting to her and she was getting ready to stand on a table and tell them all just so they'd shut up – at least from shock. But then again, she didn't want another dent from Ratchet, either, which she was sure she would get when he caught her. "Slaggin' Younglin's," she muttered, deciding she had no choice in the matter.

So, thanks to what she referred to as the 'AOS', better known as the Autobot Officer Spread-link, Jazz knew where to find an outlet from all the prying questions. All she needed to do was find Prowl, which didn't take her long. Slinking by when she thought no one was looking, she snuck in the doors to Optimus' office, where Prowl was reading a data pad. The tactician glanced up with a 'what do you want?' look and her look only brightened. "I hear you're goin' ta see 'Cade in a bit, yeah?" she asked.

"After Optimus gets back." the tactician informed dryly. He furrowed an optic ridge at her and then asked in a mock sigh, "Why, oh why do I get this nagging feeling like you're asking to tag along?"

"She has Sparklin's!" the small mech-turned-femme grinned wide, "I wanna see 'em!"

Prowl paused a moment, wondering if Jazz had flipped her processor. "What?" He asked as if he hadn't heard her the first time. "What are you thinking? Are you _insane_?"

"No, I'm not insane." Jazz then gave a pouty face and folded her arms. "The Doc and his annoyin' tests have made sure of that." She knew Prowl was onto her already, his mind already made up. She knew that look. "Aw, come on, Prowler. Ya know how long it's been since I saw one?" Suddenly, as if her shine had been a wet painting, it was gone. Replaced by a look of sadness, her head went down as she thought about just how long it had been. "…held one," she murmured.

He saw her look, and he knew she truly missed them but maybe she was just a little slow right now because he knew Runner, and he knew how she was. "Jazz, they were _just born_!" Prowl tried to reason, "I don't even think she'd let _me_ near one let alone_ you_. And speaking of Ratchet, you still need tests done, don't you?"

She looked up, broken from her train of thought by his question. "I went on strike." Jazz stated matter-of-factly, completely fed up with the stupid testing, poking, prodding and the umpteen million questions.

Leaning forward, Prowl asked in annoyance, "Even if you_ do_ go, do you _really_ think Runner is going to allow you near her at all? What part of this don't you get? Maybe dying and coming back screwed up your processor in some way. The answer's no."

"I'm a femme an' stuff now."

Prowl folded his arms, unmoved by her response. "Actually, I don't even think she knows you're even alive, let alone a femme. I think you forget who she was on Cybertron. You, above all, should remember how Runner was, is, and always will be."

"Yeah, but, she should understand. In fact it might make her happy ta know she isn't the only livin' femme, ya know? It's gotta be absolute pit having to be around all those mechs and being the only femme."

"If anything, it's too dangerous." The mech responded in finality.

"By the tone of your voice, I accept that challenge." The saboteur wasn't giving up without a fight. She'd magnetize herself to his bumper or threaten him with the twins. Stopping a moment, Jazz chuckled at the fact Barricade was indeed a femme, after her laugh, she became more serious, or more rather as serious as Jazz ever got with unbelievable conditions like this. "Ya know, I still can't get over that…" she then chuckled as she really thought about the Runner she knew.

"What?"

"That Barricade _is_ Runner. That's like… wow. I got my aft handed ta me by a femme!" Jazz laughed.

"What are you talking about? You _are_ a femme," Prowl enunciated and looked Jazz up and down pointedly with a raised optic ridge, "…_now_."

"But, I wasn't _then_!" Jazz suddenly said. "This is gonna be a new record. Fresh start for us both, ya see? _This_ time as femmes!"

Trouble was more like it. What a silly idea. Prowl let out what could only be a sigh and sat back in his seat, going back to reading his data pad. He remembered Runner and Jazz's strange and sometimes downright catastrophic challenges well.

Seeing his disinterest, she leaned over the desk as if whispering, "Is Barricade really…" she faked a human-sounding cough, "_The_ 'Screamer's mate?"

"She's his _Star_-mate, to be exact." The mech replied without even looking up.

Jazz's optic ridges shot up in surprise. "Star-mate, ya say?" What a really big surprise. "Wow, what're the chances? This I gotta hear! Ya need to catch me up on what I missed on the way."

"Fine," The white mech relented and set his data pad down, "But when Ratchet finds out you left, I am going to laugh at your demise," He stood and headed toward the doors with Jazz in tow.

Elsewhere in the desert, a strong wind blew, creating a dust devil where Optimus stood. He'd been looking at the spot where Starscream had been standing just a moment ago. And now, in a blink, he was gone and thus was their conversation – not that it was really getting anywhere anyway. Now that he thought about it… What could have happened to have Skywarp come like that? The black Seeker even possibly endangered Miles' life by not protecting him inside a cockpit during the teleport. Hoping everything was all right, the Autobot leader opened a line through the AOS. _"Prowl, I fear something __could be__ wrong with Barricade. I would like for you to check it out." _

Already on the way, Prowl hit his brakes hard hearing something was wrong with his sister. Jazz, who had nearly hit him, swerved to miss, grumbling something incoherent. Worry crept into his voice as he asked, _"What happened, Prime?"_

"_I am not sure, but Starscream teleported in the middle of our conversation."_ Optimus replied. _"By how Skywarp sounded, it seemed like an emergency."_

He felt nothing from her down their link, to be honest, but obviously something was up with her. Prowl then began to panic. He worried she was possibly still weak from the birth or something went wrong. He would go, if just to relieve his own worries.

"_Ooh, sounds bad," _Jazz called back over the link. _"The Sparklin's okay? What luck, we're already on our way,"_

"_Jazz!" _Optimus called, having realized the saboteur was with Prowl. _"_._I thought you were having tests done and weren't allowed to leave? Ratchet's orders."_

"_You know how Jazz is…"_ Ratchet's voice droned through, having been listening to the conversation. Damn her and her abilities. Sometimes he wished she wasn't as good of a spy that she was, because she wouldn't be able to get away so easily. _"__Just you wait!__ You're in deep trouble when you get back."_

Yeah, like _that_ would certainly make her quickly turn for base… What was the crazy medic thinking, anyway? "_Gimme a break, Doc Bot! There's no way I'd miss the chance ta see Sparklin's again!"_ Deliberately ignoring the ominous threat from Ratchet, Jazz continued on her way. She moved back behind Prowl

"_Yes, as it seems Jazz is under the mistaken notion that Barricade is actually going to let…" _Prowl hesitated, still not sure he would ever get used to calling Jazz a she, "her_ see them." _

"_Jazz obviously has _a lot_ to learn," _Ratchet grumbled, annoyed he was being ignored.

The Police SUV and Solstice buzzed by traffic quickly, but not fast enough to be noticed, "So lemme get this straight an' ta make sure I'm processin' what I am tryin' ta process…" Jazz started, making sure she understood everything that had been told to her so far. "First, the 'Con Barricade is the notorious leader of 'ole Race Track, Runner, right?"

"Yeah." Prowl replied nonchalantly.

"Wonderin' why ya never told me_ that_ one before…" Jazz muttered before continuing, "An' Runner, aka _Barricade_ is a femme…"

"Yup,"

"With Sparklin's…?"

"Yes,"

"By 'Screamer…?"

"None other,"

"…_An_' she's your younger siblin'? I got this all right so far?"

"Hard to imagine, huh?"

"Yeah… Wonderin' why ya never told me _that_ either…" Came a dejected moan from the Solstice."

"She was hidden from everyone. Even Optimus himself,"

"An' she's _Star-mated_ ta none other than that bolt-brained 'Screamer himself…?"

"You got it,"

"Primus," Jazz laughed, "That's even_ harder_ to imagine. You have _no_ idea how crazy all this sounds…" she stated quietly, then continued, "The Autobots and Decepticons are no longer at war? Ya mean everyone actually gets along?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far, however hostilities have been at a minimum."

"An' where's Megs in all of this, again?"

"He's dead. Starscream is the Decepticon Commander-in-Chief now. Apparently they like him. A lot."

There was a chortle, "Ha! They_ like_ him? Really?" Just what reality had she woken to anyway? How long had it been? "So 'Screamer's ambition has been fulfilled, huh? That's some scary stuff."

"Stranger than fiction," Prowl replied.

"No kiddin'! So… who was the lucky mech ta take Megs down finally?"

"It wasn't a mech at all, actually. Sam killed Megatron with the Allspark, and destroyed it with him."

"Ooh, harsh…" The femme added. "So, Sam huh? The one that's been hangin' around wit' Bee, right? Sounds interestin'. I gotta ask 'im about that." Jazz kept driving, following the tactician to where they were headed. Noticing a hole and the Allspark thing, she asked with a bit of confusion, "But, how did it bring me back ta life if Sam killed Megs wit' it?"

"There was a shard of it left. I am assuming by the way Ratchet and Wheeljack explained it, that the birth of the Sparklings gave it the power to bring you back _and_… apparently alter your gender."

Yeah, way too weird. "Come ta think of it, I really don' think I came back ta life, Prowler," Jazz stated casually, "in light of everythin' I've found out, I am convinced that it only _appears_ that I 'came back' as ya all say and that this is a completely twisted reality. Its _way_ too messed up to be from my reality. Rock on."

* * *

Back at the Decepticon base, Soundwave had been busily working with a distorted incoming transmission she had picked up, so all of her attention really wasn't on her surroundings or the Mustang headed for her. She was headed outside to see if that helped any, since it was a recurring recording. See, the telepath was busy with 'borrowing' a satellite or two that would assist her in signal reception, since _no_, she could _not_ get signal reception if she's on the other side of a planet and relied on repeated recordings sometimes. The dark blue femme continued with deciphering the transmission for further analysis as she headed to the back of the building, unaware of the imminent danger.

Meanwhile, there was the sound of loud, pissed off engines just as Starscream and Skywarp appeared. Making an attempt to intervene, the leader quickly handed a shivering and disoriented Miles to Skywarp, nearly dropping the teen in the black Seeker's hand in his hurry. He started running when he saw Barricade went sideways around the building as she headed for Soundwave. "Runner! Stop!" he cried as he got closer.

The telepath had just stepped outside when the sound of Starscream's call got her attention. Soon after, the sound of a growling engine barreled toward her incredibly fast, catching her by surprise. Cursing as she lost the signal to the satellite because sensors she needed for that were immediately redirected, she turned to see the one Starscream had yelled for in her Mustang form too fast and too close to avoid. Because of her position at the time, there was no way she could deflect Barricade, either. Imbecile.

Before anyone could stop the hunter, Barricade broke apart and kicked off the ground. Flying at the telepath full force and attempting to use her momentum and weight to drop the larger femme to the ground, the two collided in a massive clash of metal, sparks and other sounds. Blacklight, who had been playing, froze and turned to the crash of metal against metal, he screeched loudly from the collision, moving. All of those who were already curious of what was going on, looked in time to see the impact while those that hadn't made it to see, heard the conflict. Someone had just gotten seriously plowed.

Both femmes began to fall. After the initial crash to the ground, there was another loud crash and a scream that seemed to come from under Soundwave meaning someone had just been fallen on. Rumble had nearly been landed on as well, dodging Soundwave by mere inches. He looked up to what may have happened, searching for the scream from under her. He already knew who it was by the scream. "Ravage!" he screeched, realizing his brother hadn't been so lucky. Skittering around the flailing femmes, he ran to see if he could find a way to get to him.

Other mechs slid to a stop when they decided they had gotten close enough to where the noise and excitement was taking place, some looking to see Starscream moving at wicked speed toward the two femmes, "What do you think spawned all this?" Cyclonus asked.

"Dunno. Saw her barreling through, so I followed. But, judging by Barricade's reaction, I'm gonna go with the 'Barricade found out about Soundwave being a femme' thing…" Astrotrain replied with a nod at the two. "What'cha think, 'Blitz?"

"I'm thinking you're probably right," Blitzwing nodded as he got in view to watch.

Just by the sound of it, Soundwave knew she had landed on Ravage and she quickly went to roll, but Barricade stopped her by kneeling on her in such a way, rolling was impossible. Truth be told, she didn't think Barricade had that much strength. The telepath put up an arm to shield herself from the fists that flew at her while trying to figure a way off of him. When she went to lean up a second time, she nearly cried out, when, hell bent for Energon, Barricade came down on her abdomen with a knee and ground it into her midsection. Normally, Soundwave would have been able to get rid of Barricade, but the hunter was being relentless and she was worried for Ravage. "_Get off of me_! I'm on Ravage!"

Everyone else within listening distance froze at the sound of Soundwave's voice, which was surprisingly angry and_ raised_… and that… just… _didn't_ happen.

In her rage, Barricade hadn't even heard the scream from Ravage, nor Soundwave yelling at her that she was on him. In blind fury, Barricade's fist connected with Soundwave's face plates time and again as Soundwave only tried to get her to stop, far more worried for Ravage than damage to herself.

Mikaela got outside, trailing three still clumsy Sparklings behind her. When Barricade went for another hit, Mikaela yelled, trying to get her attention. However, she wasn't loud enough over all of the crashing.

Barricade brought out her flail, "Fucking low life slarg!" she yelled, preparing to use it on the telepath. "_How dare you_!"

"Ravage!" Rumble called again, ignoring the femmes, looking for his brother. "Get up, get up, _get up_!" He even got closer to try to push Soundwave and realized he would only get squished himself so he resorted to running back and forth, trying to find his brother while trying to stay out of the fray. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw did their best to keep an optic on the cat and find a way to him, who was still squealing.

Before Barricade could make her swing, a rarely seen fury overcame Soundwave. Hearing the cat-like 'Con scream again, the CO growled deeply and her visor flashed in warning – a warning that went unheeded unfortunately by the hunter. She sent a low-pitched tone that snapped and clicked, disorienting Barricade enough for her to pause, giving the telepath the moment she needed to get a hold of the hunter.

This was _not _how he wanted to see his mate just after she'd woken up. He was gone for what? Half an hour – an hour? Really? Starscream stared in horror when Soundwave suddenly grabbed Barricade's arms, picked her up rather effortlessly and threw her back and off of her, using a leg to send her further, now uncaring if Barricade had gotten hurt. Immediately the telepath moved off of Ravage and turned to tend him, ignoring everyone else – including Barricade.

Barricade let out a cry as she felt the pressure just before she felt herself flung through the air. It wouldn't have been so bad if Soundwave's foot hadn't been planted in her chest. She hit the ground hard on her back and went to get up to go after Soundwave again. Just as she launched herself into a run, she felt someone grab her from behind and wrap their arms around her and then slid down her own. Painfully, her arms were pulled around her back and up, straining the joints and struts and caused her shoulder mounts to knock into each other. The femme bellowed as her body was tugged her back hard and lifted off the ground.

"Stop this!" she heard a hissed voice say. Much to the dislike of the one who had restrained her, and too enraged to care who was telling her to stop, she kicked at her assailant's legs and body that she could reach with her feet, hoping to get free so she could get at Soundwave.

Behind her, the silver Seeker, having been the one to grab her, tightened his hold on her, doing his best to get her to come to her senses. "I said stop! _Now_!" Before she knew it, there was another crash and Barricade found herself chest down on the ground, and this time Starscream was almost kneeling on her, pinning her so he didn't get hurt until she came to her senses.

Her anger was directed fully on the one on her. Barricade grunted, trying to wriggle herself free. "Let me up! I'm gonna maim that sorry excuse for a radio to Charr and back!" A few seconds later, when she realized that Starscream wasn't going to release her, she began relenting.

When he was satisfied his mate wouldn't leap at Soundwave again, he let up his hold. Barricade took that split second to stand up, transformed and left without a word.

Starscream stood up, looked around, his optics stopping on Soundwave's back. He now understood the femme's desire to care for her Sparkling and for a moment, was torn between going after his mate and making sure everything was all right with Ravage. After a questioning gaze to the scene, he turned and took off for his lunatic mate. "This is _ridiculous_!" the Seeker's voice was heard.

Soundwave continued to tend to Ravage, who wasn't as hurt as he could have been. His leg was a bit injured but otherwise he went unscathed, luckily. She let him rest with her as she looked around, fairly angry about what had happened. The fact she had lost that very important transmission pissed her off about as much as the fact Barricade had caused her to fall on Ravage. She really didn't care all that much how flustered Starscream was at the time.

Meanwhile, back near the main doors, Thundercracker's attention was suddenly taken from her Trine Mate to down beside her where Mikaela was struggling to keep a hold on the triplets Barricade had charged her with unexpectedly as they went berserk because their creators' Sparks were becoming faint. Knowing they were too young to be away from either creator for any length of time, she grabbed them all in one scoop. What were those two thinking, leaving the triplets alone like that? "Younglings…" she muttered, placing them in her own holds so they would be more still for transport.

The blue Seeker nodded to Mikaela who gave her a thankful smile. She watched a large black hand come into her view and spotted Miles in Skywarp's hand. "You know, that was the first time had teleported with an exposed human," the black Seeker muttered. "I didn't know if it would turn you into mush or not," He set Miles down beside the girl.

Miles looked back up to Skywarp, "You're joking, right?"

"Nope," was the simple reply. There was no telling if the Seeker was lying or not.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" the teen called out sharply, a bit upset that Skywarp had done something like that.

"My first guess… A lot," Thundercracker noted. She looked up toward Skywarp. "Come on, idiot,"

"You could of at least warned me first!" Miles interrupted.

"Pit, no! Where's the fun in that?"

"Who you calling idiot, Thunder_head_…" Skywarp's voice was heard as the two prepared to go to their Trine mate with the three newborns they had left behind.

* * *

_Jazz you certainly are something else...! _


	5. Sharing Information

**A/N**: _Another Chapt. Taken me a while, but been messing around and been kinda busy working. Next one shouldn't be half as long._

* * *

Somewhere else, a distance from the base, Starscream had finally caught Barricade. He had gotten her to stop by plucking her off the ground and holding her until she stopped fighting him. He was now standing there with her. She was pacing, still furious while her mate only continued to try to calm her. "Of all the low, dirty… Soundwave _will_ pay for this!"

"It's her nature. He-_she_ _is_ a Decepticon, after all." Starscream murmured to her.

Annoyed with his telling her something she already knew, she only had a few choice words for him. "Shut up, you."

Skywarp arrived first, landing behind Starscream who was talking calmly to Barricade. He could hear his trine mate was flustered, but he was unsure as to why. "It's not what it looks like. I don't even know the whole story."

"Soundwave hid this from everyone? Allowed me to suffer as a target for very _unwanted_ attention. She could have put Blacklight's life in danger!" The hunter looked at Skywarp then the incoming blue Jet, then back to Starscream, and then away.

"She didn't. She obviously knew what she was doing. You need to calm down." Skywarp droned.

"_Knew what she was doing_?" Barricade snapped in a disbelieving echo. How could he say such a thing! "No one asked you, anyway! Leave me alone!"

"No. 'Warp is right. You need to stop." Starscream nodded, looking to this upset femme. "You think it was any easier for me to find out she was a femme?"

"Who cares…" the black and white hunter muttered. "The Pit we went through… The danger… For what? To protect _herself_?" Now that was stupid. Of course it was to protect herself first.

Thundercracker was getting more and more annoyed at Barricade's annoyance. She was still having a rough time stomaching it herself and the smaller femme only seemed to add fuel to a fire she was trying her best to extinguish herself. She grabbed Barricade and pulled her to her torso, the deep anger was easily seen so close. "Just leave it alone. What's done is done."

Barricade saw the angered look, yet somehow knew it was not meant for her. "Yeah, well I can still be pissed off about it."

"Being pissed off about it solves nothing." Thundercracker responded. "Suppose she has a little something up her proverbial sleeve for everyone. You should expect no less of such a monster like Soundwave."

Starscream and Skywarp looked at each other at the blue femme's remark, and then back to the two femmes. Thundercracker didn't let Barricade go, her deep stare suddenly glinted and a smirk crossed her face. "And also… It might delight you to know _I_ am a femme as well." Thundercracker watched Barricade's response, which seemed to turn almost blank. Whether it was surprise or confusion – or both, one couldn't be sure.

_Seriously_? Barricade looked for anything that might tell her the Seeker was telling a real bad joke, but there was none. What in the pit was going on around here? The black and white femme stole a glance at Starscream who didn't seem at all surprised. In fact, he seemed almost sheepish. So he _knew_… Barricade looked back at Thundercracker. There was absolutely no verbal response to the blue femme's admittance. However, Barricade's fist went back and Thundercracker felt her response right on her cheekplate. The blue femme dropped her in the surprise of the hit. "Fuck you to the Pit, Thundercracker." She glared at Thundercracker when the femme growled and picked her up once more, this time pissed she'd punched her. Something She looked over the blue Seeker's wing past the angry stare. Dust flying from an obvious car headed their way, caught her attention. Immediately she knew who it was. The question was… why was he here? "Put me down." Her optics furrowed when she saw a second trail.

Thundercracker still considered retaliating, but instead set the femme down, curious of what she saw. The blue Seeker then turned around to see what the other femme was looking at. Her holds opened to reveal the triplets, who launched themselves at Barricade who seemed not a bit surprised they were there. Perhaps she already knew she'd had them.

"Oh, for Pit's sake, what does he want?" Starscream asked, annoyed. He crossed his arms while he waited for the pair to arrive.

The SUV flying over the desert was not so out of the ordinary itself, but the Solstice with it made it unbelievable, seeing as the tumbleweeds and rocks would make going over the terrain impossible for such a car. Lucky for them, no one was around to see such a bizarre act. The tactician had since veered from his route to Mikaela's house after a call to Mikaela and found the three Seekers and Barricade.

"What have we here?" Jazz asked as they approached, seeing the bunch of Decepticons standing in the middle of the desert.

"I don't know." Prowl responded, unsure of what exactly they were coming up on. He could see Barricade who seemed more hostile than normal toward Thundercracker, "But I am going to find out." Or maybe it was the other way around, since it was Thundercracker who dropped Barricade.

The SUV came to a stop far behind Thundercracker, who turned to look at them, wondering why he was even here. Skywarp also turned to look when he saw TC turn. The mech-turned-femme pulled up behind Prowl, stopping at a distance behind him. "Do I detect the look of attention, Prowler?"

Starscream had also looked, his optics were fixed on Jazz, wondering about the lieutenant but he too was also wondering how they had been found. The Seeker's hands went on his hips, curious of their arrivals.

Barricade walked past Thundercracker with her triplets. She headed for the SUV that was beginning to transform.

Prowl was edgy about the situation as a whole when he arrived, so he didn't say anything, only looking between the four. Sometimes it was best not to be the first one to speak.

"Look'it what the Allspark dragged back!" shouted a voice, clearly Jazz's, "Me!" Barricade looked at her brother who had a pleading look on his face. She then glanced toward Jazz whom had also started to transform, "…An' as always, I'm up_ your_ _brother's_ aft!" the saboteur finished with a big grin, letting the hunter know she knew. Prowl only shook his head.

Barricade already knew the lieutenant was alive, Starscream had said something about it after the triplets had been born, even though she was still a bit out of it, she distinctly remembered hearing that. She just didn't care all that much right now.

The tactician's baby blue optics scanned over what they might have stumbled upon, "Are you alright, 'Run?" he asked his sister.

"No, I am _not_ alright. I'm pissed off." Barricade looked back at Thundercracker then to Prowl.

Prowl's optics furrowed in question, looking to all of the others as well. "What's going on?"

At that, Barricade spoke up, "Nothing is going on that you need to be aware of."

Before the black and white femme could leave, Prowl quickly approached and stopped her. "Explain to me why Optimus thinks something happened because of Starscream disappearing in the middle of their meeting?" he asked intently.

"Because, Prime is sometimes too nosy for his own good," the Decepticon leader sneered at Prowl. "Why does he feel the need to send his groupies every time I do something unexpected?"

Ignoring his question, Prowl flashed a look in Starscream's direction and said, "I am concerned for Runner."

Barricade looked back to Starscream and the other two Seekers whom began to approach then back to her brother; before she could say anything, her mate stepped up next to her, looking down at Jazz with a curious glance, "So, is it true?"

"Is what true? What'd ya hear this time?" the saboteur asked, looking up at Starscream. This was the first time Jazz had actually really seen a recent not-covered-in-Energon Starscream, she eyed the markings over his form.

"Prime, told me that you were changed by the Allspark," stated the tattooed Seeker.

At this, Barricade frowned and her optics also fixed on Jazz, "What are you talking about, 'Screamer? Changed how?" she asked her mate, not having the foggiest idea that Jazz had been altered.

"Well, before I answer your question, how 'bout ya answer mine… is it true you're really a daddy?" Jazz put her hands on her hips. Of course, she already knew this due to certain circumstances, but it was still worth it to hear him admit it.

Starscream snorted at Jazz, "You invaded a Decepticon affair, therefore, you answer me _first_, shorty."

Jazz folded her arms; she knew Starscream's limits from when she fought against him. This time he seemed different, so she wanted to see just how much of a change the Seeker had gone through. "_You_ answer _me_. Mine's far more entertainin'," she coyly stated. "I need a good laugh,"

"Jazz…" warned Prowl as he eyed the lieutenant, "just answer him."

Jazz groaned. Sometimes Prowl was such a killjoy. "Yep, it changed me alright… So here I am, all shiny an' new," she chuckled with a pose.

Barricade only stared at Jazz, wondering what she was missing, "What 'change'? I don't see anything different."

Jazz grinned, turning to the hunter, "This," the lieutenant's chest broke apart and Barricade took a moment before seeing what had been 'changed'. She looked up to Jazz's face who was smirking when she realized the 'Con had seen.

"Wow," muttered Barricade, whom wasn't entirely sure what to say when she saw Jazz's transformation, "Sure didn't see that one coming," She then looked to Prowl and shoved him with a grin, "See that? Got yourself a femme following you around. Now you don't have an excuse."

Prowl glared at Barricade for the shove. "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe a femme can dislodge that rod we all know that is shoved sideways up your aft."

"There is no rod up my aft." Prowl answered sternly.

"Could have fooled me," Barricade muttered with a shrug.

Starscream watched the siblings bicker before raising an optic ridge at Jazz' audacity, "You know, finding that you've been turned into a femme…That's really, really funny."

"No, man," The saboteur shook her head with a laugh, "That _pales_ in comparison ta how ya sparked Blacklight!" the lieutenant then burst out laughing, having been told on the way when she asked how Blacklight had been conceived when everyone thought Barricade was a mech. "Now _that's_ some amusin' stuff!"

"Jazz!" Prowl yelled as sternly as he could.

Barricade instantly growled and gave her brother a hard hit; the tactician gave her a surprised look, "What was that for?" he asked, but the hunter never answered him.

Off to the side and behind Starscream; Skywarp and Thundercracker began snickering and then burst out laughing. "They will _never_ live that down! Ever!" Skywarp barked as he doubled over.

The younger of the three Seekers turned to them both and grabbed them, pulling them closer roughly and hissed, "No worse than thinking you warped into a different reality when Thundercracker admitted _her_ …" he paused, his optics going from Skywarp to eyeing the blue Seeker archly, "little _secret_…" He spoke loud enough that Jazz and Prowl both heard. "Huh, 'Warp?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I thought something like that being around _you_ lately…" The darker Seeker retorted in mock annoyance.

Hearing about Thundercracker made Jazz perk, "Ha! Thundacraka's a femme too? Really? This is turnin' out ta be the _strangest_ few days I ever had, I tell ya what," she said, watching the three Seekers, "Does this kinda thing happen often?"

Ignoring Jazz, Starscream smirked at Skywarp, releasing the two. "I still wonder that when I think of TC being sparked by _you_," he replied.

"Haha, it gets better! Thundacracka's gonna be a momma!" Jazz nearly shouted. At that, there was a large gust of dirt that was kicked her way by said blue Seeker who was giving her an annoyed glare.

"Bizarre is apparently normal on this rock." Barricade then spoke up, having listened. She watched Jazz duck from the incoming dirt. "Get used to it."

"That's it, I'm movin' in wit' you guys." Jazz told Barricade.

"The pit you are…" Barricade replied suddenly. That Autobot was out of his-no _her_ mind!

"And you…!" Starscream nearly shrieked, his voice getting everyone's attention once again, who turned as he poked Thundercracker, making her flinch, "_You're_ just as bad for _letting_ him spark you! Just what were you thinking?"

"Come on, 'Cade," begged Jazz, "the Autobot base is so annoyin' right now! I rather hang around you guys and watch those three, they're a riot!"

"Jazz, would you just shut up!" Prowl looked to the Seekers when he heard Thundercracker laugh. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"The fun side…" The saboteur winked.

The blue Seeker poked Starscream back, ignoring Prowl and Jazz, hissing. "Yeah, but at least 'Warp knew I was a femme _before_ we made it."

Having nothing more to say on the matter, Starscream simply deflated. "I hate you…"

Jazz chuckled while shaking her head, "Thundercracka, a damned femme, Now _that's_ some scary shit right there."

Starscream whipped his head around to the saboteur, "No, what's scary is her being sparked. I'm sending her your way if she gets as bad as Barricade. I just went through pit, suffice it to say I'll lose what little sanity I have left."

Barricade glared at Starscream, thinking about how miserable she was during the time she was sparked. She chose not to comment, only looking to Jazz before dully stating, "It's getting late. I need to take Mikaela home."

Jazz put up a hand, halting the hunter, "Wait, wait, wait! Before ya go, I wanna see some Sparklin's. And seein' as you're the femme who… fortunately – or _un_fortunately – reproduced wit' 'Screamer, that means you gots 'em."

Barricade grunted and folded down into her alt form, "What are you thinking? You're an Autobot and your gender-bending problem might be contagious. Go away." With that, the Police Mustang spun up dirt and left. The others remained, talking amongst themselves.

"Wow, harsh…" Jazz cringed then looked at Starscream, "She can't possibly be that grouchy by nature. Surely, she puts effort into it. What do you see in her?"

"I see nothing." Starscream replied casually, "I make others believe it so I can save our species in peace and then take over Earth that much easier."

"I'd believe that…" Jazz noted with a nod.

Back at the base, Soundwave was still tending to an injured Ravage. All of the other Sparklings had gathered around out of curiosity and wondering of the well being of their brother. Most of her anger had melted away so that she could concentrate on Ravage.

"What happened out there?" Laserbeak asked as he flitted off of Soundwave's shoulder, landing on the berth where Ravage had been previously laid. All he knew was that his brother had been fallen on and Barricade was the culprit.

"Barricade attacked." Soundwave sat down, softly laying Ravage out on the table so she could get a better look at his injury. From initial readings on him, the SiC knew that it wasn't all that bad. She had put him in recharge on the way to her quarters to make things easier for him, because even though the healing would be easy, it was a painful one.

"Oh, the femme thing," Rumble growled and folded his arms, "Figured she'd freak like that,"

"Ravage will be fine." Soundwave replied simply, looking to the door. Rumble knew to silence at her tone. A few seconds later, the request for entrance she had been expecting, came. She had heard them before they had gotten to the door.

The door opened revealing Barricade, who'd returned to the base to claim her pet and bring her home. She made a stop on the way. Soundwave nodded to her and Rumble only watched the telepath as she went back to work on the cat-like 'Con.

Barricade watched the telepath work as well, feeling somewhat guilty about Ravage, "Where's Blacklight?"

"With Mikaela," Soundwave replied, never looking away. She knew the smaller femme wasn't here to fight this time. "However I have the feeling you're not here about Blacklight. What is it you want?"

Barricade wrinkled her nose. She hated it how Soundwave could do that. It was unnerving. "So it's true?"

"Affirmative," replied the telepath, already knowing the question as her hands worked meticulously on Ravage's leg.

"Why?" It was the only word that she could make out. Barricade wanted a reason as to why Soundwave had done what she did. She wanted a lot of answers, in fact, but the biggest question was why.

"Long story," was the abrupt reply.

Barricade stared at Soundwave, realizing the telepath wasn't going to speak more about it. Coming from someone else never made it as real as it would be coming from the actual person that it was about. Hearsay was one thing, hearing it from the proverbial 'horse's mouth' was something entirely different. As the hunter thought about it, it seemed to hit her all at once about the symbiots. She was told that Rumble and Frenzy were twin symbiots. Perhaps they weren't symbiots at all… That only begged the question, "Frenzy?" Barricade felt a pang she could not define from the thought that Frenzy was no symbiot.

Soundwave stopped working on Ravage and she looked to Barricade. She didn't need the femme to spell it out for her. Her gaze seemed to burn into the Shock Trooper, "Yes," she droned very evenly.

At that, Barricade was at a loss for words. She was angry however. If she had known previously, she would have left him on the Red Planet. "You sent a _Sparkling_ with me?"

With another thoughtful glance, the telepath considered never seeing the black and white femme sorry for much of anything. As she looked at her, she saw nearly the same look she'd had when Blacklight had been injured.

Barricade, feeling the strange femme's optics upon her own decided to break the look, as it was beginning to annoy her. "Why? Why did you send him with me?" Come to think of it, those Sparklings were always in combat. And how did they stay so… small? Certainly they must be Younglings by now!

Going back to work on the leg, the CO turned from Barricade, "Frenzy knew the risks and importance of the mission and was successful with completing it."

"What mission?"

"Blacklight," Was all the telepath responded.

Barricade stayed silent about it as if trying to figure out her cryptic answer. It came down to Frenzy being under foot when Starscream had fallen. Had she planned all this out?

Judging by all previous actions, it made perfect sense that Soundwave was so protective of them, even if it was subtle. But still… How could she endanger her own Sparklings like that – willingly? Barricade then stopped when something occurred to her… Was it really as willingly as it appeared to be, after all? She'd probably never know. "You need your head checked. What in the molten pit is wrong with you?" the hunter asked, having nothing else to say on the matter.

"Not as much as others might think," replied the telepath just as evenly as before. Everything was done for a reason. The reasoning was her own.

* * *

_So now you know, Barricade._


	6. A Sticky Situation

**A/N**: _I am officially going _crazy_! I need coffee like no one's business! ***sobs*** I have tea though... I have tea... BUT! ***grumbles something that would make a sailor blush* **_

_Either way... enjoy this next cha... enjoy Skywarp!_

* * *

Barricade, after bringing Mikaela home, returned to her quarters at the Decepticon base. Choosing this room as her new nest, she had also brought Blacklight so they could all relax where it was at least semi-quiet. Her holds opened, allowing the triplets to crawl out and onto the mess by the wall, their older brother following. She would have gone to the berth, but Mikaela had done something for the triplets.

The femme walked to the large blankets and made herself comfortable while Blacklight curled up as well. At the girl's garage, Blacklight would lie on any blankets he could find. And after a fight with him over a particular plush blanket, Mikaela relented and gave it to him.

Barricade groaned as she lolled on the floor. She was absolutely spent of energy and a little hungry, but her need for sustenance could wait. Since there was absolutely nothing that the Sparklings could hurt themselves on in her quarters, she opted to shut her optics for a moment and just enjoy the moment of quiet.

A few minutes later, Starscream entered as well, leaving Miles elsewhere. He locked the door behind him and looked down at his mate. Finally, he could have some peaceful time alone with them, something he had been longing for. He immediately headed for the five, kneeling as he got closer.

"Why did you go after Soundwave?"

Wasn't it obvious? "She lied."

What a lame excuse. "She lies all the time."

"She put Blacklight at risk,"

Perhaps, but still… "You_ are_ aware Earth cats might be known for having nine lives, but messing with her, I'm pretty sure you'll have none."

"What…?" Where did that analogy come from?

"You have a death wish, or something. That has to be it."

"Not particularly."

"Well, that answers everything. You're just stupid then…"

"Shut up!" Barricade didn't move much. She reached with her hand to Radar, who was playing around on her and picked him up from her side and offered the black infant to Starscream. The leader took him gently and held him close, studying him. "Hook wants to check them."

"Tomorrow, I want to be left alone." She didn't need to tell him he was excluded from that statement.

"I'll let him know. Also, I guess Ratchet wants to know what happened during their birth. I can't remember all that clearly since I was so busy saving your aft. Do you?"

"Nope, not sure I want to know either,"

Considering what he had done during the birth he couldn't agree more, "You don't."

Barricade eyed Starscream curiously, wondering what he knew, "Why not?"

Starscream merely shrugged and continued to dote on Radar and now Typhoon, both of whom were climbing his form.

While Barricade and Starscream were hiding out from everyone, the base was still going full swing in their absence. The two blatantly ignored the sounds, claiming that unless the world was going to blow up, they didn't want bothered, leaving Soundwave in charge. Everything was basically quiet all around except for one place.

Skywarp was in the Seekers' Lounge making a racket. Being the noisiest on the base, Thundercracker finally went to see what he was up to. As she entered and saw what was going on, she frowned, seeing he was _upside down_ against the wall with loads of wires and cables all over and something else around his body in various places. Looking more clearly, she saw what appeared to be silver tape strewn over some places, but mostly over him. "What are you doing?"

Busy trying to undo what he'd done, he hadn't heard her come. The black Seeker looked up at her, "Hey you, what's up!"

She only stared at him in perplexity, wondering where he had acquired all the tape and how he'd managed to end up in the fix he was now in. "Are you… alright?" she asked.

"Sure, couldn't be better." Skywarp replied nonchalantly, twitching here and there as he tried to get free. "I hang around all the time, what makes this so different?"

"You can't be serious." The more staid Seeker stated. "What are you wrapped up in?"

"Duct tape,"

"Duct tape? Where'd you get it?"

"That is a mighty fine question." Skywarp struggled in his binds, yet no matter how much he tried to un-stick himself, the duct tape only stuck worse. He grunted and looked at a strip dangling from his finger, "I want to know what humans used to make this stuff… It sticks to _everything_!"

"Maybe you should have figured that out before you decided to hang yourself with it,"

"But that takes all the fun out of it,"

"I could assist you in getting that slag off, you know." Thundercracker deadpanned, wondering to herself if their Sparkling was going to turn out anything like him. She sighed pathetically when she knew there wasn't a doubt. "So, where did you get it all, again?"

"Found it. I bet Hook could use it to do repairs." Again, he struggled, only managing to get himself tangled more and get more of the world's stickiest tape stuck over him. "I'm sure this slag could hold any amount of damage to our bodies together." He pulled an arm free, "Wait…! Wait, I got it!"

Thundercracker smirked, watching with pure amusement, "You sure?"

Skywarp glared up at her, shifting more, dropping slightly. He deflated, "No, I don't got it."

"I think the only thing Hook could use it to fix is your stupidity leaks." Thundercracker said it in such a tone that Skywarp understood she was talking about him for getting into the mess. She knelt down in front of her Trine-Mate with a cynical smirk, "Need any help yet?"

Skywarp glared again as he proceeded to pull duct tape off of his would be cockpit with his free hand. Quickly, he whipped his hand, aiming for Thundercracker. He eyed the evil tape with an offended glare when it stuck more to his hand instead. He tried to flick it and it only stuck his fingers together. "No… no I don't."

Thundercracker stifled a laugh, "Ever think about… I dunno, _teleporting_? It's this amazing ability I heard about that gets you unstuck from… sticky situations."

"Are you crazy, TC? It'll stick to me more, get into my thrusters and stuff… I think I can manage. I've been in tougher spots before."

Thundercracker gave him a doubtful smirk. She shrugged before turning to leave, knowing he wasn't getting out of that anytime soon. "Suit yourself."

About twenty minutes later, Thrust walked into the Seeker's lounge and stopped dead in his tracks at the Seeker who was still hanging upside down, "Really, 'Warp…" He said with doubt. He looked the black Seeker down and up, wondering how he'd done it, "_Really_? How the _fuck_ did you manage that?"

Skywarp only grinned up at the other Seeker, "Mad skills." A few seconds later, there was the sound of tape being ripped and Skywarp crashed to the floor. Thrust shied at the sound, looking to the black Seeker with a surprised smirk. Skywarp proceeded to turn himself around and sit up, still pulling wires and attempting to get the tape off.

"Mad alright… So what have we learned today?" the other dark colored jet asked condescendingly.

"I have learned something, actually," Skywarp said as he stood up, wiped wires off and pulled at the last bits of tape on him.

"That's one for the history records. And what did you learn?" Thrust asked, not even sure he actually wanted to hear one of Skywarp's epiphanies.

"Well, have you ever seen the human movie 'Star Wars'?" the black Seeker asked as he violently shook his hand to get the bits of tape stuck, off. When he actually got a hold of it, he then proceeded to roll it around between his fingers. From then on, every piece of tape he found, he added to it.

Watching the small ball form in Skywarp's fingers, Thrust was confused at the words, "Star what?"

"You've been under a rock since you've been here, haven't you? Look it up sometime. Anyway, Duct Tape is like The Force from Star Wars," the black seeker said thoughtfully, eyeing the small ball he managed to make, "it has a light side and a dark side," He showed Thrust with a piece before he added it to the ever growing wad, "I am now a firm believer that it secretly holds the universe together. There is no other explanation."

"What?" Thrust asked with disbelief, wondering where the other Seeker came up with that stuff, "How in the pit you made it to the elites, I will never know."

"Duh, it's because I can teleport,"

"Must be, because you can't possibly be a good example for what is to come."

Skywarp smiled and flicked the sticky ball at Thrust, watching it adhere to the side of his face. His smile broadened as he did his best to stifle the laugh that was sure to come.

Thrust frowned, eyeing the wad, then looking back to the trying-not-to-laugh-but-failing-miserably Seeker. "You_ do_, however, make a very clear warning."

"Hey, at least I'm good at something, right?" Skywarp answered cheekily.

The next day, Starscream uncurled from his mate at an obnoxious noise that had woken him. He looked over at the door and stood up groggily, opening it with distaste at being woken, "They need to change that sound." Seeing who it was, he wrinkled his nose, "What do you want?"

The Decepticon medic was standing there, a data pad in hand. Ready as he could be to examine Pit on Wheels and her newborns, he said, "Time to check over them all. I gave you a day."

Starscream turned his head, looking at Barricade who still seemed to be in recharge. She wouldn't be happy to be woken up for this. "Can't it wait? You've got to have something better to do…"

Showing she was very much awake, Barricade called with a growl, "Get outta my quarters before I rip you in half, Hook!"

"Well, if it'll get me close enough to get readings…" Hook goaded, looking to Barricade then to Starscream, "Such a peachy femme in the morning." Grinning before stepping into the room, he said, "It won't take that long. I want initial readings and I can come back later."

"Didn't you get them already?" the hunter asked, looking over at the medic darkly.

"How could I?" the medic asked, stepping closer. "You threatened to maim me if I did."

"That threat still stands." Barricade said defiantly and turned and curled up with her Sparklings once again, "Piss off. I'm still recharging and so are they."

And just as curious and playful Sparklings are, Sonar had popped her head up, chirping at the medic. She hadn't seen him before, so naturally, she was curious. "It doesn't look like she's recharging." The Constructicon said with a smirk.

Barricade grabbed the copper colored Sparking and moved her back down. "Looks can be deceiving." She retorted not moving from facing the wall. "She's sleepwalking."

At that moment, Radar also stuck his head up, also curious as to who was in the room. "Handsome little fellow…" Hook commented to the black Sparkling as he got what readings he could from him. "I suppose he's also sleepwalking then? This is a new thing, never heard of it before. Gonna have to run massively painful tests on them now. I'm sure a dissection is in order…"

Ignoring the medic, Barricade's hand came up, pulling the Sparkling back to the floor where she pretended to recharge again. At last, Typhoon had stuck her own head up, looking to the medic as well. She was curious as to who he was. A few seconds later, two other heads popped up as well, looking like three small Kilroys along her side. Starscream reached for them before Barricade could snag them again and lifted them to Hook so he could see them all easier. Immediately Barricade flipped over and then sat up, glaring daggers at both of the mechs. "You're no better, 'Screamer."

"Typical newborn check, calm yourself." Starscream raised an optic ridge at the femme then looked down at Sonar who was climbing unsteadily up his arm, trying to balance on his mini-gun. He locked it in position so it didn't roll and in turn cause her to fall.

Barricade watched every move that Hook made with precision. He took Radar first, holding the infant in such a way in his hand that his Spark was easily accessible. He moved his finger over his chest, looking for the manual release. Radar squirmed from the touch and watched the medic intently. He knew his creators wouldn't hand him off to someone that would hurt him, and if this mech tried, well, they would probably kill him anyway, so he didn't panic when his Spark chamber was exposed. Instead, he found Hook's large hand fascinating, clinging to it with his tiny claws. Might as well play with it while it was rooting around in his innards.

After a few seconds of getting his finger pried free, Hook allowed Radar's chest to close. He had picked up traces of radiation from the Allspark, which he would mention to Ratchet when he had a chance. The Constructicon took readings on Radar's strength, his movement, how well is optics functioned and his Energon-lines and such. He would do a more thorough exam later, as there were more tests to be run, but so far so good. "Healthy," The medic looked at Barricade while he offered the Sparkling back to Starscream and took Sonar. His attention on Sonar, he held her in the same way as her brother, accessing her Spark with relative ease. He found the same traces in her Spark as he did in Radar's. He did the same small exam, getting readings on the little femme's health. She was as healthy as her brother. "She's also well. How often are they feeding?"

"Every few hours right now." Barricade replied with annoyance, wishing the medic would hurry up and leave.

"Their vocal processors?" Hook asked as he offered the mech the infant, "How are they functioning?"

"As they should," Starscream suddenly stated, taking Sonar and handing him Typhoon.

Hook nodded, holding her in the same manner as he siblings and did a Spark check. The readings from her Spark were far different from the other two. He paused and then looked up at Starscream. "Her Allspark readings are extraordinary," Hook quickly decided that he would speak to Ratchet directly about the findings on Typhoon. He also checked her strength and such, eyeing the markings on her. "These markings? What are they?"

"They appear to be Allspark runes. I haven't seen those on anything else and there are some I haven't ever seen." Starscream replied.

Hook took stills of the markings to compare and analyze them, "Ratchet knows about this?"

"Yes, he does." Starscream answered, watching Hook examine Typhoon further, "There is no definitive answer as to why she has them yet."

"That's what us medics are here for. However, I'm betting it has to do with the radiation in her systems."

"Is it dangerous?"

"It doesn't seem to be. She's in perfect health otherwise." The medic offered the triplet to Starscream, "I am going to make a call in to Ratchet. It is highly advisable for all three to have a thorough check, which will be done with Ratchet and perhaps First Aid or Wheeljack. Any information they have will be to our benefit."

Starscream turned to Barricade with all three newborns, offering them to her, "Now see? That wasn't all that bad, now was it?"

"Shut up." Barricade growled, taking the triplets and setting them down beside her where the immediately began wandering.

Hook went closer to her, taking what information he could from a quick external scan, "I need to check your Spark as well."

"What for?"

"You gave birth to them, you need to be checked as well, for safety's sake." Hook shrugged.

Figuring the faster she did it, the faster he would go away, she relented, her Spark coming into view as he plates parted for him. It didn't take long before he found she also had trace radiation as well. He tapped her on the shoulder, letting her know that she could close up. "Tell me something,"

"What?"

"How did so much Allspark radiation end up in your Sparks as well as Jazz's?" Hook was sure Starscream wasn't telling something. It was understandable that they would have some radiation, but Starscream's radiation spike was what he was questioning.

"I already told you about it. The shard was in the bay when they were born,"

"But what other information can you give me?"

"Nothing. She was a conduit. It hit all of our Sparks,"

"So you didn't do anything to provoke this?"

"I'm not sure. I was helping her deliver them since the shard messed with her while she was giving birth,"

"Ah, so you reached into her Spark?"

"Of course!"

"With Ratchet right outside? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. I was doing what I could on the spot. How would I know if it would or wouldn't have endangered others? I knew what I was doing." With that, Starscream reached out and bonked Hook on the head. "I _am_ a scientist you know!"

Hook glared at the offending hand that was returning to its rightful owner. "I'll forgive you this time. I will see what I can do with the information I have. Also, I will be sharing it with Ratchet, just so you know," Hook said to him and exited the room.

Content that all of them were healthy – save for the extreme radiation from Typhoon, he made his way to his lab and set down the data pad that he had used to store all of the triplet's information. Typhoon was certainly an interesting little Sparkling. After a talk with Ratchet, he would decide how often the infant needed to be monitored because of the vast amounts of Allspark radiation and those markings. Going through the stills he had taken of her marks and colors, he wanted to see just how much of those runes were actually markings from the Allspark itself. He had seen the Allspark quite a few times, and some of these markings he couldn't recall having seen even on that. "Curious indeed..." he muttered.

Ramjet joined him not too long afterward, looking at the still that Hook had been viewing previously. "She certainly is a strange one. Think it means something?"

"It's too early to tell. Right now I know as little as you do, 'Jet." The Constructicon looked to the black and white Seeker. With himself, Ratchet, Wheeljack and Starscream working together, they would come up with an answer. "I need you to go to the Autobot base and get Ratchet for me. He would know more about this stuff and he has far more experience with Sparklings, I'm afraid."

"You _did_ study under him. How can you not know?" the Seeker asked.

"Because Ratchet is Ratchet and will always be _Ratchet_." Hook gave a half laugh.

* * *

Later on in the day, outside, Thundercracker and Skywarp were playing a game. The game was simple really, since it was called 'Catch', only the game didn't specify what was being caught. It hadn't attracted anyone's attention right away, beings they were a bit of distance away as not to annoy anyone. In fact, no one would have thought anything was even happening except for the sudden loud and excited squeal that resounded the base from their general direction.

Hearing the shrill sound and worried one of his Sparklings might be hurt, Starscream was one of the first ones out to find his Trine hovering not too far away. Thundercracker was quite a distance at one end of a hill and Skywarp was at the other. Watching for a moment to discern what was going on, his optics locked onto Skywarp's hands when he saw the black Seeker was apparently holding something. He tried to focus but all he saw was silver movement. He remained quiet, studying his hand with interest.

Suddenly, Skywarp said something, raising his hand high in the air and made like he was going for a fast ball, spinning his arm dramatically and then he let go of what he was holding, throwing it at Thundercracker full force. He didn't quite catch what had been thrown but it was then that whatever it was he'd thrown, squealed loudly. Starscream went still when he saw what it was exactly Skywarp had thrown – or rather _who_. The one beside him, Thrust, watched, "They're_ throwing_ Blacklight."

Starscream looked to the other Trine leader then back up where Thundercracker then threw Blacklight back to Skywarp. Again, the Sparkling squealed in delight as he flew through the air toward the black seeker at such high speeds. Skywarp caught him letting him attach himself to his arm and looked down at Blacklight when he did. He saw Blacklight's attention was focused elsewhere, and he too looked. Realizing they were being watched, he held the Sparkling out in front of himself so Starscream could see with a big grin.

"Yes… they are…" Starscream muttered. "Idiots,"

Just then, Skywarp hauled back and threw Blacklight straight at the unsuspecting Starscream. The Sparkling's trajectory sent him up first. Being he was so far away, Starscream lifted into the air, calculating where Blacklight would end up and where he would catch him. Blacklight reached for Starscream when he came into range and held on as his creator caught him. "If you guys are going to throw things, might I suggest your stockpile of manhole covers rather than my Sparkling!" shouted Starscream.

"What? He loves it!" Skywarp called back with a laugh.

"Blacklight is not a toy!"

Said Sparkling, who was listening to the banter, beamed eagerly. "Throw me back!" he cried.

The leader looked down at Blacklight when he said that. He then glared to the two Seekers, "Look at that! You two rejects are corrupting him!" Starscream called and he aimed at Skywarp, throwing Blacklight back, who was giggling hysterically as he sailed.

"Isn't that what we are supposed to do? We _are_ evil and stuff still, right?" Thundercracker chuckled.

"That's _my_ job! Not yours!" Starscream yelled. "You'll corrupt him the wrong way and he'll end up like you – or worse, Skywarp!"

"Aw, 'Screamer, you make it sound like a bad thing!"

"You have no idea," Starscream shook his head, watching Skywarp throw Blacklight to Thundercracker once again.

* * *

_Haha... Skywarp..._


	7. The Doctor is in the House

**A/N**: _Too early... I was up way too early. _

_I have taken notice of the Transformers Original 13 changes. Strange that a lot of the ones that were are not anymore lol Now what to do with The Allspark Chronicles, since I use the ones from before they changed them. Erf. It'll have to be labeled as an AU since they're different! Ack! How weird..._

_Either way, got this for you all to enjoy :D_

* * *

As the day progressed, Starscream had gone to his office, taking all of his Sparklings with him. Barricade had gone with Mikaela and the newborns would be fine without her for a little while. He'd noticed they were getting better on their legs when Hook was examining Barricade, so he set them down on his desk while he did whatever evil Decepticon leaders did as Blacklight had since left, finding something else to do.

About 10 minutes later, Starscream heard scratching and the sound of feet. A lot of them and by the sounds of them, they weren't large either. Pausing in his work, he dared to look up, seeing Blacklight leading a mad dash of small 'Con Sparklings right for his office.

"Slag! No, no, no! Stop!" Starscream called, hoping to divert them. Ignoring the young leader, they all clamored in at one time, Blacklight took the opportunity to climb up Starscream's body to his shoulder and sat there glaring at them all.

Rumble jumped up and shut the door, then the four proceeded to stalk toward Starscream who was becoming apprehensive at what was going to happen, knowing a stampede of them could never be a good thing.

"Now hold on one slagging minute here!" It wasn't until a few minutes later when Hook, who was heading for his office to discuss his findings, heard Starscream yell. There was a squeak and a screech from his office shortly after. Of course, the leader yelling like that got others' attentions as well, but the medic was closest. When he opened the door, Starscream was sitting at his desk with an irritated look in his optics while smaller bodies adorned him. "This was not in the job description…"

"Is everything alright?" The medic asked. The Seeker remained silent as Hook's question was soon answered by the sound of cackling. Hook took a moment to process what exactly he was seeing.

There sat the Decepticon leader with Blacklight on his shoulder. Each time one of the others tried to approach his perch, he'd growl and buzz madly at them. Even the triplets were making an attempt to climb Starscream so they could also get in on the fun. The two 'Con Birds were standing on his desk with Ravage; looking for a weak spot in Blacklight's defenses.

Suddenly, Blacklight climbed down slightly, hissed and pushed Rumble back, who was climbing up Starscream's arm. He screeched if the other Sparklings got too close as well, making them either stop or move back down.

Hook smirked and Starscream gave him the evil eye with a snort but didn't move. "Obviously they figured you were good grounds for playing 'King of the Hill', in which _you_ are the hill." The medic commented, trying not to laugh at his commander.

Starscream sighed dramatically. "Can't you _all_ play somewhere else?" the leader looked to Blacklight who was perfectly happy on his roost. "I do have work to do."

"Yeah right, you never have work to do. You just say you do 'cause it makes you look important." Rumble said with a snicker.

Starscream frowned at Rumble for his comment before haughtily replying, "I am your leader you little cretin. Shut up before I flick you into the next century…" he then looked to them all, "Now, all of you, get out!"

"What? No way! You're more fun and harder to climb." Blacklight replied, reaching up and hugging onto the side of Starscream's face.

"And why, pray tell, is that?" Starscream asked with a calm tone as he pulled Blacklight off his face and set him back down on his shoulder.

Blacklight beamed at him, "Because you're a Seeker." With that, Blacklight happily sat himself down on his sire to watch the others.

Starscream gave a fake disgusted look, "There are _five_ other Seekers on the base, why do you deem it necessary to use me?" There was no answer from any of them as Blacklight again chased off Rumble and Sonar and all of them began cackling again. Starscream was thankful he was used to Sparklings climbing around on his body; otherwise he'd probably find it rather irritating.

Starscream sighed again and he looked at Hook, "Where did I go wrong?" He asked with plead as Blacklight chased the Radar down Starscream's back, making the mech twitch when their claws hit a sensitive spot, "Tell me."

"Maybe under all that armor you're just one big Sparkling magnet, Starscream."

"Don't push it." Starscream warned with a digit pointed in the medic's direction.

"Actually, you should be thankful that they like your company."

"But…" Interrupted, Starscream looked down his body and to the floor as one of the Sparklings skittered down his leg, "-but some of these little monsters aren't even _mine_! I can understand my own, but come on!" He said exasperatedly, "Since when did I go from a Great Decepticon Leader to a play thing for Sparklings?"

Hook shrugged, "Those," he pointed to them, "are known as Sparklings. You," he pointed at the young leader, "are one big magnet," And that was just when Ravage crept from a hiding spot, leapt at Blacklight and knocked him off of Starscream's shoulder. Starscream hissed as claws slid down his back from Blacklight being knocked off. Ravage watched, taking Blacklight's place with a cackle.

Starscream then let out a pained whine when Blacklight used his thruster to hold onto with a claw. "I didn't sign up for this shit, you know." He commented, resigning himself to the fact he was a giant toy. Trying to ignore the Sparklings, he looked to his data pad, "What did you need, anyway?"

Taking on a more professional demeanor, Hook replied, "I wanted to let you know that I sent Ramjet to get Ratchet and, given the readings I have from all of you, I would like us to collaborate on ideas for how Barricade's giving birth sparked the Autobot's lieutenant back to life and Typhoon. There are also extensive tests I would like to do with Typhoon, with your permission."

Starscream gave an uneasy look to the medic. "I would need to oversee any procedure or test done on Typhoon,"

"Of course," Hook nodded, already knowing Starscream would want to be present during tests on his newborn.

"Also, you might want to add to your list that Jazz was turned into a femme," Starscream rolled his optics. "As if things couldn't get any more complicated…"

"Jazz, you say?" Hook chuffed, "I can't seem to picture him a femme."

"Weird," The Seeker flicked the data pad and began running his fingers in a typing motion over it, "but very true." He eyed the data pad a little longer, reading something and with a raised optic ridge, he looked to the medic, "Hn, seems I need a volunteer."

"A what?"

"I just received a message from the Secretary of Defense that he would like a Seeker to accompany a squadron on a mission."

"I wonder why… Didn't you already tell him we won't help in their stupid wars?"

"I don't think it concerns the war. They do fly around for other reasons, you know."

"Personally, I couldn't care less. I am here about Barricade, you, your Sparklings and Jazz. Human relations are all _yours_."

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, there were a couple of tantrums at Ramjet's unexpected arrival. The black and white Seeker barged right in through the main doors, getting surprised looks and gasps all around. He ignored them, heading right for Ratchet's medical bay, already figuring he would find him there after a quick glance around. When he entered, the door shut behind the Seeker and he stood there looking at the medic expectantly. Ratchet turned from his work and only scowled at him for intruding and upsetting the base, "Do you Decepticons have no sense of ethics? Why are you here?"

"Of course, not. We wouldn't be Decepticons if we did," Ramjet cocked his head slightly, "And to answer your other question, Hook asked me to come and get you. I have no idea why, since he could have hailed you otherwise. He has updated data on Barricade and the triplets that he thinks you might be interested in."

Realizing it was information he had been waiting on, Ratchet was more apt to listen, "I see. Must be confidential then," He gave a half nod, "Did you bring the information with you?"

Ramjet scoffed. "No. If I had crashed, one of the other Autobots could get their hands on it and then it would be compromised."

The medic gave him an unconvinced glare, "You don't crash,"

"I also don't bring information this sensitive with me,"

"Very well. I will have a talk with Optimus and let him know. I will also be bringing Wheeljack with me."

"Might I suggest you bring Jazz with you, since he-"

"_She_,"

"He – she… whatever! It involves Jazz too. I will see you back at our base," Ramjet turned and opened the door to find numerous Autobots standing around. "Awfully nosy lot, aren't you?" he wrinkled his nose at them as he started making a path, when he got far enough away, he leapt and transformed, leaving abruptly.

Wheeljack peeked his head in to Ratchet's med bay, "What was that all about?"

"It involves you too, I suggest you wait for orders,"

"Oh yeah, something to do," The Engineer rubbed his hands together excitedly, watching Ratchet head to Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime, who had been just as confused as everyone at Ramjet's arrival and since the Seeker didn't stop to speak with him, had no idea why he had even shown up. After Ramjet departed, he went to the medical bay to get answers. All of the Autobots were anxious to know why Ramjet was at their base unannounced, including him.

Ratchet nodded to the Commander as he entered, "Optimus, I'm glad you came. I need to speak to you."

"Would it have to do with that fiasco with Ramjet?"

Another nod, "He came to inform me that Hook has requested my presence at the Decepticon's base to discuss Barricade's Spark-birth. I will be bringing Wheeljack with me."

Optimus nodded with agreement as Hook would supply information for the Autobots as well, "As you please,"

"Ramjet also requested Jazz, since she was a part of the whole thing as well."

"Report your findings as soon as you can." Finally, hopefully some answers.

The leader watched his CMO leave with his Engineer and Jazz and only wondered what they would find out. Even he could deduce that the Allspark couldn't just disappear. He figured it was absorbed by one, if not all of them. It was also exciting because nothing like this was ever studied before.

* * *

"_Thundercracker,"_ Starscream called into the Officer Spread Link.

A few minutes later, said Seeker appeared. There was a smirk on her face as she took in the view of Starscream and all of the Sparklings all over him. Her face contorted as she tried to hold back a chuckle, "Um… yeah, 'Screamer?"

"One, stop calling me that. Two, stop snickering before I throw them at you." He frowned the more she seemed to be unable to control her laughter, "…And three, I want you to go to Kirtland Air Force Base. They asked that a Seeker accompany them on a quick mission."

Thundercracker started laughing outright at Starscream from the sight, unable to control it any longer, "Sure thing, 'Screamer," she giggled.

"Think fast, 'Cracker!" As promised, and without even looking at who he'd grabbed, yet knowing by the feeling it was not one of his own; Starscream threw an unsuspecting Sparkling at Thundercracker.

She quickly reached up and caught said Sparkling. Glancing at him, she saw it was Rumble. The femme dropped him and he scurried out. The rest of the Sparklings followed him save for the newest ones. "Soundwave's gonna beat you up for that one,"

"Uh huh," Starscream gave a sodden face, relieved that the older Sparklings all dispersed. Why hadn't he thought about throwing one of them out the door sooner if that was all it took?

After the stampede of older Sparklings scampered out of his office, Starscream got more comfortable with just the triplets, which had since climbed up his chest and were now resting in his holds. He nodded to Hook, no longer distracted by numerous claws and chattering. "It was one very huge, messed up fluke, that's what it was."

"Is that what you tell yourself so you can recharge at night?" Hook asked with doubt.

"Fuck you, medic." Starscream muttered.

Ignoring the comment, Hook continued, "When Ratchet gets here, we are all going to discuss what happened during the Spark-birth. We will need as much as you can remember from when it started until when it ended."

"I already told you everything, weren't you taking notes?" the Seeker asked sarcastically.

"I know where you recharge…"

Deciding not to press further and thinking about how long he was subjected to Barricade's fury and attacks, he only had one answer to what happened the majority of the time. "It was pain."

"What?"

"Lots of pain. Megatron was a fool to not let the femmes survive. Surely he would have won the war hands down with a bunch of sparked femmes on his side. Should Barricade ever become sparked again, you medics are dealing with her. I refuse."

"Well, if you could manage to keep your Spark away from hers, you won't have that problem, now will you?"

The medic had a point. Didn't mean he had to like it. "Again, I say… fuck you."

After further communication, Soundwave had finally given coordinates and whatnot to the three that were incoming. During transmissions, they had mentioned a group that was flickering in and out of their radars and another three that were not much further behind them. The CO turned from her work with the computer after figuring where they would land and sought out Starscream to let him know of their arrivals. She stood outside of his office for a moment, listening to them talk. After knowing they were speaking of Barricade and weird occurrences, she requested entrance.

Starscream looked up at the door as it opened, revealing the telepath. Figuring she probably had more work for him he eyed her, "What do you want?"

"I have three confirmed incoming. They should be here within the next few hours. They report others behind them. No identification as to Autobot or Decepticon,"

"Well isn't that just lovely. I can't go retrieve them right now. Find someone who can, would you?"

Soundwave nodded and left the office.

* * *

A little later, Barricade had come upon Ratchet, Wheeljack and Prowl with Jazz following close behind. At first, she thought nothing of it, but then she realized that they were on their way to Starscream's base, the same place she was headed, so she joined the small convoy.

Prowl's attention went to the prow behind them, having sensed her approach. "Hey, look, we got a tail,"

"She's obviously headed th' same place we are." Jazz nearly whispered playfully.

"She will be needed there as well, anyway," Ratchet informed, "Wheeljack, Hook and I are going to do a full examination on her and her newborns."

"Ha! I say prepare fer a war if ya plan on that one," Jazz commented.

Ratchet only gave a soft, unenthused chuckle, because deep down, he figured Jazz was spot on.

"Hey, 'Cade!" Jazz called, "Got them Sparklin's?"

"No. I killed them off so you wouldn't be able to see them." The hunter replied.

The group proceeded to the Decepticon base.

* * *

Back at the base, Starscream had finally left his office after talking with Hook. Everything was in order, and now it was just a waiting game. He stepped to the door just as the Autobots were coming into view. The other Decepticons had already been alerted that Autobots were on their way and they were to behave themselves.

As Ratchet approached first, he was greeted by Hook, who had made his way to next to Starscream. "Ratchet," he said, nodding to the Autobot.

Barricade continued past the mechs who were transforming, pretending not to know what was going on. She made her way into her quarters and just before the door shut, Prowl had slipped in. The femme let Mikaela out and proceeded to transform. Turning her head abruptly to her brother, she stopped near the blankets, sitting down on them.

"Why do you have blankets in your quarters?" the tactician asked.

The femme looked down below her at said blankets and then to her brother, "They're for the Sparklings. Mikaela brought them. Why are you in here?"

"I figured I would come and see how you were faring before they do their tests on you,"

Hearing about tests, Barricade growled, "Over my dead body they're doing tests,"

"It's for science and knowledge,"

"I'm not some science project!"

"Come on, 'Run, you can't tell me you didn't see this coming,"

"I say I didn't,"

"I say you're lying,"

Damn, caught. "They'll have to drag me kicking and screa-"

Just as she was speaking, Starscream entering caught her by surprise, stopping her mid sentence. He stopped and looked to Prowl who was kneeling next to Barricade, "Primus, can't even keep you away from my base…" he teased.

"I came with Jazz," Prowl retorted, moving to a standing position.

"Don't care." Starscream moved past the tactician and knelt down to Barricade who was waiting with anticipation for her Sparklings. He gently handed all three of them to her. Prowl watched curiously, not having the opportunity to see them before.

"Since you've been so evasive, now's my chance." Prowl started, getting closer to Barricade, "What are their names?"

Barricade nodded toward the black one, "Radar," she then nodded to the copper one, "Sonar," she then glanced at the marked one, "Typhoon,"

Prowl's optics stuck on Typhoon as he took in her colors and markings, "I'm going to guess that that's the one that wasn't expected?"

"Gee, what was your first clue…?" Barricade asked sarcastically. Barricade let the three Sparklings move into their holds.

"_We're all set. Whenever you're ready,"_ Hook's voice called across the Decepticon Officer spread-link.

Starscream began to stand, "Time to get this started…"

"No,"

"Let's go,"

"Absolutely not!"

"If you don't go, I'll drag you,"

Sure he would… "Be my guest."

He wouldn't reject _that_ challenge. "Can't say I didn't warn you." He pounced on the femme, getting a blanket to the face as she tried to wrestle him off. He quickly overpowered her and began dragging her by a foot, even though she was trying to dig her claws into anything she could, "Stop being so dramatic, would you?"

"Put me down!"

"Hell no! You're coming. I didn't go through all this trouble just for you to get cold feet."

"You ain't seen trouble yet!"

"Sure he did," Prowl commented, wondering how in the world these two put up with each other, "He Spark-Mated with you."

Absolutely no help, brother or not. "Shut up!"

"The Autobot's got a point. Don't make me drag you the whole way."

"I refuse to move otherwise,"

"Of course," Starscream continued to drag his mate behind him and she did little to move, now deciding she would let him drag her just to be difficult. It wasn't like it hurt or anything, since she managed to catch the blankets under her.

Both Starscream and Barricade had been very reluctant to allow any further investigation of the Sparklings, simply because they were so young. Prowl followed the two out, watching the pair with a comical grin as he walked. Barricade looked at Mikaela and Miles who were now watching in amusement and confusion as Barricade was literally resting her head propped up on her hand while being dragged by Starscream. She glared at them and they both began laughing, "Testing?"

"I wouldn't go willingly," Barricade told them as they started to follow.

"That's my 'Cade," Mikaela giggled.

Eager to hear what the docs had to say and just because it was funny to see Barricade dragged like this, they picked up the pace until Starscream stopped. They both looked up when he turned and put his hand down. They both got into the waiting hand and they headed for the infirmary where the medics were waiting. Laughter rang throughout the base at the two as Starscream continued to walk. The young leader turned to those in the 'Wreck room' as he passed and the laughing suddenly stopped when he gave them all a dirty look. "Behave yourselves… All of you. No one is allowed in the medical bay until we are through."

He continued on and the other Decepticons including Jazz began laughing again, this time getting up to follow the two. "And no one would call that unreasonable treatment?"

"Pit no, we're Decepticons. Plus, she probably deserves it," Cyclonus barked a laugh as he spoke. "I'm willing to bet she refused to go,"

"Typical Barricade. Even acts like one. Fits her name perfectly if you ask me,"

"I heard that!" Barricade called.

* * *

The door shut behind them and Starscream dropped Barricade's foot. He moved forward to where Jazz had slipped by and was sitting on one of the berths. He set Mikaela and Miles down, who both sat down next to Jazz. Barricade stood up slowly, eyeing Starscream darkly. On the other side of Jazz, Prowl remained back slightly so he was out of the way.

The Seeker eyed his mate for making him drag her here. He then faked a smile and looked to the other scientists, "So… where do we start?"

"By turning you into a paper shredder," Barricade murmured. "At least you'll have more use."

All eyes and optics went to Barricade and then Ratchet looked to Starscream, refusing to remark on the femme's comments. "That is a very good question, Starscream. I believe we should start where you remember. Knowing what happened during the birth would help immensely." Ratchet said, typing something on a data pad.

"Hook has all that." Starscream shook his head, not wanting to recount again what happened that fateful day.

"Well, tell us again," Ratchet pushed, rather wishing to hear right from the Seeker.

After a few moments Starscream got his thoughts together, "Fine… Everything went normal until Barricade's Spark began to expel the Sparklings. There was an unusually large arc of energy going from your desk, to her, to me. I would have to assume it was the Allspark shard no one told me about. It was as if it was using Barricade as a conductor."

"Where did it originate from?"

"I guess Barricade, but given the amount of energy in there, I can't tell for sure. A lot of things were blowing up. As the one arc went toward the desk and us, another went over Jazz' dead body. And just as _that_ began, we ran into some difficulty with the delivery."

"The desk is where the shard was," Wheeljack stated for all those who didn't already know.

Starscream glanced at Wheeljack then continued, "Because of the impending danger and the fact I could not move Runner as she was paralyzed, the only option I had to deliver Radar and Sonar for her."

"What do you mean she was paralyzed?"

"She was stiff. There was no way for her to get into position for delivery, so I had to reach under the Sparklings as they separated from her, using my hand to protect them from the energy that was still coming from around her."

"You reached _into_ her chest during delivery?" an irritated look crossed Ratchet's features.

"Yeah, what of it?" the Decepticon leader nodded.

Barricade only listened, remembering a little about the light and the fact she could not move. It was all such a blur to her.

"I had to pull them from her Spark and make sure they didn't fall into her." The leader admitted. It wasn't a proud statement, nor was it a defeated statement.

"Just what is wrong with you?" Ratchet began, thoroughly pissed that the leader hadn't come for him. "Just _what_ prompted you to deliver them yourself when there were _two medics right outside the door_?" his voice rose with ever word.

"I am not getting into a dispute with you on this. I already got a rash of slag from Hook, I don't need it from you as well. It is the way things went."

Ratchet only glared at Starscream, thinking of what more he would have liked to have said, instead, he looked to Barricade, "You, over here. Set your newborns on the berth."

Barricade looked to Starscream and he only gave her a nod. She did as requested, setting the Sparklings down and turned to the medic. Usually she would have refused or set them somewhere else, but Miles and Mikaela were not far off and Starscream was right there with them, so she didn't think twice.

Jazz beamed when she saw the triplets for the first time and the fact she was so close to them. She looked up at Prowl with one of those 'see, I told ya' looks and her grin only grew wider as Radar immediately began climbing up her side, chirping and twittering. Sonar and Typhoon were quick to follow, also chirping. Jazz optics fixed on Typhoon, seeing her markings immediately, "Wow. It has been so long since I have seen Sparklin's,"

"Cute, aren't they?" Mikaela smiled, watching between the creators and Jazz and the Sparklings.

"Adorable. I want one." Jazz answered with a smirk, cupping her hand under Radar.

"Don't even…" Prowl groaned, not even entertaining the idea.

Ratchet stepped closer to Barricade, he looked down at her expectantly. "You know the routine."

"But I don't want to."

"Open up,"

A few seconds later, and a threat of being whacked upside the head, her plates broke apart, revealing her Spark. Hook also stepped closer; putting into mind the fact Starscream had actually assisted in the Sparkling's birth and could have damaged her.

A few minutes and medical jargon going between the medics was all that was needed. When Ratchet found nothing wrong with Barricade except for slightly elevated Allspark Radiation spikes, he only had her close up once again, "You're very lucky Starscream." The Autobot CMO stated. He paused when he noticed Starscream had moved away, "You could have done untold damage to her Spark chamber."

"I _did _go to the academy, you know." Starscream defended, leaning on the wall behind him. "I'm not a complete idiot."

Ratchet then headed closer to Jazz, "Let's get readings from you as well and compare them," Jazz opened her torso for the medic, allowing him to get what readings he wanted. Radar and Typhoon caught his attention, "I'm curious, however. How and when Typhoon was conceived?" he asked, nodding to the infants in general.

"It may have been while other the two were being delivered, it may have been afterwards, no one really knows. The fact of the matter is that the Allspark and Barricade's Spark apparently conceived her. That alone should tell us something," A new voice said, having walked in moments after the meeting had started.

Miles looked to the newcomer, it being Ramjet. "Can't you do like a DNA test or something to confirm where Typhoon originated from?" he asked, curious. "Like isn't there a way to tell Allspark Sparklings from…" the young man suddenly paused, unsure how to go about asking, "er… made ones?"

"I can, but I haven't yet, why do you ask?" Ratchet asked.

Miles shrugged, "Well, Typhoon looks like 'Star and Barricade. Are you sure _they_ didn't manage to conceive her _with_ the Allspark?"

Starscream and Barricade both looked at Miles. Conception to birth wasn't that fast, but given the unknowns of the situation, Starscream nodded with a shrug. It couldn't hurt, "Try testing her,"

Ratchet reached for Typhoon, flipping her and lightly urged her to open her chest for him. From there, one of his digits formed into a needle looking object and he lowered it to Typhoon's Spark, extracted something and then pulled his hand away. After several seconds, Ratchet's optic ridges shot up in surprise. "Well, well, well…"

"What? What is it?" Starscream asked, pushing himself off the wall with his elbows.

"She _isn't_ a direct offspring from Barricade and the Allspark, but of all three," Ratchet looked to Miles, "just as you suspected."

"Well it still tells us basically the same thing we already figured. Besides the fact the Allspark has vanished-" Wheeljack stated.

"Impossible, 'Jack," Ratchet interrupted, "It is _impossible_ for the Allspark to simply vanish."

"Come on, 'Ratch, even you should know that nothing's impossible, only implausible," the engineer gave a hidden grin, "The physical cube or shard or evidence of existence is, sorry to say – gone."

"Well its energy went _somewhere_, now didn't it?" Ratchet asked, "The question is: Where?"

"To answer your question," Hook started, reaching for Typhoon and picking her up, "as to be expected, all of them have trace Allspark energy. Typhoon's readings show an elevated amount of radiation, but they aren't significant enough to cause that much of an alarm."

"Let me see her." The Engineer held his hand out for her. "I wish Perceptor was here. He has ways to examine I could only dream of."

Their examination surprisingly, so far, reared absolutely no result. They had hoped to find something, some explanation. Her Spark was healthy and her body was fine. Her processors were fully functional. The only difference in her was her unusual color and the runic markings over her body.

"Maybe it's harbored between all of us, including Jazz." Starscream theorized. "Besides, what would we need it for? If you ask me, it's been a bane of our existence for some time. Maybe it is gone, maybe it isn't, but we don't need it so I say stop we worrying about it."

"Only Typhoon has the most amount of radiation and has runes from the Allspark over her body." Ratchet then said, and after a moment in contemplation, he asked, "Is it crazy to assume that she is the result of the vanishing shard?"

"But even Hook says she is perfectly healthy, even if that is the case." Starscream argued.

"Do you know the long term effects from Allspark radiation?" Ratchet asked the Seeker, knowing full well that medically even he knew nothing.

"No." Starscream replied honestly. It was territory even he hadn't explored.

"Neither does anyone else. I suggest monitoring them all until we find out for sure." the Autobot CMO announced.

By now, Typhoon was getting irritated. So far she had been passed twice between Hook and Ratchet, the one her big brother referred to as 'Giant Lemon'. Now she was going to someone else she didn't even know. With what little strength she had, she attempted to pry free from Wheeljack's grasp, screeching and buzzing madly at them showing just what kind of temper she had. Starscream and Barricade both looked at her, anxious that she was upset. When Wheeljack passed his hand in front of her, she bit him. The Engineer pulled his finger back and out of the infant's maw, and shook it in pain. He handed Typhoon off to Barricade who was now reaching for her to comfort her, "I also hear the infamous _Soundwave_ is a femme." Wheeljack laughed, "Just when you think you've heard it all…"

"An' let's not forget Thundacraka!" Jazz laughed.

Starscream glanced at the saboteur and then nodded, "Yes… Since I have become the Supreme, Evil leader of the Decepticons it is apparent that I am hanging-sticky-paper for freaks." Starscream stated sarcastically.

Jazz snorted, doing her best not to laugh at Starscream's description, "You're _what_? 'Hangin'-sticky-paper'?" Then she laughed. Of all the things for him to come up with… "Dontya mean _flypaper_ or somethin'…?"

"There's a word for creatures like you…" Starscream pointed at Jazz.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Jazz challenged.

"I don't know. But when I figure it out you can rest assured that I'll be screaming it as I blow up your base before I take over Earth." The tattooed Seeker replied.

* * *

_Yes, 'Screamer. You _are_ sticky-paper for freaks..._


	8. The Rainmakers

**A/N**: _Get to spend time with the gram. Yeah!_

_Enjoy this next chapter and the changes added to it :D Ty for my beta for fixing the err of my ways ^^_

* * *

It was well known that Blacklight sometimes chose different perches on which to sleep if and when _ever_ he finally slowed down. He was old enough to wander on his own, so where he chose to sleep was pretty much up to him. Sometimes it was on Starscream's desk, other times it was in Soundwave's own quarters with the others. One time he'd gone into recharge on the telepath's desk and got woken up to catching himself before he'd fallen. Most times, it was with Barricade or in Barricade's quarters. No one really minded, except when he was in the way.

Today, he'd chosen somewhere not as expected as other places. Skywarp was doing nothing but checking in on TC like he did from time to time when she was recharging. It made him proud to know they were expecting a Sparkling soon, and he doted on her as much as he could. It was nearly dark in the room currently, with only a pale blue dim light strip on one of the walls. He could barely make out the outline of the femme on the berth. So it would have made it easy to miss the recharging Sparkling that was currently cuddled on her.

Stepping closer to the berth on which TC was laying, the teleporter saw a slight movement on her torso and he watched and wondered what it was. Looking closer, after a moment, he realized there was someone else there, and looked back toward the rest of her, musing for a moment over how pretty the femme Seeker was while she lay there. His thoughts went back to the intruder and the black Seeker looked back, tilting his head at the imposer, examining further. Leaning down, he reached out a digit and poked the extra body in the side.

Blacklight didn't even startle from the poke, he was way too comfortable and Thundercracker's Spark was warm and had a pleasant hum coming from it only he seemed to be the only one who could hear it. Barely woken enough for his optics to light up, the Sparkling looked in the direction he felt something touch him. He didn't see who or what had poked him, so he figured it was nothing and shifted, curling up closer to TC's rudder, listening to her Spark. This time he purred to Thundercracker.

Thundercracker enjoyed it when he purred. She told him it made her Spark feel better when he'd first come in. Laying motionless, she hoped Skywarp would just leave him be. Right now, it wasn't that bad, so she chose not to move while her Spark calmed to Blacklight. She didn't know what he did, but whatever it was seemed to soothe her Spark and she was resting better.

Skywarp gave a chuff and poked the Sparkling again, wondering why he thought it was alright to recharge on Thundercracker. This time Blacklight woke a bit more, now wondering who was poking him – he was sure it wasn't nothing this time. His little red optics peered out, but still being half in and out of recharge, he easily missed the black mech standing right there in front of him, since it was almost completely dark. When he didn't see anyone in the immediate area, he looked around quickly in confusion and chose to go back into recharge, this time splaying his little body over the blue femme's broad chest. Soon after, he was purring again.

Skywarp looked up towards Thundercracker's optics, seeing if he disturbed her. Luckily he hadn't, which he was happy about. He shook his head, wondering how Thundercracker apparently hadn't noticed the Sparkling purring that loudly on her and recharging on her. This time just because he could, he disturbed Blacklight, shoving the Sparkling with the back of his finger with a big grin.

Fed up, Blacklight growled and sat up, looking around with mad little optics. He looked in Skywarp's direction for a long moment when he finally saw the slight outline of someone standing there, yet didn't move. He was rather comfortable and refused to move until his bed made him. He laid back down, this time staying awake, he began purring again.

Meanwhile Thundercracker, who had been just laying there since the whole thing started, was also getting annoyed at what Skywarp was up to and her optics onlined to glare at him when Blacklight finally growled at the offending pokes. "Why, 'Warp? _Why_ must you do that?"

_Uh oh…_ "Do what?" Skywarp asked almost meekly as he looked towards the red optics that stared at him from the shadows.

"What do you mean 'do what'?" The femme growled, "You knew damned well what you were doing."

Skywarp stood straight. "So?"

"So, why were you poking the Sparkling?"

"You knew he was there?"

_What a stupid question._ The femme leaned up on her elbows and gave Skywarp a skeptical stare. "What? Are you serious? Of course I knew." TC responded, "I couldn't help but notice his claws when he climbed up my body or the purring."

"But… You're letting him?" Skywarp asked, puzzled. Sure, TC and him didn't mind the Sparklings or playing with them, but never did he think she would allow one not her own to lay on her while she recharged.

The femme lifted her head slightly, "Yeah, and…?"

"Why's he recharging on you, though? Isn't he supposed to be with Barricade or 'Screamer?"

Thundercracker looked down at Blacklight who was now looking up at her, having been fully woken up by the two talking. She looked back at Skywarp and shrugged before laying her head back once again, perfectly content with the Sparkling laying on her. Blacklight only made himself comfortable once again and went back to trying to recharge. She put her hand up to him and cupped him close in a protective manner. Funny enough, she hadn't really even realized she'd done it unto he snuggled into her and began purring again.

Skywarp decided not to bother them, since in a way, it was cute. He idly wondered what Starscream would think about Thundercracker stealing his Sparkling. Deciding he was going to talk to Starscream about it if for no other reason than curiosity, he headed for the Youngling's office. Knowing he was in there with Hook made it better, because he could ask him more about sparked femmes. He didn't even request entrance, just strolling into Starscream's office with a curious look on his face. Starscream stopped speaking with Hook to look his Trine-mate who had just barged in. "You! Just the lucky Seeker I was looking-"

"Why is Blacklight sleeping on TC?" Skywarp interrupted. He didn't even let Starscream finish his sentence.

Derailed from his line of thought, Starscream raised an optic ridge, "How would I know? He sleeps where he wants. Why? Did she knock him off?"

"No, she's letting him rest on her. He's been purring this entire time. Shouldn't he be recharging in Barricade's quarters or with you?" the black Seeker asked.

"Actually, Skywarp," Hook responded, "That means she's getting closer. As far as I know, that purring is actually helping to calm her. Sparklings can sense when a femme is sparked and it's like a small instinct to want to quell her. It's not unheard of for Sparklings that are not her own to hang around a femme until she births."

"That explains it," the teleporter replied, then looked at Starscream, "And why am I lucky?"

Starscream nodded, wondering secretly if he could catch a glimpse of Blacklight recharging on TC for future blackmail. He responded by asking, "Has Soundwave talked to you yet?"

"Not really. Said she wanted me for something, but then disappeared into her quarters. Haven't seen her since."

"Could be doing that communication thing she does when she does her job. Either way, she's informed me that we have three new arrivals. She probably has their landing coordinates as well. If you would be so kind as to get the coordinates and then retrieve the new Decepticons, that would be really great."

"Wouldn't it though?" Skywarp asked.

"Go get them," Starscream then ordered.

"What if I don't wanna?" Skywarp retorted playfully.

"Then I suppose I'll have to have Soundwave come and find _you_ instead. I'm sure there's something she could painfully interrogate from your twisted little mind."

"You wouldn't! It's dark and scary in there, she might die, or worse – go crazier than she already is!"

The leader stared at his friend, uncertain of what to think about what he'd just said. He then decided not to think about it. "Scram before I make her fix whatever is wrong with you," Starscream said as he pointed to the door. He stopped suddenly and a wicked smirk appeared on his face. "On second thought…"

Skywarp gave his Trine-Mate a look of mock horror and hurried out, cackling the whole way to the 'Wreck Room'.

* * *

Miles, who was minding his own business, reading his iPhone, hadn't expected the hand to grab him from where he was standing, pick him up, and start walking with him, "Hey, hey, what's up, man? You gotta at least warn me first." At first he thought it was Starscream, since he hadn't seen him much lately, but then he noticed all the black and he gave Skywarp a funny look.

Skywarp had gone and gotten the coordinates and was on his way out the door when he saw Starscream's pilot and decided to take him for a ride. "I don't wanna go alone."

"Go where?"

The Seeker walked out the middle of the runway and lightly set Miles down. "To bring in newbies," he told him.

"Newbies? Who are they?"

"You know, I have absolutely no idea,"

"Shouldn't you get this information first?"

"Nope, that's what makes it fun,"

"You are so twisted, man. Anyway, why don't you wanna go alone?"

"Why do I have to when I can pick you up so easily? I declare you my prisoner until I have accomplished my mission."

Miles shook his head as he began ascending the ladder on the jet. He settled his seat and took a look at the cockpit of the teleporter. It was much different than Starscream's.

"You know it'll be fun!" Skywarp replied as his canopy began to lower and he began rolling forward.

"Says he who finds fun in getting caught in Duct tape," Miles said with mock doubt.

"You heard about that?"

A laugh escaped the teen as the Seeker began lifting into the air. "Are you kidding? Of course I did."

* * *

In the middle of the desert, where streaks had previously shot through the sky, three craters were now adorning the landscape. All of them were relatively close to each other, indicating they had come in at the same time. Each crater was darkened by fire and heat. Skywarp and Miles circled above the landing site before finally landing themselves.

Miles blinked several times then stared at the gaping, burned holes in the ground from the wing of the black and purple F-22 he was now climbing on. The only thing the young man could do was watch intently as the first arrival climbed from its newly created hole. Dirt, scorched earth and sand fell from the body as it rose. It was the strangest thing he had seen yet, and that alone was why his eyes were locked on it. "What the hell?" This one was colored like a giant baby blue crayon.

The new 'Con gazed down at him and Skywarp curiously as it rose up to its full height. It had heard Miles speak, but new protocols being as such, he really didn't understand him. The most he knew was there was another Seeker here and a – what was it Soundwave said they were? – A human on his wing.

Skywarp only watched silently as the newcomer studied him and his rider. He couldn't remember seeing this mech before. He could immediately tell he was a Seeker by his shape. Besides, he _surely_ would have remembered any Seeker that looked like this one. There was no denying they weren't easy to forget. "I don't know who these Seekers are," he said quietly. "But this one's really, really… funny looking."

"Well then stay on your guard and don't squish me if things get crazy." Miles patted the wing of the Seeker.

The three had just barely arrived, only one having emerged while the other two were still shifting into their root forms, and the first thing they come across is one of the natives. One of the others spoke as he rose and saw the human. "Look, Acid. Locals…" the second mech to rise said as he pointed at him…

Miles narrowed his eyes at what assaulted them. The first one he could forgive… because it wasn't so bad… the second one, ech. It wasn't that he was so close or that the sun was blaring behind him – but even that couldn't take away from what hit his eyes. Oh no, it was his _color_. The teen hadn't ever seen something so odd before and wondered if they were color blind or born with color-diffuse optics if there was such a thing.

The mech was… well there was no other description for his color than… _yellow_. And not a golden yellow like Bumblebee or a lime yellow like Ratchet, oh no, this one was a very bright metallic and offensive yellow with chrome adornments and reminded the boy of a giant neon highlighter. "Wow…" Neither the sun nor the chrome did anything to help at all, either. Even Sunstreaker wasn't _this_ bad. "What ya thinking, 'Warp?"

"I'm thinking Primus has a great sense of humor," the Seeker grunted with a laugh, knowing what the teen was speaking of. He watched the obnoxiously colored mech step from his hole and begin wiping himself off.

"They're called humans!"

It was then the third one to rise out of its hole stepped forward. Miles assumed by how it had answered the yellow one that it was the one called 'Acid'. Getting a better look, since the bright yellow one had distracted him, caused Miles to grimace. This one was even worse for color, because he was a horribly bright _lime _green. Miles wasn't entirely sure which of the new mechs was worse now. What was with the colors, anyway? "This bright, nasty color thing… is it normal?" he asked kind of quietly, hoping to not insult them. Shifting in his seat, his legs dangled over the side of Skywarp's wing as he stared, grimacing at the sight of all three of them.

"No. It's not," the F-22 replied. Even he had to admit he was weirded out by the array of colors.

"Wow, did they live below ground in pure darkness or something?" The bright colors would make them easier to see in the shade, that's for sure. It was the only thing he could think of for something to be so brightly – no, more like _obnoxiously_ colored.

"Maybe the core of Cybertron," the black Seeker replied, "Get down so I can transform."

Miles shifted his seat, sliding to the side and then climbed down the ladder on the side of the jet. When he hit the ground, Skywarp began transforming, careful not to crush Miles as he did so. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Acid tilted his head at Skywarp's accent, but as soon as the mech transformed, he recognized the infamous teleporting Seeker. "Wow… _Skywarp_? Is that actually you?" the green mech asked in English. He hadn't recognized him in his alt form.

So they knew him? _How in the pit?_ Skywarp raised an optic ridge, "How do you know me? I don't know any of you." He gazed at their colors, "Believe me, I'd never, _ever_ forget meeting mechs like you."

"You're one of the Elite Seekers, right? We've heard so much about you – about your Trine… You guys are legendary." the green one commented, looking to the other two colorful mechs. Crush actually didn't seem all that impressed. His almost fake smile slightly concerned the Trine leader, since he could tell the difference.

"It's awesome to finally meet one of you!" the blue one replied. "Wow, what are the chances we'd see one of them here of all places!"

"How old are they again?" Miles whispered to Skywarp. They were acting like kids! Talking like a bunch of recruits who got to meet an idol. How weird.

Skywarp only shrugged. Famous, most definitely – legendary? Well, Starscream would get a kick out of it. He watched them curiously. Surely Soundwave knew who these three were. Maybe that's why she didn't tell him.

"I had also heard that Thundercracker might be out this way as well," the blue mech said.

"Starscream and Thundercracker are both here. As is Thrust's trine. Soundwave should have told you something…"

"Starscream is actually _here_? Imagine the chances of _that_!" Acid grinned as he punched the blue one in the arm.

Skywarp watched the three with slight confusion. Pointing to them he asked, "Who are you three anyway?"

The green one spoke up. "My designation is Acid Rain. The other two are Lightstream and Crush. We are also known as the Rainmaker Trine."

Just then, Skywarp called on the Trine link to Starscream, being that he was still close enough. _"Hey, __uh,__ you ever heard of three really horribly colored Seekers __called Rainmakers__?"_

"_Any of them go by the name of Acid?"_

"_Actually, yeah,"_ Skywarp replied, still eyeing the three who were now examining things on the ground and whatnot. _"Although I personally wouldn't admit to knowing them,"_

"_Yup, bring them in, __I sent__ Dirge to assist."_

"_Are you sure I can't warp them to a different dimension?"_

"_Shut up, 'Warp."_

* * *

Skywarp and Miles waited patiently for Dirge with the three new mechs, watching them as they did so. The teleporter wondered why Starscream would send Dirge, but didn't ask. He watched as Dirge appeared in the sky.

The blue-reflective Seeker arrived and transformed before landing, looking at the three new arrivals as he did so. "Ah, you three…" He already knew their bizarre colors, having run into Acid a time or two before in his travels and missions on Cybertron.

"You know them?" Skywarp asked.

"Of course, I know them." Dirge replied cynically, "I have met with Acid Rain and his trine before." There was only one set of Seekers like this, and the only reason he knew them was because the technology for his armor came from Acid.

"Ah, so Acid's the leader? Makes sense, I suppose."

"You might wanna tell them to tone the colors down a bit. They certainly are an eyesore and will most definitely raise questions," Miles hinted. "And you know 'Star isn't gonna want giant highlighters flying with him," The teen laughed as he thought about it, "That's all we need. Humans asking about a bright yellow jet and a bright blue one and a bright green one – they look like giant neon kids toys." He then got a wicked grin on his face, "Bet if you made small figures out of them, people would buy them right up. Call them Transformers. You'd make a fortune."

"Just goes to show that there is more weird out there than me," Skywarp muttered.

"False." Dirge said to Skywarp as he looked to the three and addressed them, "I guess I should welcome you to your new home, planet Earth. Starscream is the Supreme Commander of the Decepticons now, so what he says goes, understood?"

Skywarp made a choking sound, "-Not." Dirge elbowed him.

"Where's Megatron?" Acid asked. Unfortunately, Soundwave hadn't said anything about the tyrant.

"At the bottom of the ocean, the same place you will end up if you bring ill will." Skywarp then stated.

"Fair enough, Lieutenant-Commander," Acid dipped his head slightly.

Skywarp smirked. No one had called him that in like _forever_. "Find an alt mode and do avoid the humans and Autobots-"

"Why? That human was sitting on you when we got here," the yellow one pointed out.

"He's a special case." Skywarp answered, then looked back to Acid, "Do as you're told… and for Unicron's sake, change your fucking colors, it looks like a rainbow threw up and the end result was you three,"

"What's a Rainbow?" Lightstream asked.

Miles laughed at the question as the three began to take off to find alt modes. "Megs sure knew how to pick 'em,"

"No accounting for taste," Skywarp snorted quietly.

"Hey, hey, they are useful even though their colors are outstanding," Dirge defended them. He knew how these three operated. "You'll realize who they are when I tell you about why they're called the Rainmaker Trine."

"So, Acid Rain, huh? Wonder why they call him that," Miles raised a brow curiously. "What's he do?"

Dirge looked to the boy, "Acid is what you humans might refer to as a 'Weapon Chemist'. He learned how to fuse acid like substances and other chemicals into his weapons, projectiles and armor, thus how he came up with my armor. He's immune to it somehow. I stopped trying to figure it out long ago." he then looked up at Skywarp, "Do you remember that rain of fire?"

Skywarp thought about it a moment and then when he did remember, he gave a surprised look, "What?" he asked, wondering if Dirge was saying what he thought he was. "_They_ did that? Seriously?"

"Yup. Was all Acid's idea too."

"Ha, awesome," Skywarp was amazed. Their afts had been saved that day because sometime in the early war, the Autobots had them overwhelmed and those three had come with that stuff that they rained down and chased the offending Autobots off, thus earning their name.

The blue-reflective Seeker went on to explain the yellow one. "Crush got his name because of his unique ability with lightning energy, which he, with Acid's help, fused chemicals into."

Miles was truly puzzled. "What does lightning have to do with crush?"

Dirge grinned at him. The grin made him uncomfortable, that's for sure, because when a Decepticon grins like that, you know there's something unique about a situation you really aren't sure you want to find out.

When the new arrivals returned, their colors were not much better. They had taken the guise of F-15E Strike Eagles – which wasn't the bad part. Acid was more of a hunter green so he wasn't so bad – No, it was that the blue one came back a darker blue which Miles said looked a lot like one of the famous Blue Angels and the yellow one returned the flip flop color of the blue one, yellow with blue markings.

"Like no one is gonna ever notice that…" Skywarp put his hand to his head with what sounded like a sigh. "I can just imagine 'Screamer now… TC tried it when we first got here." He waited until the three landed before glaring at them, "Normal colors, please, or somewhat normal. There's a chance that you will be seen by the public eye and I don't think 'Screamer wants to be explaining you guys on top of all the others. It's bad enough Ramjet took the color of the Thunderbird."

The three seemed to deflate slightly, taking off again to set their colors different.

The blue-reflective Seeker watched them take off again, "'Screamer wanted the Decepticons, 'Warp, he got 'em…" Dirge snickered, "Every. Single. One of them,"

"There are times I am so happy to not be him. In fact, the entire time I have been on earth, I wouldn't wanna be him… Wow, that poor thing."

"What are you talking about?" Dirge asked in disbelief. "'Poor thing…' You make fun of him every chance you get!"

Skywarp's fake frown disappeared. "Yeah, but he likes it."

Dirge watched the three return surprisingly quickly, and, satisfied with their colors save for the fact Crush reminded him of Sunstorm's color, he stated**,** "So, Crush, Miles, Starscream's pet and pilot, was asking about how lightning can crush. Care to show him?"

Crush nodded, taking aim at a close by bush. The sound of sizzling started and the tip of his weapon glowed a soft white with blue sparks. An instant later, he fired. A lightning bolt type energy blast was released from the end, hitting the unfortunate bush. There was the sound of impacting sand and when the smoke and dust cleared, the bush had been vaporized.

Miles stared slack-jawed. "With abilities like that, how do you guys fail at a war?"

"Because that doesn't harm us as bad as it looks there when used on armor," Dirge answered. "Though, it does hurt – a lot."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tranquility, a young man had been watching Mikaela, who'd gone shopping prior to Miles' little escapade with Skywarp, and Barricade had taken notice that she was seeing him a lot more often lately. She recognized him as Trent DeMarco, the boy Mikaela had gone off about more than a few times. He never seemed to make it overly apparent, but he would run into her pet deliberately, have small talk and then the girl would usually leave abruptly, so the femme would let it pass as he did not hurt Mikaela or annoy her too much. Most of the time, Mikaela was with Miles when the jock came around, but she also was aware that he tried to approach her at times that Miles _wasn't_ around. Luckily for him, he did Mikaela no harm, so she just hung around as a typical car, yet ready to squish the little bastard if he became too much of a problem.

This time, Barricade sat outside of the store that Mikaela was currently in, using her black Saleen mode. She chose not to use her police façade because Mikaela had told her a long while ago that a girl doesn't normally get out of a police car when going to a store. So far, she had been waiting for about 10 minutes, and it's not as if she minded… too much. She actually had been monitoring the truck she recognized so many times not far off in the same parking lot with the young man who seemed to be stalking her pet. She wasn't sure if he was just watching for black Mustangs, though her push bar that she kept usually probably gave the Decepticon away. She only stared back, appearing like any other car, wondering why he was staring at her. A little part of her hoped he'd be stupid enough to try to steal her, because she'd steal _him_ and make him disappear. For _good_.

The car he was in started up. He put it into drive and moved it up closer to where he saw what he knew to be Mikaela's car. In his mind, he was wondering where Mikaela had acquired such a vehicle. He also wondered why she was dating a geek and what she saw in that guy she was so cozy with. In his opinion, she could do so much better than Miles. He got out of his H2 and walked to the Mustang.

About 3 minutes later, Mikaela walked out of the store, her phone in her hand, heading for her car. "Hey Mikaela!" Trent called with a smile.

Mikaela looked up as she walked, giving him a smile back to be polite. She stopped dead in her tracks, seeing him lean on Barricade. With a well hidden smirk she tongued her cheek, "You know, leaning on that 'Stang could get you hurt. I wouldn't advise it." With that, she winked.

He nodded to the prow, ignoring the girl's statement, "So… uh, I never did get around to asking what you got under the hood of this pony and where's that cruiser I see you in?"

Mikaela only shrugged as she got closer to the femme. As much as Barricade would have liked to have run the boy over for touching her, she didn't. Instead, she was silent as a car should be. Mikaela walked to the driver side of the Mustang, opened the door and sat down. She grinned up at Trent before she patted Barricade's dashboard, "Maybe someday you'll be privy enough to know…"

_Not._ Barricade would as soon bury him in the desert than let him in on her pet's life.

"How?"

"I dunno?" Mikaela shrugged, "Be abducted by aliens?" She shut the door and turned over the motor, making Trent jump back from the sheer abnormal sound of the engine. He stared after them as the Mustang drive off, wondering if he should look into Mikaela and her mysterious car.

Barricade drove while Mikaela rested her hands on the wheel, making her way through traffic, "I don't think he can take a hint. This has been the third time in two weeks and this time he had the gall to lean on me!"

"Men," Mikaela chuffed and shook her head.

Barricade was silent a moment then said, "I just got a message from 'Screamer. He wants me back at base."

"Don't you sound just thrilled."

Barricade groaned, "Anything but…"

* * *

_Yes, we all need giant highlighters that transform into robots. Wouldn't _that_ go over well... lol_


	9. Old Friends

**A/N**: _Hectic! That's my life right about now. Slw updating. Shard is slow coming. Ugh! But I did see something that made me feel better. It was a pic that read: "To get rid of all the stupid people of the world, remove all idiot warning lables and let nature take its course." So true lol_

_Anyways. Onto the chapt. It's a long one, enjoy!_

* * *

Soundwave woke out of a sound recharge. The feeling had come out of apparently nowhere, and it came hard. What it even was was still undetermined. She wasn't entirely sure why she was even awake, either, only that a deep set feeling of dread whirled in her Spark and would not leave. What bothered her most was that she could not remember what she had been dreaming about to give her guidance except something about 'blue power' – whatever that meant. The dreadful feeling was what actually had scared her which was what caught her attention. These feelings did not happen unless something _real_ bad was going to happen. Her sudden rousing also seemed to wake Rumble as well, making her chase away any wonderings when he scurried from where he had been recharging next to Ravage. She quickly picked him up and held him close.

She wondered if perhaps Rumble had had another bad dream and that was what the dreadful feeling was about. It wasn't uncommon since Frenzy's sudden death. No one but Soundwave and his brothers knew of his suffering and she preferred to keep it that way. Because of their lives from birth, he had all the condolence he needed from them. Sometimes he'd wake one of them by clinging to them. Ravage was usually the one to wake with Rumble squeezing so hard it would become painful.

Deciding that it must have been Rumble's night terror that she had picked up on, Soundwave began drifting back to recharge once he'd calmed. Rumble curled up in a hold, the sound of Soundwave's Spark and rhythmic purr gently lulling him back to recharge as well. The rest of the night went without another episode.

* * *

Slowly things began to calm down as much as they could at the Decepticon base as time went on. Only about two weeks had gone by since the Medic meeting at Starscream's base and Hook continued to monitor Barricade and her Sparklings, no matter how much of a fit she threw about it. At times, he got things thrown at him, other times he was shot by her, though there was never anything too serious. She still wasn't half as bad as when she had been sparked, which was a relief to the Constructicon. Time and again, he wondered what Starscream saw in her.

So far, each check he'd done showed that they all kept the same levels of Allspark radiation and they all remained healthy. Typhoon's markings appeared to be just that… markings. No one could explain them beyond speculating their being a result from contact with the Allspark shard energy and that seemed to be the extent of their appearance. Hook reported his results to Ratchet after each one, keeping him updated and at the same time getting any new information on Jazz or concerns he should be aware of. After a final heated argument with Barricade, he finally decided to take a step back, changing his monitoring requirements to once a month, to which Barricade reluctantly agreed.

* * *

About a week later, a satellite orbiting Earth seemed to take on a life of its own. The computers that controlled it seemed to freeze yet at the same time showed what was happening to it. It quickly got the attention of the humans who were tasked to watch it.

"Whoa, what the hell…?" The man stilled and his arms went to his sides as the one he'd been monitoring began turning and redirecting its aim without his control. Keying in a few commands, he became more worried when the satellite still refused to obey. Its trajectory and speed changed in ways that showed it was being controlled by an external source.

After confirming what his screen was showing him, he decided he needed help. "Uh, sir?" he called to a higher up, "Something's happening with satellite 2. I can't make it out." With that, he leaned back so the man in charge could get a better look.

After a few seconds of watching the satellite's computer the other stated, shock in his voice, "That's impossible. Something's gotta be wrong with it. Try to access the internal operating system and get that thing back! I'm going to make a call."

The man at the keyboard began typing, each time getting screens of letters and numbers before the words 'Access Refused' appeared in bold, red letters. The other workers were baffled by this, as it was a protocol that wasn't even supposed to be in the orbiter. He tried again, getting words even more unusual: 'Not Happening'. This only confused the other workers who had gathered around even more, all of them fearing they'd been hacked by terrorists. The owners of the satellite that apparently went rogue tried to gain control of it for about 15 minutes, but found that there was a disturbance in the lines and the satellite was blacked out from them, giving the same 'Denied' with an impossible firewall.

Unbeknownst to the humans who thought their security was top notch, Soundwave had gotten confirmation that the others behind the just arrived Seekers were getting closer, their time having been pushed back because of a storm further out in space that was wreaking havoc on her ability. No other useful satellite but theirs was within 'grabbing' distance at the time, and seizing the opportunity, Soundwave took it, leaving the humans who normally controlled it completely baffled by its sudden bizarre behavior.

After a few phone calls, and a few more failed attempts to gain control of their satellite, which had become stationary and was aiming elsewhere into the cosmos, NASA had been called to see if anyone there knew what was going on. NASA had no answer as to why the satellite had gone rogue and suggested shutting it down remotely until the problem was fixed. They also got their people on the ISS to check out what they could from their perspective, seeing as the Space Station was coming close to it very soon. The owners took the advice, but again, the satellite did not respond – or it did with rude denials. In the matter of a half an hour, NASA had called the NSA to alert them, and then the DoD had been called. Surprisingly not knowing giant robots were on the planet, they feared it was terrorists.

* * *

Back in Nevada, Optimus and Ironhide were in the Autobot leader's office discussing various things with Lennox and Epps concerning the military. Optimus halted the discussion when he got an unexpected incoming call. Taking the call on the speaker, he was greeted by a voice he hadn't heard in some time. _"Hello, Optimus?"_

"_Yes, Mr. Secretary_," the Autobot leader answered with some concern, "_I__s there something I can help you with?_"

"_Uh_, _actually yes __– at least I hope.__ I called because the NSA and NASA both reported to me that a satellite has gone under what they__'re calling __a 'controlled AWOL'. __I figure its being remotely controlled.__ I am curious since you have such advanced technology, if one of your men may have done this?" _

A surprised look crossed Optimus' features while Ironhide frowned upon hearing it. Will only raised both of his brows in a show of surprise and bewilderment. Epps had started shaking his head and chuckling to himself, already figuring it was the Decepticons.

Optimus watched the two men a moment before responding. "_I certainly would know about something like that, and you would have been alerted to such a maneuver __prior __to it happening_." The leader stated, already suspecting who might be doing it, "_My Communications Officer can manipulate orbiting satellites to a point, __but__ I believe you should be asking the Decepticons about this __one__. Soundwave's abilities far surpass Blaster's._"

The Aerialbots were not far away at all now. In fact, they were close enough that Blaster didn't need a satellite to contact them anymore. However, the incoming group had made mention of a set of four highly suspicious, unidentified Cybertronians they had spotted that were now ahead of them and would be arriving shortly. Optimus wondered if they had something to do with it.

"_Thank you, Optimus."_ And like that, the line went dead. Optimus only shook his head as he glanced at the others who'd heard the conversation.

"What are they up to _now_?" Ironhide asked with annoyed suspicion. "Just when you think they might behave themselves they go and pull a stunt like that…"

"Don't they know they shouldn't manipulate the humans' satellites?" Will frowned light-heartedly, looking between both of the Autobots. "At least without permission,"

"I don't think it's that they don't know, it's they just don't care." the Weapon Specialist groaned. "Typical Decepticons. I wonder what they're planning…"

Optimus of course, was concerned as to why Soundwave stole a satellite – since Blaster wouldn't need one, why would she? He called in Jazz and Prowl. If the Decepticons were up to no good, they wouldn't tell anyone why they were hijacking satellites. Hell, they probably wouldn't tell anyway, just to be difficult! Then again, they could be completely innocent and it could have been a strictly human quarrel, or there might be an emergency. He looked over and nodded at Blaster who was waiting for the go-ahead.

"Blaster is already attempting to hack the signal to identify it," Prowl reported. "If it is Soundwave, he's the only one that can hack her signal and at least partially crack it and find something useful."

* * *

At the Decepticon base, Starscream, who'd been resting in Barricade's quarters, suddenly looked up when he heard a crash. Shortly after, there was a cheer. He really didn't want to get up. He was comfortable. However, when he heard the crash again, he figured it would probably be a good idea to find out what all the noise was about. Therefore, he could beat the slag out of whoever was doing it if he deemed it necessary.

When he stepped outside, he saw all of the Seekers hovering over something while other mechs were on the ground were around the same area. There was random talk and then laughter. What exactly were they up to?

Curious, he walked out and pushed his way in, looked down and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. He really didn't know what to make of it – or how it was going to be explained. There were six or seven what appeared to be _half_-cars sitting on the ground next to each other. Puzzled, he asked, "What…? Just what in the pit is going on out here?"

"I call it kick-the-car." Skywarp said as he grabbed a red one and held it in one hand. "Watch this!" He lifted it higher and then held it out in front of him. Starscream watched him drop the car and his leg flew out, catching the car with his foot and sent it sailing across the desert.

Starscream only watched, confused, "'_Kick-the-car_'?" the leader asked, "What the…? Where did you get them?" Before Starscream could ask anything more on the matter, he got an incoming call from John Keller, interrupting his inquiries. Before he answered, he said harshly, "Keller is calling… knock it off, all of you!"

He turned getting away from the group, addressing the Secretary quietly,_ "Can I help you, Secretary?"_ The young leader hadn't expected it, especially while he was in the middle of the mess he walked into. Was he calling about the missing cars? '_Oh, scrap.'_

Starscream watched a little green car get punted by Cyclonus and eyed him while keeping his attention on Keller when he started speaking, _"One of your Decepticons wouldn't happen to have access to the satellites orbiting Earth, would they?"_ John asked, curious what Starscream's response would be.

Starscream watched another ball of metal go flying at the horizon via Dirge while he tried to understand what the Secretary was asking. _"Come again?" _he glared at the blue-reflective Seeker for continuing their game. _"Satellites?"_

"_One of our satellites has been hijacked. I called Optimus Prime, but he told me his Communications Officer can't do as well as yours and suggested I speak with you."_

"_Are you serious?"_ Starscream asked the man with confusion, at the same time he grabbed Skywarp and pulled him back as he went to kick, causing a loud crash. And _why_ hadn't he known about this if that be the case? His thoughts trailed directly to none other than Soundwave.

"_What was that?" _The secretary quickly asked.

"_That was one of the Seekers falling on their aft. And to answer your question, yes, if Soundwave wishes to, she has the ability use your satellites however she deems necessary."_

While speaking, Starscream had been watching the small cars fly as they were kicked by the larger mechs. He went back and forth in his mind if he should go speak to the only 'Con on Earth with the ability to take satellites or deal with the thieves. Stomping the ground to get everyone's attention he growled at them for continuing their stupid game while he was talking to the Secretary. "I will deal with _this_ shortly. You're all in a heap of trouble!" The leader told the others before unwillingly deciding the Secretary's problem needed to be dealt with immediately.

He headed for Soundwave, who was engaged on the computer in front of her and on her arm. Soundwave only glanced at the leader before going back to getting the information she needed, _"I will get back to you, Keller."_ the Seeker told the man.

John was quiet a long moment after the Decepticon had hung up. Had Starscream referred to Soundwave as a female? Why would the Decepticons want a satellite anyway?

Starscream walked closer to the telepath, eyeing her suspiciously. She guessed he'd already figured it was her, judging by the tone of his voice. "_That_ was the Secretary of Defense, as you are probably already aware. Seems one of their many satellites have gone a little awry. Wouldn't happen to know anything about _that_, would you?"

"Affirmative," the femme replied evenly, not even looking towards him. Her concentration was on firewalls, set up initially to keep the humans from breaching her as well as Blaster, who had obviously gotten wind of what she was doing.

"Why did you steal one of the humans' satellites?" he asked. "I thought you were a Communications Officer for a reason…" Turning to look when he heard a loud crash and then more cheering, he dreaded what the others were doing with the cars they had stolen. He looked back at her when Soundwave finally looked at him, showing she was ready to hear him out.

She then went back to the computer in front of her and went back to typing something else. When she was done, she turned to him and stated, "I required additional support to find the others coming in and this one was closest. This star system has more storms than usual right now and it's interrupting my ability to communicate correctly, so I am using it to fine-tune the signal. The Aerialbots are about eight Earth days behind them."

Starscream knew that there was no sense stopping Soundwave, since she'd already captured and was using the satellite and responded resignedly, "Make sure you return it when you're done."

"That was the plan," she stated.

"When will the others arrive?"

"They should arrive in three days or less, I will confirm with them when they are a day or so away." The femme's fingers flew across the touch-screen, "Completed," Soundwave then stated, finishing up what she was doing, "and recalibrating for original orbit." She paused, waiting for the satellite to respond. The satellite having gone back to where it should be, she noted aloud, "Original orbit obtained, setting original velocity and pitch."

Ignoring Soundwave's prattle, Starscream asked, "Who are they, anyway?"

Soundwave stated, not looking from the screen, "That information is classified at this time."

Starscream only gave the femme a blank stare, wondering why it was classified from him. He was the leader right? Isn't this stuff he was supposed to know about? "Why?" he asked.

After waiting about a minute for an answer, and realizing the femme was not telling, his blank gaze turned into an offended glare, "_You_…! If I could take _one thing_ to a deserted planet, it would be _you_! And I would _leave you there_!"

Soundwave smirked devilishly at him and how flustered he would get. It always amused her, even back on Cybertron. He never knew because he saw nothing but the same still gaze she always gave and that's what made it funny.

"_Keller, your satellite has been returned to you. I apologize for my _subordinates_ not requesting permission first_," Starscream told the man, all the while he was still staring at Soundwave in irritation.

* * *

After dealing with Soundwave, Starscream tromped back outside with annoyance, picked up one of the little cars and eyed it. Deciding to take his frustrations out on the vehicle, he kicked it as hard as he could, sending it through the desert. His mood quickly lifted as he imagined that car being Soundwave's head. "That had to be the funniest looking thing. What are they called?"

"They're called Toyota iQs." Skywarp replied.

"Looks more like just a toy. There's no 'ota' to it." Starscream said thoughtfully. "It doesn't seem like it took many IQs to design them either."

"Why do you think we're playing with them?" Astrotrain asked.

"Don't you think the dealership is gonna notice them missing?" the leader asked. "How am I gonna explain that?"

"Don't say a word; they'll claim it was a terrorist. The people are gullible enough they will fall for it." Astrotrain shrugged. "As you've proven before…"

Starscream stared at Astrotrain for a long moment, then said, "Explain to me how a bunch of tiny cars has _anything_ to do with 'terrorists'."

This time Cyclonus spoke up, declaring, "That's the beauty of it, 'Screamer. It doesn't have to be, they'll make something up and people will _still_ believe it, you watch."

"They'll claim they were loading them in catapults and shooting each other, having run out of bullets," Thrust grinned, "Just like in medieval times, right?"

Dirge poked Thrust, saying snidely, "Aren't you just on top it all knowing about the Humans' cultural history…"

Thrust flicked Dirge upside the head, sneering, "At least I do my homework and know something about this planet, unlike _you_."

"You wish," Dirge replied.

Starscream only watched in fascination at their antics. How did he come to be the leader of these 'Cons? Really? The leader let a large rush of air from his vents and headed away, not wanting to know more about their games or what else they were going to confiscate to make into toys.

* * *

Back at the satellite owners' headquarters, the man set to watch suddenly pointed to the screen, getting his boss' attention, "It's doing something now…" A group had gathered, watching with surprise when their satellite suddenly started moving back into its normal orbit, slowing to appear as if it had never been bothered. The incident was soon swept under the rug and it was attributed to faulty software, as no one really knew what happened.

* * *

About two days later, in the middle of Tranquility, beings not of this planet were all huddled into one small garage. Barricade had brought Mikaela home to get some things when she ran into Prowl and none other than Jazz, who proceeded to follow them the rest of the way. Bumblebee and Sam had chickened out in going with Jazz.

While watching her Sparklings and trying to rush the two Autobots back out before she stomped them, she got a blip on her private link, _"Soundwave has just informed me that someone_ you_ know has made landfall."_ Starscream told his mate with a curious tone.

"_Who?"_ Barricade asked. She knew a lot of different mechs.

"_She said it is 'classified'. Gave me coordinates to their landing site and where they were told to remain. She asked that _you_ go specifically. __One has to wonder why…"_

Why indeed. Again he had that curious tone, which in turn was making Barricade just as curious. The femme growled something and then grumbled, _"Don't wander too long. You might get lost."_

"_Shut up and go to them."_

_"__Fine. __Where?"_

As Starscream gave her the coordinates, Barricade looked down at Mikaela then to Prowl who was holding Sonar. "Alright, hurry it up, I am needed elsewhere."

"Something wrong?" Prowl asked with concern.

"No, it seems that I have to go meet someone." Barricade replied, shifting her weight as she prepared to transform.

"Meet who?"

"I have absolutely no idea, but apparently I know them."

"And you didn't get a designation beforehand?"

"It's classified."

"Classified?" Prowl asked with a little confusion. "Why classified if you're the one who has to go get them?"

"Ask Soundwave, not me."

"Ha! Gettin' information from her is like pullin' that rod outta Prowler's aft! Not gonna happen," Jazz piped up with a chuckle. Upon hearing the news of new Decepticons and curiosity getting the best of her, Jazz, who Prowl swore was attached to him as an excuse to see the Sparklings, then stated. "We are goin' wit' ya."

"You are _not_." Barricade grunted at the saboteur. "They're Decepticons."

"So," the silver femme shrugged, "what's that have ta do with anythin'?"

Mikaela was standing to the side, watching the other two Sparklings who were rummaging through tools. After hearing the sliver femme, she turned to Jazz, saying with a smirk, "Just what do you think they will think if 'Cade strolls up to them with Optimus Prime's First and Second officers?"

"That they've been majorly busted?" Jazz guessed with a half-assed shrug. "Come on, it'll be worth it ta see the look on their faces!"

Mikaela only shook her head with a laugh, "You are too much, Jazz." She then smiled at Radar, who was playing with a screwdriver on the floor. A thought then hit her. It was a dreadful thought. "Wait… wait a minute," the girl suddenly stated, remembering what happened when Barricade left Blacklight with her for the first time. "You ain't leaving these three critters here with me, no way."

Barricade considered the girl for a moment then answered, "No, I am reserving that for another time. This time, I will pawn them off on 'Screamer. You, on the other hand, are coming with me to meet those new arrivals." Barricade said, reaching for Radar and picking him up. She grabbed for the other two and prepared to leave, she saw both Autobots also transform, secretly hoping they'd return to their own base. Her hopes were quickly shattered when she left the garage and they followed. "Do you Autobots not understand English? Perhaps I should use our own language instead. I meant what I said. **You're **_**not**_** coming**." She said as she sped up.

Speeding up to catch his sibling, Prowl stated flatly, "And you're not going alone; I don't care what you say. I'm older."

"You know, I think I liked it better when you thought I was dead." Barricade growled, her speed increasing yet again.

"Sorry to disappoint you, then," another blasé response, "and since it seems that Jazz has attached herself to me, I guess she goes too." Jazz only gave a quiet cheer as she zoomed to keep up with them.

There was a loud, exaggerated sigh from the black and white femme when she concluded they were not going to go away. "I liked them better when we were still enemies."

* * *

After dropping the Sparklings off with Starscream, Barricade, Prowl and Jazz all headed out to the given coordinates. She was unsure of whom exactly to expect, being it could have been anyone. However, the way Starscream spoke, she supposedly knew these new arrivals personally, which was even more bizarre. Why would anyone want to meet her first? Most that knew her personally did _not _like her.

Seeing a rather large, unknown mech that had a visor and faceplate similar to Soundwave, Barricade asked, "Just who in the Pit is _that_?"

"Silly femme. Like I would know," Mikaela said, squinting to see herself. "Though, it looks kinda like a green version of Soundwave."

Slowly the femme rolled to a stop, confused as to who she was supposed to meet. She did _not _know this mech. What caught her attention was the fact that the new mech was standing over three other smaller mechs who looked over to where cars were coming their way.

The taller mech glanced over at the new cars as well then looked to the other three that had come with him, nodded and he transformed into some form of jet, flying off. His job was done; getting the three to the planet. He already knew where he was headed, as there was someone he wanted to see.

Barricade approached slowly, watching the three new mechs in slight apprehension, still wondering why she had been sent to retrieve them. She half-expected idiots she had worked with on Cybertron. Never did she give even the slight consideration as to who it really could have been. As they got closer, the three new Decepticons watched the other three that were slowing down, staring at the black and white obvious human police car. Their optics then diverted to a second different kind of police truck and a small sports car. And the other one who'd come in with them already left.

"Slag… I thought he said no one would see us here?" The dark red one spoke with annoyance.

The smaller of the two, who was black, shrugged, "Maybe he was mistaken?"

"That's a pretty big mistake if you ask me." the third and final white one, who was white, stated, "Those are human cars of authority, right?"

"Yeah… they're called police, I think." The dark red one deadpanned, "Soundwave transmitted the packet for this planet. Didn't you get it? I know you have issues and all…"

The black one watched as the Mustang stopped at a short distance from them. They saw the human female inside the car's cab then watched as the two other vehicles came to a rest behind the Mustang. "I say we are in _really_ deep trouble."

* * *

When the newcomer arrived at the base, Starscream, who'd been walking around outside with his Sparklings stopped in his tracks, having never seen the mech before. He wasn't one to allow just anyone to roam onto his base. Stepping in his way, he asked, "Just who do you think you are?"

"I know who I am. Do you know who you are?"

"Of course I know who I am," Starscream growled lowly, "And you would be…?"

"Sixshot," The mech replied, looking past the tattooed Seeker as if he were looking for someone.

Starscream eyed the mech suspiciously for a long moment, having heard rumors of someone called Sixshot but they were just that, rumors. Couldn't be… None of said stories were good. From what he heard, the mech was once considered Megatron's personal assassin among other things, but he'd never seen him. Part of him didn't even think the mech even existed. Sixshot's name was associated with covert operations. Rumors of him appearing one place or even two places at once or never being there at all were common. He was also rumored to have been engineered instead of born, seeing as some said he was a _six_-changer. Some said his entire existence was nothing but a scare tactic on Megatron's part, while others knew he did in fact, exist. Also, from what Starscream knew, he did not listen to authority. He could sum this mech up in two words: Very creepy. Sadly enough, he'd probably fit right in. He also wondered if this mech really was who he said he was, if he was going to cause problems.

"And _w__here_ did you come from?" the leader asked.

"Cybertron," Sixshot responded simply, looking past the leader to another Decepticon that made their presence known, he walked past Starscream to the one who was now staring at them.

Starscream huffed, watching the newcomer with an offended glare as he seemed to completely disregard him. He figured it was one of the new ones Soundwave had mentioned, but still. "What? Why are you here?" When Sixshot didn't respond, he began to follow him, as he looked to be headed right for Ravage.

Ravage had seen from a distance, but wouldn't let his optics deceive him. At first he hissed and then as the mech got closer, he realized who exactly it was. The cat-like 'Con sprung up from his post and ran at him full tilt, leapt at him and landed in his hands. He nuzzled up to him. "I never thought I would see you again!"

Sixshot held him close, replying, "It's good to see you again, too, little one." He handled Ravage gently, making Starscream quirk an optic ridge in slight curiosity.

Sixshot ignored the leader who was watching him, softly trailing his fingers over the cat-like 'Con, "Where's Sounders' at?"

Ravage jumped down, "Come on! This way!" he said with excitement, leading the mech to Soundwave's quarters. Sixshot eagerly followed him.

* * *

Back at the coordinates given to Barricade, she was even more curious of the new 'Cons. "Identify yourselves!" her voice boomed over the desert.

"Huh?" The black mech shifted in surprise and looked up, staring at the Mustang, "That voice… Why do I know that voice?"

"Does seem oddly familiar, doesn't it?" the red one asked.

Barricade had heard the mech when he asked, wondering to herself the same about his. She knew him from somewhere, but could not place where. Her mind was on trying to figure out who they were and not on Mikaela. The girl in her driver seat opened the door and stepped out from it. At this, the black mech pointed, bouncing back behind the white one, crying, "Human!"

Prowl had frozen, hearing his voice clearer. He recognized it, yet for the life of him, he could not place it, either. Then again, he hadn't expected to actually recognize the voices of who was coming, but not know who they were. He even swore he recognized the look of the mech, but he still could not place him.

"Now is not the time, 'Motor." The green one chided. Thus began a small argument between the three about human police and stupid directions.

She clearly heard the mech call the other 'Motor, but that wasn't Motormaster. There was one other she knew with that designation, but it just couldn't be. Impossible, no way in the Pit was this possible – and that was saying something being on Earth. "Tell me who you are or I shoot you where you stand!" she demanded more harshly, unwilling to play any games they might be coming up with. The femme, Jazz and Prowl immediately began transforming, her optics never leaving the new ones as they began pushing and shoving each other. They kind of reminded her of Runabout and Runamuck.

The three turned from arguing among themselves to look directly at the hunter that they hadn't seen transform, being they were too busy talking amongst themselves. The dark red mech stared at Barricade, now seeing her face. He knew that face well… He could never forget it – no matter how long it had been. "What? Impossible!"

Prowl transformed following Barricade, watching the three in the distance very carefully. He was almost sure he knew all three of them somehow, but still could not place them. "Autobot!" the black one called. Jazz soon followed suit. Again, the black one bounced behind the dark red one, seeing the second Autobot transform. "Another Autobot!" He paused and deflated, "We are so doomed…"

"Do you mind? Shut up before they hear you!" the dark red one growled at Motorhead, not in the least bit thrilled that he was being used as a giant shield. He sidestepped the mech.

Prowl looked to the three. "I _know_ you." He stated and stepped forward, his optic mostly on the one that was randomly calling out words.

Ignoring the two, the white one watched Prowl, listening to his voice, and being the more sensible of the three, he made the connection quickly. He knew it couldn't be coincidence, "It can't be…" the white mech stated in disbelief, "Prowl…?" Of course he knew Prowl. He was friends with Prowl even after he became an Autobot. He knew Prowl was Runner's brother. His gaze quickly shifted to Barricade. He would recognize those optics anywhere. It was _her_. "I… I don't believe it…" the other two quickly looked at Barricade.

'_No way…'_ Roller Force thought to himself as he realized it really was their long lost leader. "Runner! It's really you!"

Barricade stilled when the white one had asked that, "It can't be…" she said, hesitant if she should believe what her optics and audios were telling her. She hadn't seen any of them since the day she was taken and now… now they stood before her. It was all so much like a dream. Not having time to answer or react, Barricade simply fainted, nearly landing on Mikaela who was silently watching the whole ordeal.

Jazz watched Barricade fall and said, "Ha, whatta ya know, she gots it!" Her gaze shifted back to the newcomers, asking as she did so, "Who are those guys, anyway, Prowl?"

Prowl, who was looking down at his sister, met Jazz's questioning look and responded, "Funny you should ask, since you've probably raced them as well on Cybertron." The tactician nodded in the direction of the white one stating, "That white one is Groundhog, and I am willing to bet that the other two are Roller Force and Motorhead, Runner's long-disbanded team."

"Ha! Seriously? Isn't that funny. Watch out NASCAR, Race Track's on the planet." Jazz stated with a chuckle.

When Barricade came back to her senses, she made her way to her feet, watching the three Decepticons as they approached to get a better look. They eyed her as if trying to be certain it really was her. Groundhog stared at his former Commander, surprise and awe evident in his gaze. "It _is_ you!"

How she longed to hear their voices. She had missed them so much. "Yes, it's me. Stop staring." The femme grunted. They sure looked a bit different from when she last remembered them. She thought they were dead. It had been so long. "How-how is this possible? Where have you all _been_?"

"Yup, that's definitely him… or is that_ her_…?" Motorhead grinned with a hiked optic ridge at Barricade, "Wow! Our amazing-unbeatable-cantankerous-crazy-_femme_ leader lives!"

Groundhog pushed Motorhead to the side and walked closer to Barricade, looked slightly down at her, given he was taller, "Commander," he nodded, "it's so good to see you again. We all thought you were killed."

"Yeah, well… same here," the femme retorted slowly, still unsure of what to say. "What happened to you three?"

"Well, shortly after you disappeared, a mech by the name of Sixshot – the one who just left actually – recruited us to work under him, and since it was 'secret stuff', we were basically invisible to everyone." Groundhog replied. "How you've changed. What has happened to you since we last saw you?"

"A long and trying story," Barricade replied, not wanting to get into that right now.

Prowl was still quiet, observing the reunion. He wanted answers as well, but chose to remain silent, letting them get reacquainted with each other after so long. It was amazing to find that even after all of this time, they still respected her.

"Hey, hey, hey… You said Sixshot, right?" Jazz called, "_The_ Sixshot?" Internally she cringed; she knew that name.

Groundhog nodded to the Autobot, "Yeah. You know him?"

"Well, no, but I have heard some really messed up stories that go wit' _that_ designation. I think ole 'Screamer's life just became a lot more complicated if what ya sayin' is true…" the silver femme answered. She could just imagine her fellow Autobots' reactions when they learned of the arrival.

Motorhead seemed to take it all in stride, while everyone else still remained shocked, "Yeah well, now we are here – Wherever here is…"

"-It's called Earth," Barricade interrupted.

"And…" Motorhead looked away, not really hearing her, continuing, "I wonder if there is racing on this planet…"

Oh, how Prowl had dreaded the thought of hearing that. They just couldn't wait, could they? "I see trouble," Prowl admitted quietly to Jazz, "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and Runner's team did not get along. They're in such close proximity…" Oh, how he could see it now.

Jazz smirked, "Hey, at least they'd liven it up around the base a little… Drive ole 'Hide a little nuts while they're at it. Maybe break Red Alert, too."

"Why do I see you egging them on…?" Prowl shook his head.

After confirming Barricade would be fine with her team, Prowl and Jazz prepared to leave so the four could get caught up and whatever else they were going to do. Barricade watched them go, and then looked to her long lost team saying, "You need to find alt modes. We will discuss matters further when we return to base."

"Wow, she sure hasn't changed," Roller Force stated.

"_You won't believe who's here…"_ Barricade sent on a private line to Starscream.

He'd believe anything that femme said after Mr.-guns-on-legs himself walked into his base. _"I'm sure I would…"_

"_Race Track, my old team from Vos,"__ she responded._

Ah, so that's why Soundwave said she'd know them personally._ "And Sixshot,"__ he answered._

"_Who?"_

* * *

The doors closed behind him and he stood there, staring at her. It had been so long. "How have you been?" the mech asked.

The telepath didn't even look up from working with Rumble, saying as she did so, "You were to remain on Cybertron. Why are you here?"

"I already told you on the way. Something came up. Wasn't about to talk about it through communication lines." Sixshot looked around, acquainting himself. He saw the Sparklings, but only counted four. That wasn't right. "Where's Frenzy?"

At that, Soundwave stopped and gave a good hard look at the teal and white mech. "Gone," she replied simply.

"Gone?" the mech asked, his voice taking on deep concern, "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"Frenzy was killed." Soundwave replied, looking back to her tinkering.

"No…" he frowned with astonishment, "How, Sounders?"

"Circumstances beyond my control," was the droned reply.

Sixshot mumbled something to himself, unsure of what to say on the matter at this time. "So, you want to know why I am here…" He sat upon the berth behind the femme; all the while watching her while her back was to him. The femme set down the small item in her hand having completed most of it and turned slightly to look at him expectantly. Sixshot explained his reason for leaving Cybertron.

After hearing what Sixshot had to say, Soundwave was still and silent for a long moment, as if absorbing the information. However, it wasn't that she was absorbing the information; it was more of a strange but familiar feeling went through her Spark that she quickly chased away. Sixshot hadn't expected much of a response from her to begin with, as he considered the news unexpected at worse.

"How did it happen?" she finally asked.

"Well, I guess after Starscream left to search for Megatron, he took command of the Decepticon and neutral territories. They stormed the rest of the Autobots' cities, ransacked what they could and then destroyed what was left of them. He came across it in one of the temples. The Autobots were pretty reckless leaving it out like that if you ask me. I have no idea where he or it is, now. I do know, however, that he is no longer on the planet."

Soundwave went silent again. She wondered if this was why she felt the dread from that night. She quickly realized that thought it did not seem to be this directly, it seemed to tie into it somehow. But the item Shockwave had couldn't be allowed to remain in his hands either. Debating on the consequences of what had been acquired, she responded a few moments later, "He hasn't made contact here."

Sixshot shrugged, "I would have gotten it, but he and that new bunch together is slagging suicide," Sixshot admitted, "even for me, and you know that's saying something. He will probably come here looking for the Allspark and Megatron now that he has it. That's my bet."

"The Allspark was almost completely destroyed when it was used to kill Megatron."

"About slagging time, although it was a perfect waste of ancient relics," Sixshot responded, figuring the threat was nullified with that information. "So, 'almost completely', huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"The cube was destroyed."

"There should be no problems if and when he comes here, then." Sixshot nodded in agreement, "At least he'll be hard put to find the Allspark since the cube was destroyed, won't he?"

Soundwave didn't respond. It would be very hard to hide that fact if he did show up. Shockwave wasn't stupid by any means and he would make the connection with the Allspark and the recent contact with its missing shard.

Sixshot knew the look she was giving even though he could not outright see it. She knew something. "…won't he?" he asked again. Soundwave still did not respond, her hands still tinkering with whatever it was she was working on when he first showed up, as if she'd never heard his question. "Oooh… Ominous silence. I like the sounds of that."

* * *

_Now, you may or may not have noticed that I have added something new into this mix. It had to do with the blue power. Guess you'll have to see later what I newness am scheming in :P_


	10. Mikaela, The Guinea Pig

**A/N**: _I believe in survival of the more common-sensed (Yes, I made that word up!)._

_It took me a while, but here it is! The next chapt to SS. Do enjoy!_

* * *

Soundwave, unbeknownst to everyone else, came up with a type of mind-sync contraption that could make it so its user could tune in to the Decepticon frequency. After careful study of the human body, she was confident she could make something like this. The idea fascinated her because not only would it would help a lot with direct communication with the humans, there was a slightly selfish reason as well. In other words, it was perfectly logical to her. The item was based on her very own technology, but she would never tell anyone about it. It was her technological skill that would make the thing work.

The device itself was much smaller than a modern Bluetooth earpiece and it, in theory, would connect to the human's mind using an implanted needle-like sensor that would be a constant probe that touched a certain place in the user's brain. When the earpiece was on and activated, it would give the humans the ability to hear and be heard over any Decepticon Spread-Link it was set to… also in theory.

If indeed it worked – and Soundwave was 98% sure it would – one other would be made for Miles and Starscream. She could make more for the other pilots if need be, but they would not be the same as Miles' and Mikaela's – and with good reason. They were the leader and his mate's pets. First, she needed a guinea pig that could keep their mouth shut and she knew exactly who to look for.

The telepath had abruptly left the room without a word, leaving Sixshot to wonder where she went. His attention went from the doorway to the small item she had been working on when he first got there. Having just gotten here, he was still very uncertain of what to expect.

"What is that?" Sixshot asked out loud, nodding to the small, flimsy piece of metal lying on Soundwave's desk.

"'Boss made it for Mikaela," Rumble was the one to answer, "she said it's for communications."

"Who is Mikaela?"

"You probably saw her with Barricade."

"Mikaela's a native to Earth, right?"

Rumble nodded to the mech with a smile.

"She is the one I saw, then. You mean to tell me that she made something for a _human_?" Sixshot went on to ask, folding his arms, "Something or someone other than herself or you. You're joking, right?"

"No, she actually likes Mikaela." Rumble answered and then leapt at Sixshot. The mech caught him letting him curl up next to him. "I like her too."

"I don't sense anything off with Sounders, so nothing's wrong with her. Whatever made her actually _like_ a human?"

"I guess Mikaela interests her because she doesn't back down like everyone else does, even though she's scared of her. She doesn't back down to _any_ Decepticon or Autobot – if anything, I think they're afraid of _her_. I don't think she'll back down to you either."

A mere human that wouldn't back down to a Decepticon, huh? "I always liked a good challenge."

The twin went on to explain, "Mikaela is also the only one Barricade gets along with besides her Sparklings. I heard she stopped Barricade from attacking another human."

"Wow, really? And lived to tell about it, huh?" Sixshot asked with a chuff. From what he had seen of humans so far, they were really small and intelligent, but very small and fragile. "So the Decepticons really have changed. Barricade was one foul creature back on Cybertron from what I hear."

Laserbeak moved from his perch to Sixshot's shoulder. "She still is. She's just more tolerant. Ask Buzzsaw, he'll tell you all about it."

Sixshot furrowed his optics at Laserbeak, wondering what he was speaking about.

"Most everyone still blames Blacklight." Rumble then said. "But I say Frenzy was a genius,"

* * *

Mikaela had been headed to Barricade's quarters when she was suddenly stopped by a familiar foot right in her path, nearly stubbing her toe on its "toe". She recognized it immediately. Hey, being as tall as their feet makes it impossible not to know by whose foot is whose. The girl looked from the foot, up the leg and into the red visor of the telepath, expecting _something_. Soundwave wasn't the type to stop someone for chitchat.

"It's time for that probe I promised." Soundwave suddenly stated ominously.

Mikaela internally cringed. That was totally what she wasn't expecting. "Probe?" Suddenly her mind filled with the countless stories she'd read about aliens and probes. "You were serious?"

"I am now." Soundwave put her hand out. Mikaela only looked at it with one of those 'are-you-out-of-your-mind?' side-glances. The femme read it well, but that didn't deter her. "Let's go."

She wasn't getting out of this. "Is it going to hurt?"

"It might."

Well, at least she was honest about it. "What is it?"

"It will be for your benefit."

"Why are you being evasive?" Starscream wouldn't let her do anything bad to her, right?

"Let's go." The femme repeated.

Wait, when did he ever have control over her actions? Mikaela relented and got into the femme's hand. She could only imagine what this strange femme had in mind for her.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Barricade was hiding out in her quarters from everyone. She wasn't ready to face her old team again just yet. It was awkward to say the least and a lot to absorb. They seemed to take it in stride while she was still getting over the fact they were even alive! They hadn't seen her and she hadn't seen them in forever. And now, some mech that Groundhog referred to as 'Sixshot', brought them here out of the blue.

For now, she was content to relax while her Sparklings played with each other near her. The triplets were rough-housing currently while Blacklight was trying to referee and keep them in line. She let him, as it helped to teach him leadership qualities and he didn't show that 'I'm your boss so you have to listen to me' slag. She looked up when there was a request for entrance at the door. Hoping it wasn't Hook, she called, "Who is it?"

"_It's Groundhog,"_ she heard a familiar voice respond. She was still unsure of the three. Just because they were who they said were, did not mean she would instantly trust them. "What is it you want?"

"Just to speak with you, 'Run."

Deciding she'd let him talk, she allowed him in, yet remained on guard. The door opened and Barricade stood, watching Sonar and Radar scuffle over something they found on the floor. Typhoon was only watching them with interest, perfectly happy with doing just that. All three Sparklings stopped what they were doing and looked up at the newcomer. Having never seen him before, they moved behind Barricade. "My designation is Barricade. Get it right."

Groundhog furrowed his optics in question at her correcting him. It really hadn't occurred to him until just now. He had heard of a _mech_ by the name of Barricade. Nearly impossible to catch, the hunter known as Barricade was usually for difficult jobs. He eyed the femme, realizing she was just as successful as a hunter as she was a racer. "So _you're_ the Decepticon's 'Hell-on-Wheels'… It doesn't surprise me." He then stepped across the threshold, watching Barricade when she moved protectively over the three questionable creatures he'd been told about beforehand. He wondered why she did. "I got a quick briefing. Starscream is really… eh… well let's just say he surprised the slag outta me," he stated.

"He's very good at that," Barricade commented, watching the door close behind him.

Radar and Sonar both began peeking from around Barricade's legs while Typhoon chose to climb up the femme's body and perch on her shoulder to scrutinize the new mech. She watched them and watched Groundhog. "Also, he said that those are not only Sparklings, but they're _his_," he said in a half-sad tone. The mech wouldn't ever admit that he felt just a little down at the thought that Barricade had mated with a different mech.

"Last time I checked," the femme retorted, watching Groundhog who was now intently watching the Sparklings.

"So you disappeared, thought to be dead for however long. Is this were you went? To reproduce?" the mech teased. "Primus knows one of you is enough."

"I didn't disappear. Don't be an idiot. I was _recruited_ into the Decepticons," Barricade snorted.

"Never thought I'd find you again… let alone find you a femme creator of the infamous _Starscream's_ Sparklings. I'm still in shock."

"You don't know the half of it," Barricade grunted as she folded her arms.

Barricade knew it wouldn't take long, but she'd secretly hoped it wouldn't at all. There was sudden loud banging on her door, all of her triplets ran up to her and into her, afraid of the loud sounds. She growled while Groundhog turned quickly to look at the door as well.

"Hey 'Hog!" a voice called, "The twins just told us that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are on this planet too! And they're not that far away!"

The hunter sighed as she heard Motorhead's voice. Groundhog looked over at her curiously, asking, "Is that true?"

Before she could comment, she heard a sudden slamming of metal against the door, this time heavier, and what sounded like Starscream yelling, then another crash further away. Groundhog's expression turned into worried one when he thought about what had happened. The femme couldn't do anything but shrug at him.

Curious as to what caused the sound, Groundhog opened the door to find it clear. Starscream was walking past the room, headed to his office. Catching something in the corner of his optic, he looked over to the pile of two bodies that looked like they'd been thrown, calling, "You guys alright over there?"

"Should know better than to bang on my mate's door like that…" the Decepticon leader's voice stated evenly before disappearing.

"Does he often do that type of thing?" Groundhog then asked, wondering what exactly he'd landed into. Was Starscream more violent than he let on? It was no secret that he was an awesome liar which meant he could easily pretend to be someone he's not.

* * *

Soundwave had taken Mikaela into her quarters and sat her on her desk. The room was a tad lighter than normal, and off to the side, someone else was standing there. The obvious Cybertronian watched the girl from the shadows in which he stood. Mikaela felt his optics upon her and looked up at his silhouetted body, then to his visor, lightly noticing the blue hue coming from it. How unusual. His visor was very much like Soundwave's, only it was more slanted in appearance like Jazz's. The girl cocked her head slightly at him in wonder. She figured it was the same mech she saw when Barricade went to meet her old friends. "Who's that?" she pointed, drawing a blank on his name, getting comfortable as Soundwave rummaged around her.

"It's Sixshot," Laserbeak stated from the mech's shoulder.

"Sixshot, huh?" Mikaela asked, directing her attention to the one watching her. "How come no one ever mentioned him?"

"Because he wasn't supposed to come here," Soundwave answered.

So what was it about that girl that Soundwave liked so much? Stepping forward into the light Sixshot asked, "And you are?" He let Rumble go to the desk and Laserbeak climbed down his arm, also going to the desk to greet her.

"Mikaela," the girl responded as she took in his features from head to toe. He was certainly different from what she'd seen in most Decepticons. He had the typical seams, where he obviously transformed at, but there were subtle others that she couldn't help but notice. It was as if he broke apart in these areas as well, but she wasn't certain. His color was a mixture of teals and whites with chrome and black accents. She had to admit his colors were rather pretty. Next, she looked toward his shoulders which had mounts very much like Barricade's, only they were wide and mostly flat. "Your visor is blue. Are your optics blue too?" she asked.

"Yes," Sixshot replied, still studying the woman in front of him.

"Not your typical Decepticon trait as far as I have seen. Wait a minute… _Are_ you a Decepticon?"

"Affirmative," came the response.

"Hn," Mikaela looked him up and down once more before she gave a mischievous smile. The only Decepticon she ever saw with blue optics was Frenzy. Even Rumble's optics were red, though she never thought to ask why. Gears went to work and came up with a possible solution. She didn't have to be a rocket scientist to make the connection. She didn't know him and he sure didn't know her, but that didn't stop her. Somehow she knew she was well protected if things got weird. With a shrug she asked, "You wouldn't happen to… you know… be the mech-creator of all of those hellions that belong to Soundwave, would ya?"

Sixshot didn't answer. In fact, he was astonished she would even ask such a thing. That and he wasn't sure whether he should flick the girl for nosing in on their privacy or not. Mikaela could see his expression a hell of a lot better than she could Soundwave's. She didn't move from her spot where Rumble was now nearly sitting on her with the small flimsy metal he'd had earlier. By the look in his optic, he seemed more stunned that she'd asked.

Soundwave had figured the girl would come to the realization when she saw him; she'd already seen it coming. Now, she stilled as if she had heard what Sixshot was thinking, but in fact, she sensed his tenseness and was now listening for Sixshot to do anything hostile toward the girl. He wasn't too far out of reach should she need to do something. Mikaela glanced between the two, noticing Soundwave's stillness, but remained quiet, wondering if he was going to flatten her here and now. Rumble hadn't moved, but he wasn't tense either, eyeing the small piece of metal curiously.

As if getting it, Sixshot suddenly calmed. He'd read the enigmatic femme well. He didn't go after the girl, realizing right at that moment, Soundwave would have attacked him for doing so. How strangely she protected the human. She liked her enough to allow her to speak such things! "No creature like you needs to be so nosy." He then said haughtily, still annoyed personally about her uttering such words.

"Mikaela is allowed personal information that I deem fit for her to know," Soundwave told him.

"Ooh! Then will you tell me how your visor works?" Mikaela asked playfully.

"No." Soundwave replied, mildly watching the mech from the corner of her optic before again moving to what she was doing. "Don't play with it, Rumble." she stated.

Sixshot wanted to chuckle, but he refrained from doing so. Soundwave sure had changed. He wondered why the sudden difference, but figured he would ask sometime that they were alone.

When none of them said anything for a few seconds, she figured she had hit the nail on the head, so to speak. Mikaela only looked to each one of them and with a quirk of her brows said, "Oh, so the plot thickens on Mystery Soundwave, huh? So, are you two like… bonded and stuff, too?" At that, the girl leaned back when Rumble face-palmed.

Sixshot remained silent a moment longer in contemplation. He still didn't know what to make of this human's audacity. If anyone else had asked such questions, well, suffice it to say they would have been dead before they knew it, and now here, a mere _human_ was questioning Soundwave. And instead of flattening her, she was apparently accepting of it. He was rather fascinated by their interaction and Soundwave's defense of the human. "You let her live after asking such a thing?" he asked with surprise. Mikaela gave raised her eyebrows at Sixshot. Judging by his tone, what she had asked must have been something taboo.

The femme fiddled with the wire a long moment before responding to Sixshot. "This still requires a test subject. She happens to be that test subject."

The girl looked between the two curiously. "It's still unsettling to be called a 'test subject'." Neither Decepticon replied to her question and going back to what she was talking about before, she smirked at them again, saying as she did, "Over time I have come to learn that Soundwave's silence is usually a dead giveaway…" The girl shrugged.

Rumble set the piece of metal next to Mikaela, who reached for it. To her, it looked like a wire with three thick ends, while one end had nothing but a small circle, the other end had two, one that appeared as a clip and the other looked like it plugged into something, "Is this what you plan to probe me with?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave replied.

"What is it exactly?" she asked.

"It's a communication device." Soundwave droned flatly.

"How does it work?" Mikaela asked.

Sometimes Soundwave felt this girl asked too many questions – this was one of those times. "It is implanted in the jawbone."

Upon hearing that, Mikaela's brows shot up in surprise, "Whoa, wait a minute… _You_ want to implant _me_ with some kinda alien device thingy? I thought you said probing. Implanting wasn't in the mind-probing experiment category."

"That is still to come. I will have to probe your mind and Barricade's Spark if this part works. Your communication device will be set to a personal Barricade's communication frequency and the Decepticon Spread-link frequency."

"God, you're so creepy sometimes." Then Mikaela's eyes lit up at the thought of being able to communicate with Barricade and on the Spread-link directly, "So I won't have to guess when you guys are talking on your internal communications?"

"There is still some work to be done. This is a proto-type. It will later have a secondary frequency for communicating on the Spread-Link, with your permission." Soundwave left it at that, leaving Mikaela feeling a little uneasy about the 'with your permission'.

"With my permission…? What exactly will you have to do?"

At that, Soundwave only looked at the girl, smirking behind her facemask. She changed the subject, saying only, "Also after permission from Commander Starscream, your device will also be set to the Officer Spread-link seeing as you are their … pet."

"Okay, so if I let you implant this thing in my jaw, it's not gonna give me cancer or anything is it?"

"No." Soundwave replied. "It is Cybertronian in origin, and so far, we haven't given you cancer."

"Alright, so how do you plan to implant it?" Mikaela asked, not liking the idea of being cut open. She wanted to know all she could before she willingly allowed an alien to do experiments on her.

"It will be an incision behind your ear," Soundwave replied. "The earwig will hook just around your earlobe and the microphone will go down your jaw bone."

Hearing the word earwig made her cringe. Images of the little creatures pinching inside her ear crossed her mind and she instinctively scratched an ear. "Earwig? That's gross. I don't understand how I will be able to speak if it's_ in_ my jaw. How will it hear me?"

"It works off of the natural vibration you make when you speak." The femme replied. It was all she would tell, "It can be turned off and on by pressing a certain spot on your jaw-line which you will be shown later."

And what if she gets hit on the side of her face? "Don't you think it can be accidentally bumped and knocked on? That would suck if I was in the middle of a conversation or something." The girl said, still feeling a little nervous about the whole plan.

"There will be no accidents. The pressure point is precise and must be done correctly. After it is ready for the second stage, it will function on and off much like ours; a simple thought."

Mikaela still liked the idea, sure. Yet the whole being implanted with an alien device still had her concerned. "Does it have a distance?"

"Yes, it's not all that far for others, but I will be able to hear you further away and find you should you get into trouble. It will work the same with Barricade. You, however will not have that ability."

"How is it powered?"

"It runs off of your own body's electric current," was the reply.

The idea was impressive, to say the least. If it worked like Soundwave said, they would be even better tune with their friends. "Miles is going to want one of these, if I know him at all."

"A duplicate will be made for him and Commander Starscream if this one works."

"Don't you want Barricade here so you can tune that thing, then?"

"Absolutely not." She didn't need that hot-tempered femme in here right now. That would cause nothing but problems. "She has no idea of this. It's better until after the procedure. She is still distrusting of me. Be still and don't speak."

Rumble moved up next to the girl and pushed, shifting her so Soundwave could get to where she needed. His hold seemed to tighten down just enough that she couldn't move all too well so Soundwave could do the meticulous work of setting the device. Taking a deep breath, Mikaela twitched when she felt a pinch behind her ear and then cringed when a strange feeling went along her face. For a moment, she wondered if something was wrong when her entire face went numb on one side. She felt a bit more pressure next to her jaw and then some heat. If anything, she could honestly say it was the weirdest feeling she had ever felt.

After about ten minutes and a cramp later, Soundwave retracted from the girl and Rumble eased his hold on her. He reached up and clipped the speaker to the girl's ear. Mikaela shuddered as a strange sensation went over her, making her momentarily want to vomit. Soundwave leaned back, giving the girl a moment to get her bearings.

Mikaela made a few motions with her mouth, feeling the strangeness of just something there as feeling returned. She ran her finger down her jaw but felt nothing there. A few more times she worked her mouth against the feeling and then stopped. It really wasn't all that annoying. Then and there, she decided she could get used to it.

"It needs to be turned on for me to set the frequency." Soundwave nodded to Rumble who leaned to Mikaela's side, examined along the line and he poked it. Mikaela cringed from the feeling of where he had poked heard a strange series of tones. "Did you feel how Rumble pressed it?"

"Yeah, it was like two very quick pokes in different places."

"Exactly," Soundwave stated.

"What about the ear piece? Will I have to turn that on as well?"

"No. It will always be on just like everyone else's, but there is a volume I will set so that you can still hear around you."

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone in the Wreck Room flinched and looked around when suddenly a yelp sounded and Blacklight went shooting out of the Seeker lounge with Skywarp hot on his tail, "Get back here you little gremlin!" the black Seeker shouted as he gave chase.

Blacklight only cackled and ran for the Wreck Room as there were many legs to hide around in there, dodging under others' feet and nearly tripping some in his hurry, he came to a stop under a large table. Skywarp nearly lost his footing as he took a hard turn to catch the Sparkling when he dove under the table. "Give it back!"

Starscream had heard the commotion and rounded the corner to see what it was all about. Hearing his Trine-mate yell, he made his way to the doorway of the Wreck Room, looking in, trying to figure out what was going on. What he saw was the black Seeker leaning down and glaring under the table. Others were leaning over or back to watch the two, some laughing. Thundercracker stood on the threshold, snickering. She glanced over when he stopped next to her.

"What's he got?" Starscream asked.

Skywarp reached for Blacklight and the Sparkling backed up into the far away wall, narrowly missing the claws. Suddenly, there was the sound of cloth ripping from where Blacklight had been. The Sparkling timed the hand reaching for him and when Skywarp went to snatch him again, he quickly wrapped Skywarp's fingers in the tape he had pulled from the roll he'd stolen. There was a cackle from him.

Skywarp pulled his hand out and looked at it. Deciding it was too much trouble to remove it at the time, he growled and waited for the Sparkling to get within reaching distance and snatched him up off the floor with his other hand, holding him by his scruff bar. Lifting him to his height, he eyed him, sneering, "You are so much like 'Screamer it's scary…"

Starscream only watched, his interest piqued when he finally saw what had started the whole thing. "Hey, leave me outta this." he called.

The black Seeker glanced towards Starscream then quickly grabbed Blacklight by the feet and held him upside down. Blacklight, in a huff he was being held in such a way, quickly took another line from the roll and held it out threateningly in front of him. Waiting for the right moment, the silver and black Sparkling swung closer to the Seeker and laid the tape he'd unrolled across Skywarp's chest. As he did, Skywarp took that moment to take the roll from Blacklight's hand and held him out further, asking as he did so, "Thought you'd get away with that didn't you?" he asked. He proceeded to set Blacklight on the table and began peeling the tape from where Blacklight had stuck it. With a mischievous glint to his optic, Skywarp held Blacklight still. "My turn," he declared.

"I'm thinking he deserves whatever 'Warp is about to do to him." The young leader stated before turning away for his office. Thundercracker only chuckled with a head shake. She looked back with amusement to watch what Skywarp was going to do.

* * *

Starscream went to his office, got something and walked back out. He turned towards Soundwave's quarters and entered to ask her a question. What he came across wasn't quite what he was expecting. "You…" he pointed to Sixshot.

Sixshot only looked to Starscream, then back to Soundwave. Starscream's optics then trailed down Soundwave's arm to find Mikaela sitting with Rumble practically sitting _on_ her and looking like he was examining something. "What's going on?"

Soundwave reached for her other arm, typing a few things into it before looking to Starscream, saying, "Get Barricade."

"She's busy with Groundhog," the Seeker replied.

"Sixshot, bring me Barricade," Soundwave demanded.

Sixshot moved from his spot, slid past Starscream and left, leaving Starscream watching, still ever baffled. "You know, I actually doubted he was telling me the truth," he said quietly, shaking his head.

"What about?" Mikaela asked.

"His designation," Starscream replied.

"Why would he lie about that?" Mikaela asked, still running her fingers along the new implant.

"You have a lot to learn," Starscream stated, wondering if he should wait to see why Soundwave wanted Barricade or not. "So what's going on in here?"

"I am going to use several different sounds through the implant. I want you to tell me if you hear them all or not." Soundwave told the girl, now ignoring the tattooed mech.

Starscream heard the femme and was reasonably interested at the sound of implanting, and asked curiously, "What's this?" he asked, "Did I hear you say 'implant'?"

Soundwave ignored Starscream as she went back to typing on her arm again. Mikaela nodded each time Soundwave sent a sound. So far so good.

Annoyed because he was being blatantly ignored, he spoke louder, asking again, "Soundwave, what implant are you talking about?"

This time Rumble answered, seeing as the two were busy, the cassette answered, "It's an earwig."

Starscream looked to the twin and asked, "What is it for?"

"To make communicating easier," the twin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why else?"

Sixshot arrived shortly after with Barricade, who was giving him an evil glare for making her leave her room. "Why was I brought here?" The femme demanded as she entered, "And who in the pit is this mech who dragged me here?" Stepping behind Starscream, all three of the triplets went to him.

"Your presence is required," the telepath then said, turning to Barricade, distracting her from the blue glare of the six-changer.

"That is apparently Sixshot." Starscream replied.

"Never heard of him," Barricade said as she glanced up at the mech once more as if sizing him up. "What does it have to do with me?"

Soundwave gave no reply as she lifted her wrist even with Barricade's head, "Don't move." Before Barricade could even comment, a thin wire came from Soundwave's wrist. Mikaela watched the wire as it went to Barricade. Both were silent for a few seconds and Soundwave moved her arm away, typing a few things on her forearm once again.

"No matter how much I see that, it still wigs me out." Starscream stated with a disgusted look.

"What's going on? Why is Mikaela in here?" the hunter asked again.

"Apparently it's a communication device called an 'earwig'. Why anyone would name a device after such an ugly earth insect, I will never know," Starscream answered, watching intently.

"Hold Mikaela still, Rumble," Soundwave ordered. Rumble held Mikaela's head to the side as Soundwave directed. Barricade became nervous as to what the telepath was doing to her pet and went to move toward them. Starscream was the one who stopped her, holding her still so he could watch.

Before the girl could say anything, she watched that same wire as it went beside her head and out of view. Mikaela let out a hiss in pain and she swore she heard a 'popping' sound. A few seconds later, she felt heat like the time she had before. Soundwave retracted from her, typing once again on her forearm. Rumble let Mikaela go and she immediately reached to touch the spot. She flinched from the small pain that accompanied it. It was weird how something so large can have such tiny, snake-like wires.

Barricade watched suspiciously. Her patience was starting to wear thin and she didn't have enough information to be comfortable with Soundwave probing her human. It made her nervous that Soundwave would hurt the girl. She growled, "What are you doing? What did you do to her?"

Soundwave continued to ignore the hunter. She was nothing more than a distraction to her right now, as she needed to concentrate on what she was doing. After a few more seconds, the mind-sync had been set up, but it wouldn't be activated until the girl got used to the initial functions and there were no other malfunctions.

"_Don't touch the probe."_ Soundwave sent over the main Spread-link."It will need to heal." Mikaela quickly took her hand away. Everyone else just watched, now more curious than anything about what was going on.

Barricade, after watching Mikaela react from words unspoken out loud, was in a stunned stupor, only saying, "You heard her?"

After the pain died down, Mikaela smiled and nodded to the black and white femme, saying, "Sure did."

Soundwave turned to Starscream who was still quietly watching and requested, "I want to set her device to also interact on the Officer Spread-Link. Being your mate's pet, I would advise it."

He mostly just wanted to see it work. "Yeah," Starscream nodded in reply, "Sure, go for it." To be perfectly honest, he wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner. "When did you come up with this idea?"

"A while ago," Soundwave replied, watching Mikaela closely. She turned back to Mikaela and typed more into her arm, programming the device.

Mikaela seemed to wince and Barricade stepped forward. Seeing the girl wince put her on high alert. "What's wrong with her? Why does she seem like she's in pain?" she asked.

To have it not hurt so badly, she could only wish, but now the intrusion was making itself known. It wasn't a horrible pain, but it sure was irritating. "It's okay," Mikaela assured the hunter with a half pained smile, "I agreed to it,"

Barricade stood quietly as Soundwave continued to work on the contraption she had built. After about 15 more minutes of talks on the Spread-links, Soundwave leaned back and Mikaela gave her a hopeful glance. The femme only nodded to her.

Finally being done, Mikaela shuffled to the edge of the desk and looked up at Barricade, "Now you're really stuck with me…"

"Primus, and here I thought I was finally getting rid of you…" The hunter retorted, offering her hand for the girl to climb onto.

"Talk to Hook if there is pain. He should be able to do something about it, even for a human." Starscream told the girl, also concerned of her pain.

The girl smiled at Starscream, knowing already she was going to need something for it. A quick glance to Barricade, and she climbed into the offered hand. "And you," she said to the femme now holding her, "you're stuck with me for the rest of my natural life." She knew that the femme would more than likely outlive her.

"Thanks for the warning," the femme retorted before turning for the door with Mikaela, intent on asking her a barrage of questions once she got her back to her quarters. Barricade was nearly tripped by a small body that scurried across the floor. Her optics followed the creature, wondering at first what it had been, since it didn't look like anything recognizable. Blacklight skidded to a stop and looked up at Barricade. The femme only stared at her Sparkling. He was covered in duct tape from head to toe and looked more like a mummy, even dragging tape behind him. "What…?" Barricade went to ask, but Blacklight interrupted her.

"Duct Tape war," Blacklight told her with a smile through the tape on his face at his femme creator. "'Warp: one, me: zero. But I have only just begun."

"There is a horror movie just begging to be made about you." Barricade told Blacklight.

Blacklight cackled and ran to her and wrapped his arms around her leg. Inevitably, the tape on him actually _stuck_ him to the femme. Barricade lifted her leg and looked at Blacklight, and then put her leg back down. She deflated, looking to Mikaela with a derisory glance, "I rest my case." With that, she started for her quarters once more, this time with an extra appendage, one that she would have to literally peel off later.

* * *

_Because you all know you love Duct Tape wars *evil grins*_


	11. The Kidnapping

**A/N**: _Back for more? Oh, goodie! Enjoy!_

* * *

At the Autobot base, Jazz and Prowl were greeted by Optimus and Ironhide. Jazz was just a bit quicker than Prowl in the getting information out routine this time. Before she had even transformed, she called, "Race Track has hit the planet!"

"Race Track, eh? I remember those idiots," Ironhide groused as he considered Jazz's statement. "Always causing problems with the neutral territories…" He glanced at Prowl accusingly, "led by your sister."

Prowl transformed and shoved the Solstice aside before she could transform, looking back at Optimus and gave Ironhide a look as well. He glared Jazz in slight irritation then said, "There's also another rather interesting Decepticon that arrived as well," making a point to ignore Ironhide's comment, "We may want to keep our guards up with this one."

And who would that Decepticon be?" Optimus asked, wondering where Prowl was going with his statement. Quite a few Decepticons were of interest to the Autobots. What had him a tad more worried was how vague Prowl had been when referring to this new Decepticon.

"Groundhog identified him as Sixshot," Prowl went on to explain. He watched Optimus stiffen at the name. All those who knew the name looked quickly over at Prowl as well as if for confirmation, to which he nodded. Looks turned to disbelief, others were concerned, some were scared, angry.

Sunstreaker, who had heard Jazz's announcement had come closer to hear about Sixshot as well. He'd known Sixshot existed as he'd run into him at one time with Sideswipe – they were both lucky to make it out alive.

Ironhide had surprise in his features, "You're serious?" he asked. That would have been the last name he would even think of. "I haven't heard that designation in a while. Personally, I thought he was long since dead," he stated.

"They didn't hesitate, and what I saw of him resembles our collected data." Prowl answered.

Lennox and Epps were sitting at the human sized table with Sam, also listening to the new developments. Bumblebee was sitting behind Sam, all of them curious as to what was going on with the new Decepticons. Bumblebee had heard of Sixshot, but he didn't join the debate on whether the mech existed or not.

"I think they're feeding you a line, Prowl. Sixshot doesn't even exist. His name was used to scare others by Megatron." Cliffjumper pointed out, "I and a few others did some research into that 'Con 'Sixshot'. There was no actual proof of his existence and there is no such thing as a six-changer."

Annoyed at the minibot's ignorance, Sunstreaker looked at Cliffjumper, growling, "_You_ are stupid… and therefore _wrong_. Sixshot definitely exists."

Cliffjumper narrowed his optics at Sunstreaker, shooting back, "And what would you know Sun_shine_? You ever met the mech?"

Sunstreaker returned the look, "You could say that," he said as he stepped forward and poked Cliffjumper.

"Yeah right," Cliffjumper challenged, ignoring the warning. "And when did you meet him?"

Were others really that naive to believe Sixshot didn't exist even after they'd claimed the mech beat the slag out of them? Sideswipe stepped up next to his brother, watching the little argument with interest. Sunstreaker chose to ignore the question. It was none of his concern. "You need to back off, Minibot."

"Man, you'd think the way they spoke, that Sixshot is even worse than Soundwave," Epps shook his head as he spoke. How could anything be worse than the horror stories he'd heard about _that_ character.

"Sixshot was said to be a very powerful mech," Jazz stated, walking up to them, "though I don' think there is anythin' worse than Soundwave,"

"Cliffjumper called him a six-changer? What's that?" Sam turned to the silver femme, having been listening to them about this debatable mech.

"He's like a triple-changer, only wit' three more alt modes ta choose from," Jazz replied cheekily.

"Well the triple-changers exist, right? Why wouldn't a six-changer?" Epps asked, curious.

"Sixshot was believed to be engineered and not born," Ironhide said as he walked up behind Jazz, "Supposedly, he was created for Megatron as a walking weapon. He was often considered uncontrollable and his processors were said to be cross-wired because he was engineered."

"Sounds like quite a character," Lennox said then shrugged, "Do you think he will be trouble?"

"Probably," Ironhide muttered lowly. The mere idea of having to face that mech was a tad scary.

"I wanna hear about Race Track." Sideswipe suddenly said, turning to Jazz. "You're talking about Barricade – er Runner's old team, right?" He got a mischievous look to his optic, one that Jazz recognized.

"I can already tell what ya thinkin'…" the silver femme commented with an unimpressed glance. "Don't even think about it,"

"What are you talking about? I already thought about it!" Sideswipe said with a wide grin. "Time for some fun, I'd say," He looked to Sunstreaker who grinned back at him and the yellow warrior transformed, Sideswipe following suit. The two got around all of the mechs and headed right out the door, tires squealing.

Not fast enough to catch them himself, Ironhide's voice bellowed from across the Autobot yard, "Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Get back here! That's an order!" Both of the Lamborghinis ignored him, high tailing it as fast as their tires could carry them to go see the team for themselves.

Knowing they weren't coming back, the Weapon Specialist turned away, angry, "Younglings!" he growled with a fist.

"Aw, come on 'Hide," Jazz patted the mech on the shoulder as she passed him to follow the twins, "They're jus' havin' some fun! What's the worst that could happen?" Ironhide watched the femme transform, eyeing her with a scowl

"Jazz!" Ironhide grunted exasperatedly, "You'd ask that, wouldn't you? You're no better!" he then turned to his leader, saying, "Don't care if Jazz is a femme or not, she's not helping any. If anything, she's making things worse!" He growled and stomped off.

Optimus sighed at the shenanigans, but knew there was nothing he could really do to stop the three. "Prowl, Smokescreen," he called. Both perked at their names being called as if waiting for the opportunity, and he nodded. "Go with them. Make sure they don't blow a hole in the planet."

Prowl sighed as he headed for the door. "I knew this was going to start," he muttered. He'd just hoped it wouldn't have been so soon. His body folded down into his police SUV form as he considered dragging the twins back and shackling them to their quarters for the rest of eternity.

"If what Jazz said is true, that means that their leader is Barricade. Right?" Smokescreen asked, having only caught things here and there about Prowl's confusing history.

"Yup," Prowl answered.

"Well can't you step in, being her brother and all?"

"I usually do anyway. Whether anyone listens or not, is up to them," Prowl replied dryly, knowing well they would most likely not. "Let's go get them,"

* * *

He had transferred from an east coast college to this new one in Nevada. It offered more in the areas of what he wanted to learn. When he first arrived, he found someone already there. Apparently, a jock from a local high school was to be his roommate. He didn't get along with jocks all that well back home because he was one of the 'nerds', but he figured he would have to make things work if he was to continue his classes, so he would do what basically every geek does; try to ignore him.

Some claimed he was a Conspiracy Theorist; however, he felt he was dead on with the information he had gathered. He was on it in 2007, when it first happened. He had downloaded videos and pictures that were online before they were taken down or called a hoax. At the time, they were 'interesting'. After going over footage he'd gotten and after the research he'd done, he was convinced they were not faked. There actually were giant robots that could turn into every day vehicles.

Giant robots destroyed Mission City. And he would prove it, thus exposing the machines and who created them. He figured he was doing the country a favor, since terrorism came in many forms. Who would know some foreign rich jerk was building machines that could destroy a city?

So far, he had counted 11 different machines. Each one was easily hidden as they took on the form of vehicles – which was a huge shock to him since that kind of technology didn't exist as far as he knew. He was able to identify most of them. There was a black one that looked like a GMC Topkick; another was an offensive green or yellow Fire Emergency H2. There was also a silver Pontiac Solstice, a yellow Chevy Camaro and a flashy semi. There were other military vehicles as well, including a tank and a giant, what appeared to be, military helicopter. There was one machine, however, that looked like it belonged in a sci-fi flick. It was, by all accounts, huge, and had the strangest form; one he could not identify. For a moment, he wondered if it was an alien spaceship.

His roommate of only a couple of weeks stepped into the room, finding a picture of a girl on his computer screen. The young man slammed the door and narrowed his eyes as he got a better look at the girl. She looked awfully familiar. He growled, "What you got there?"

Quickly Leo flipped his laptop shut and turned to Trent, responding as he did so, "Nothing, ya know, just looking and stuff. YouTube is a cool place to get some awesome shit."

"Oh yeah? Wanna tell me what's going on?"

Leo shrugged, changing the subject, "I hear there's a party happening later on, know anything about it?"

Trent, irritated, wasn't about to let his roommate off that easy, "Tell me what you were looking at,"

"I dunno man, not sure you'd want in on this stuff, pretty boring," Leo dodged. He assumed Trent wanted in on what he was doing, not the fact he recognized the girl on the screen.

"Try me." Trent retorted.

Leo sighed, figuring the jock wouldn't leave him alone until he did show him. He turned back to his computer and lifted the screen once again, the picture coming right back. Leo quickly minimized the picture to open a video and he turned back to Trent with the laptop in his lap, "Watch,"

Trent first wanted to see the girl again. With annoyance he began watching a shaky video show bodies that were clearly not human, "What is this some sort of joke?" he asked with doubt.

"Oh no, watch this. This ain't no joke, man, this shit is real," Leo brought up a somewhat shaky video of a street. "This is Mission City in 2007."

Perhaps it was luck on how the camera was aimed. It had a full sweep of the street and far down the city. On the street, a black Topkick was speeding down it. This caught Trent's attention as he liked flashy cars and trucks and the Topkick was definitely flashy. His brows shot up as the truck began to break apart and something else took its place. Trent's eyes were wide as the machine moved, "No way…"

The robot on the screen leapt in the air in a flip and as it came down, what appeared to be its arms aimed down and blue and yellow shot from it, letting the machine itself not touch the ground until it disappeared off screen.

"Oh, yes way. You think that's some shit, check out this other one." Leo changed the video to another.

Trent continued to watch the videos, wondering what exactly the geek was showing him. He paused, however, when there was a clear shot of someone who appeared to be that Witwittle kid running with some square object before he was nearly trampled on by something with rather large bird-like legs. It was sliding down the opposite end of the road, sending cars flying. The video shook violently and blacked.

After a minute, Trent had decided that the kid on the screen was more than likely the nerd that had stolen his girlfriend. What interested him as well, were the legs that nearly trampled him, "What the fuck was that?"

"That's another robot," the dark haired man rewound the shot to a clearer one. Trent leaned down to get a better look at the silver machine's legs, and whom he figured to be Sam, dodging under cars as they were flipping over him.

Trent shook his head. "This can't be real,"

"They are very real. Trust me, you ain't seen anything yet, watch what it does." He opened a different video, this time one from above on almost the same action. "This is some awesome stuff, I tell you."

On the screen, it showed the thing that had nearly trampled Sam shoot at the other robots and jumping into the air. What happened next shocked Trent; That thing turned into a jet and took off from a dead stand still. "Did… did that thing just turn into a _jet_?" Trent asked with raised brows.

"Yup, A Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor, actually," Leo replied, "I downloaded footage before it all mysteriously disappeared. This is some deep shit, man. I have some other pictures and videos too that would blow your mind."

"Where was this taken, again?" It had to be a hoax. Giant robots just did not exist, and if this were real, everyone would have known about it!

"That _was_ Mission City, man." the dark haired man turned in his seat and folded his hands.

"No," Trent answered with a scoff. "Terrorists bombed it. There's no way that giant robots did that."

"Yeah, well that's what they're telling people," Leo nodded back to the computer, which was still playing another video, "What I have here is what _really_ happened in Mission City. People call me crazy, but I got it all figured out."

"Giant robots fighting? It kind of reminds me of Mech Warrior." Trent went to shrug it off.

"Yeah, they had some inside help I guess," Leo pulled up the picture he'd had up earlier, one with the behind the wheel of a tow truck, towing a yellow robot, which appeared to be missing a leg.

Trent stared at the picture, "That looks like Mikaela."

"You know that girl?" Leo asked with raised brows. When Trent nodded, Leo laughed, "Aw man, that's so awesome! She's obviously involved somehow. Talk about a small world. Do you know anything about her?"

Trent tongued his cheek, "Yeah," He was now very interested in what information Leo looking through all of the evidence that Leo had and discussing what he had found out, Trent had come to a decision that Mikaela knew about the robots and Miles probably did too. It would explain that strange Mustang he'd seen her driving – _if_ it was a Mustang at all. Yes, this sci-fi geek was definitely onto something.

He hardly ever saw Sam, so he didn't care to question him, but he had been seeing Mikaela a lot with that black prow and figured he could corner her and get answers from her. If he let her know that he was onto her secret, she might be more 'persuaded' to accept him the way he wanted. He just had to find the right time.

For the next few days, he went cruising through places that he knew Mikaela and Miles frequented. In hopes of finding Mikaela, he happened to run into Miles instead, who was at the time, at a store off Boulder Highway somewhere. If he couldn't corner Mikaela, he could corner the loser she was dating, figuring he probably knew just as much.

Trent watched Miles disappear and while waiting in his Hummer, he stared at the blue Nissan Skyline GT-R that Miles had taken to the store. The car was a darker blue than his H2 and almost enchanting. It had 18" custom chrome wheels with a few spokes and low profile tires. On the back, the 'GT-R' under the spoiler caught him off guard. Instead of a dash between the letters, there was some kind of cryptic face. He figured it was customized and someone had a lot of time on their hands. He idly wondered who owned it.

While he gazed at the Nissan over the steering wheel, a voice interrupted his train of thought with questions. He continued to stare at the car as he discussed options and plans with Leo, who he had brought along. Only one option seemed like the best one.

When the blonde-haired kid exited the store, he got out of his truck and headed for him, stopping him before he got to his destination. "Having a good day?"

Miles could already tell they were up to no good and gave Trent a look before trying to walk by, not wanting to put up with him. It was painstakingly obvious that the jock was up to something because Trent never arbitrarily just asked how he was doing. "Listen man, I don't have time for this; I need to get going,"

Trent stopped him again, getting an irritated glance from Miles, "What's your hurry? Where you going?"

"Crazy," Miles answered with sarcasm. "And no, you aren't invited." He side stepped Trent again.

Trent followed him when he got to the car he had used to get him here – the very Nissan Skyline that had caught his attention. He looked down at the GT-R curiously, wondering what the face was between the letters. "This your car?" It never occurred to Trent or Leo that this Skyline might be one of those machines since it didn't look like any of them from the videos.

"Nope," Miles answered honestly, "I own a jet, I just can't be taking it into town, ya know? Don't think the public would approve."

"Think you're a smartass, don't ya? So, eh, where's Mikaela at?"

"Bet she's somewhere on Earth," Miles replied, moving toward the driver's side door. "Probably babysitting a bunch of crazy babies,"

Miles went to open the door and Trent slammed it shut, nearly catching his fingers. He scowled at Miles, "You already know I don't like you being around Mikaela. And now, I found out some information about her that I bet you know as well. If she knows that I know, she'll be forced to dump your sorry ass."

Miles hiked his brows and glanced at movement from the corner of his eye. The tire on the Skyline twitched; a clear indication that Breakdown was getting annoyed with having to play the every-day car thing with 'Screamer's human in danger, "Listen, you better leave before something really bad happens." Miles opened the door again and this time Trent made a move on him, to which he only sighed.

"Only thing bad I see happening is to you." He quickly grabbed Miles by the arm, yanking him away from the Skyline and held him back while looking up to his truck. "We're going for a ride and you're gonna tell me everything I want to know,"

"Well in that case, let's take this car," Miles pulled back, but Trent tightened his grip. "You'll know everything before the end of the ride." Need he say that they would find out in the worst possible way? Nah.

Leo, who was watching from the passenger side of the H2 the whole time, waited apprehensively for Trent to indicate he needed help. Trent looked over and nodded to him yelling, "Bring my truck!" Struggling to hold onto Miles, who was pulling and squirming in his grip, Trent swore he saw the car move forward slightly on its own, but didn't let up his grip, believing it was his imagination.

Leo hopped over the console and jumped in the driver's side. The Hummer pulled up behind the Skyline, in effect blocking it in.

In all the excitement, no one heard the growl coming from the Skyline, having being tuned out by the truck behind it. Well, Miles probably did hear it, but gave no indication he'd done so.

Trent pulled Miles roughly away from the Nissan and slammed him against his own truck, hoping to get a better grip on the squirmy dork, then winced at the dent he probably made. When he was certain he had a better grip, he picked Miles up by his shoulder and the blond lost his balance and fell. Miles, unsure of what to do at this very time and trying to keep Breakdown's cover, only tried to get free, though it was rather futile, since Trent was stronger. He had a constant eye on the Skyline, hoping he read his visual cues of not to do anything. He was fairly sure Trent wouldn't maim him or kill him.

Pretty much going along with this, he felt Trent push and shove him against the side of the truck. Not letting Trent know what he was doing was hurting him, when he was almost in, he turned and asked, "What the hell man?" He was a bit freaked out, never in a million years expecting Trent to attack him.

Trent wrestled him in all the way, following. He shut the door after he'd shoved Miles painfully into his back seat, nearly yelling, "Get us out of here! Hurry!"

Ignoring the two men for a moment, Miles looked out of the window to the Skyline, seeing it's panels shifting and, in hopes the Stunticon saw him, he shook his head violently, running his hand past his neck in a sign to stop. When Breakdown's body went back to a car, he knew he would follow.

Trent, who had since climbed into the passenger side front seat, saw the visual and shoved Miles again. "What the hell was that for? Who are you talking to out there?" he asked.

"No one," Miles lied.

The Hummer took off, leaving black marks in the pavement behind the Skyline. Breakdown watched them go as he prepared to follow, "Oh, 'Screamer, you are going to _love_ this one." he laughed to himself before pulling out of his parking space and following the Hummer. "I love being a Decepticon! The fun never ends!" His windows went dark so no one could clearly see in as he began to follow.

While following, Breakdown hailed the Spread-link to let everyone know what was going on_, "Hey 'Screamer you are never gonna believe this…"_ he said with a half chuckle. It was so unbelievable that he couldn't help but laugh, even if the situation was far from laughable. He knew the Seeker was gonna be pissed, but it was still amusing that the humans thought they were going to get away with what they'd done.

"_What _now_," _Starscream asked with annoyance.

"_Miles, the human you chose as your pet… the blond…_"

"_Yeah, yeah, get on with it. What about Miles?"_ The silver Seeker growled.

"_He's… well, he's been kidnapped."_ The Stunticon stated casually.

There was a long pause on the line, and Breakdown waited for the explosion that he knew was to come, _"WHAT?"_

"…_Seriously?"_ Skywarp's confused voice rang.

"_Please tell me you're kidding, right?"_ Thundercracker half laughed.

"_Told you, you wouldn't believe it," _Breakdown replied with a half chuckle, _"Not to worry though, I'm following them."_

"_Who has him?"_ Starscream demanded angrily.

Breakdown knew without a doubt, the Seeker was livid._ "It's that aft with the blue H2. He's got a friend with him this time, though. What do you want me to do?"_

"_That's Trent!" _Mikaela's voice called over the line, _"Breakdown, stop them!"_

"_Stay on course, I'm sending someone to assist," _Starscream stated evenly as he glanced to Mikaela and waved someone over. Starscream's face contorted into anger. He was tolerant of a lot of things, but some things were stepping over the line for him. One of them was kidnapping a fellow Decepticon, more pointedly, the human he'd befriended. _"Where are you now?"_

"_Boulder highway," _Breakdown replied to Starscream and then addressed the hysterical girl, _"Lemme see where they're going, I'm monitoring Miles' vitals, and he seems a little shaken up, but otherwise fine."_

Starscream turned to Barricade, the one he knew was fastest on the ground. "Stop them, I don't care what it takes," he ordered. Barricade was already standing at the ready since those humans were messing with her pet's mate. The femme instantly transformed. Mikaela having already decided she was going with whomever Starscream sent, rushed to the door of the Mustang, hearing the pissed Seeker order with an even tone, "On second thought… Bring them here… _Alive_."

"No promises that I don't kill them first." Barricade warned darkly as she moved toward the door.

Blacklight bound from the table he was sitting on to join Barricade, but Starscream grabbed him, "Stay. It's too delicate for you."

_"I want them here alive, Barricade."_ The young leader said sternly just as Barricade left. He stormed toward the door after her, watching his mate become nothing but a billow of dust as he considered how many different ways he was going to maim those insects for touching his human. How dare they take his pet. How fucking _dare_ they…

Starscream seethed as he awaited further information. Thundercracker and Skywarp both approached him from behind, feeling his anger down their link. He looked over his shoulder at them admitting, "Dealing with the humans of this planet is becoming difficult."

* * *

Speeding down the highway, Miles was unsure as to _what_ the hell was going on. He was sore, for sure, but he was even more confused as to why Trent would do this to him. Just what the hell was he up to?

He quickly looked back to see Breakdown following a few cars back, "Shit, 'Down, get back…" he cursed under his breath, realizing the Stunticon could be exposed. "What the hell, man?" he called, still catching his breath. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? You know it's illegal to kidnap people?"

"You know it's illegal to assist terrorists?" Trent retorted as he looked back. He stilled when he saw the same blue Skyline was a few cars back and getting closer. He stared at it, as it for a second there, appeared to have no driver, but it could have been the sun. "Seems we have a tail," He looked over at Miles, "I thought you were alone…"

Miles turned back to Trent, "What?_ Terrorists_?" he asked confusedly. Was he talking about the Cybertronians? How would he know anything about them? _"_They aren't bothering a fucking soul." He then sat and thought about it a moment before stating with a half-shrug, "Well I guess they could be if they wanted to be,"

Leo looked in the rear view mirror at Miles, not even really listening to his words. Adrenaline had him somewhat happy he'd gotten so close to someone who actually knew about the robots. "You and your friends are going down, asshole,"

"You think so?" Miles almost laughed at their ignorance. He stayed relatively calm, still not quite sure how to take either of the two buffoons in the front. "You know, you guys are making a _ginormous_ mistake," he said, turning to look at the blue car still behind them.

"No, the only mistake I made was being ignorant to your girlfriend and her… friends."

Miles scrunched up his face at them. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"We are going somewhere secluded and you are going to tell me all about Mikaela and those giant machines. And who controls them." Trent answered.

Miles raised both eyebrows in disbelief, wondering where he had come up with the idea that someone controlled them. He looked over at the driver, "I take it you're in on this too, then?"

Leo looked in the rear view mirror again, "I have videos of your girl helping the machines. Who built them?"

"Huh? What things?" Miles asked. Deep down he was snickering. He could play stupid very easily.

"The ones that change into Topkicks and jets,"

Miles leaned back into his seat, folding his arms. This was going to be fun as hell. "Oh those 'things'? Well, speaking of those 'things'… Let's just say that secluded is the _last_ place you'll want to be," he warned, looking back at Breakdown who was now being obvious to following them.

"Is that a threat?" Trent asked, stealing a glance to the blue car still following them.

"Your best bet would be to stop and let me out right now and pretend this never happened. You just might live."

"Mighty big threats coming from a half-pint like you," Trent laughed, "I could snap your neck like a twig."

"Oh, it isn't _me_ you have to worry about… it's those 'things'," he said, thumbing to the Skyline behind the Hummer with a sneer.

"What, you have a friend following you?"

"You could say that." Miles almost laughed with a nod. "You wanted trouble with them, you got it, dude. Just don't say I didn't warn you about dropping it."

Barricade and Mikaela were closing in. Mikaela was worried for Miles, pressing the femme on, not that she really needed it. "_I have your location, I will be there in a few breems. Don't do anything stupid!" _the femmewarned to Breakdown while en route, her lights going and sirens blaring. Mikaela held on tight as the Mustang shot by cars that pulled over and swerved around others that didn't, going at speeds that made her decide that if Barricade had wings, they'd been airborne a long time ago.

Mikaela rubbed her forehead with a little confusion, "This is crazy. What the hell is wrong with him?"

"He's human… 'Nuff said." Barricade replied.

Within a few minutes, Barricade saw a dust trail in the distance and Breakdown's tail lights. She moved faster, the bumps in the road making Mikaela ill. Closing the gap quickly, she made sure she was seen.

"_I bet 'Screamer can come out to where these idiots seem to be headed. Obviously, they don't know what they're dealing with. I vote we show 'em!"_ Breakdown called, speeding up behind the Hummer until he was nearly bumper to bumper.

* * *

Trent looked into the side-rear view mirror to see the obvious signs of the Skyline coming up fast on them, "Shit!" he growled. "Those cars can't take the desert, turn off," he pointed and Leo did just that, hitting bumps and brambles as he did so. The truck bounced and vibrated over terrain, causing Leo to have to slow down lest he lose control.

Trent was pissed his truck was seeing such dirt and rocks, as he wasn't expecting to have to literally go _through_ the desert, but he figured it could be fixed.

The jock got a hold of his seat and looked back, seeing both of the cars coming in on them fast, "Man, they're still following us! How the hell is that possible?"

Leo looked in his mirrors, a Mustang police car they hadn't seen before was somehow getting closer. Trent watched the cop car, recognizing it immediately as the car that he'd seen Mikaela with a few times. He'd even seen it parked at her house a time or two. He then smirked, figuring Mikaela was probably in said Mustang. "Naw, man, it's not the cops, its Mikaela. I've seen that car before." he said with a smug grin. "Maybe her dad's cruiser."

Miles watched the smug grin wondering how quickly it would disappear once he saw the real police car.

* * *

The young Decepticon leader didn't look away from the hills that seemed to have all of his attention. He would have gone himself, but he had his triplets recharging in his holds. "I want aerial there to assist if needed," he stated to the two who were standing beside him. He was doing his best to keep his temper under control.

"I'll go," Acid Rain said as he approached, hearing Starscream. He needed to get out and stretch his wings anyway and what better reason than going to help out a little.

"Fine," Starscream said with a nod, still not looking at anyone as he spoke, "Skywarp, go with him. He doesn't have enough experience with humans yet."

Skywarp nodded, not questioning his Trine-mate's choice. Personally, he was hoping he'd get to do something to the idiots that took Miles. He made his way to the door with the green Seeker and both were soon nothing but a speck in the sky.

Starscream watched, all the while deciding what to do about the situation. At the moment, he couldn't promise what he would or would not do to them. He kind of figured that the human Mikaela referred to as 'Trent' might be a problem further down the road. He really hadn't expected this turn of events, however.

In the middle of the Mohave Desert, far away from any signs of civilization, the blue Hummer was violently attacked by a silent but effective weapon. Its engine suddenly went dead – along with any electronics in it. Leo tried to control the vehicle now that it had no power, holding tight to the wheel as he stood on the brakes. The truck came to a sliding stop, throwing everyone forward. Now worried, he righted himself and quickly tried to turn the engine over, only to get no response whatsoever, "What the hell is going on? Why isn't it starting?"

No longer thinking he needed to hide what was inevitably going to be shown, Miles saw no reason to keep things from them. "They call him _Breakdown_ for a reason." Miles stated cryptically. He then scowled, getting more pissed that they were being so stupid. "Now lemme out before they kill you."

"You didn't tell me they could do shit like this," Trent said evenly to Leo, watching the Skyline pull up next to them while the Mustang pulled up in front. Mikaela was scowling at the two and

Miles only smirked from his seat when he saw them, "Not only have you pissed off their leader, but you've got Hell on Wheels to deal with,"

Trent idly wondered who Miles was referring to, as he didn't see Mikaela as the 'Hell on Wheels' type. He watched Mikaela quickly open the door to the Mustang and stand up. "Trent, _what the hell_ are you thinking?" she yelled angrily. Then again, he could have been mistaken.

Trent furrowed his brows at Mikaela, wondering where she came off talking like that. "Just what the fuck is wrong with _you_?" he retorted, opening his door. He jumped down, barely seeing the door to the Mustang close on its own, but his mind was on the girl, "Thought you'd get away with helping terrorists, huh? Thought you'd never be found out, did you?"

Mikaela stopped a second and raised her brows in surprise. Well that was the last thing she was expecting to come from him. "What…?" She couldn't help but be a little confused over his accusation, "Helping _terrorists_?"

"You hear that, Barricade? We're terrorists!" Breakdown called. His voice got the attention of Trent and Leo, who whipped around to look at the obviously _empty_ Skyline.

There was a venomous growl from the Mustang before it started to transform. A strange metallic sound gave Trent chills as it caught his attention. "Time to live up to that accusation," they heard the Mustang say.

Both of their eyes went wide as the Mustang snapped and slammed, metal shifting and moving, while other panels began rearranging and it took on a totally different look, similar to what Leo was showing him on the videos. "I told you man, I fucking told you!" Leo called from inside the truck. "Look at that shit!"

Mikaela stood beside the black machine as the red optics of the monster glared darkly at Trent. He went to move and it fiegned a move at him, making him jerk to a stop. Every time he moved, the robot followed him as if daring him to try it.

"She specializes in chasing and hunting," Mikaela told him with a wink, "I wouldn't move too fast if I were you."

Trent gawked at the robot, speechless while Leo only stared dumbly at the obviously very pissed off machine from inside the H2, wondering what was going to happen. "We are in so much trouble…"

* * *

_Hope ya had some fun! I sure did. Though I bet the Jock and Leo, not so much ;)_

_Until next time!_


End file.
